Crept Up
by Bookworm and Lover
Summary: "'Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" I ask. "No." A long time passes before he adds, "She crept up on me."'- The story of Annie and Finnick
1. Chapter 1

"_**Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" I ask.**_

"_**No." A long time passes before he adds, "She crept up on me."'**__**Mockingjay**_

**Hello Fanfictioners! Thank you if you are reading this story! For those of you who have read my story Children of the Victors- I had to think about it, but most likely I will be doing a few different stories first like a Johanna Mason story, maybe a post Mockingjay epilogue and **_**THEN**_** probably a 'Grandchildren of the Victors' (working title- I may change it, hehe not sure yet though).**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

…**..**

**Finnick Odair.**

I kind of hoped the people who were reaped wouldn't be pretty. Not to make fun of them or anything like that. I just didn't want them to become like me.

I didn't want them to be a whore. The Capitol playtoy.

I didn't want them to have to slip away in the middle of the night to avoid the curious glances from their families. Well, if they had a family. Maybe Snow would have them killed like he did to my mother.

"Welcome District 4!" Justine Glass's (the escort of District 4) voice shrilled "Happy 70th Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favour!"

"As always, it's ladies first!" She placed a hand delicately in the glass bowl of the girl's names.

I held my breath- this child most likely might die.

"Annie Cresta!"

Her name hung in the air. I heard the last name before. Nathan Cresta was in jail for killing a man and stealing. Nobody would volunteer for her.

She slowly walked out of the sixteen year old section. Annie was a pretty thing .With the tan skin and sea green eyes that came from our District, but her hair was a different story, brown, wild, wavy and dripping wet. Probably will cost her a few sponsors. But her dress, showed that she was fairly rich. Strapless, silky, green and showed off her curves that she defiantly had. But slightly frayed. I could see the sponsors lining up now. I wonder where she got it. Did she steal it? I waved that thought off, just because her dad was a criminal doesn't mean she was.

Her eyes were large glassy orbs, not showing any fear. They reminded me of the ocean.

"Any volunteers?"

Nothing, the only sound I could hear was the man weeping.

Justine walked besides the boys bowl and put a perfectly manicured hand in. "Maxem Watterson."

A large muscular boy came out from the eighteen year old section. He was grinning and flexing his muscles, Maxem looked like the type of boy who would have volunteered anyways. The wind whipped his sandy blonde hair around while he walked onto the stage.

"Alright! Shake hands!" Justine ordered.

They shook hands and Maxem went close into Annie's space, whispering something into her ear. He walked away and followed Justine into the building. Annie shuddered.

**Annie Cresta.**

"Have fun."

That's what he said to me. It was almost like he _wanted_ to kill people. The thought of taking someone's life made me want to vomit onto the stage. I bet the Capitol would just _love_ that. Why was Max acting different? We knew each other, he seemed very nice. But now he seemed like a machine, turning off his human side, or maybe he got hit with a rock very hard.

I almost cried on stage, _almost_. Hearing my grandpa's cries were almost unbearable. But I had to stay strong, even though I was heading towards my death.

Moments after the Peacekeepers pushed me into a room my grandpa appeared and threw his arms around me "It'll be okay Annie!" He sniffed "You can w-win!"

We sat down on the couch "Grandpa… I don't think I can."

Grandpa pushed his circled glass up his nose "NO! You can do this, listen to Mags."

Would she be coming? She seemed so old. Mags is one of the oldest victors alive in District 4, out of all the female winners, they make poor Mags go. "What-?"

"Don't you remember how she won?" Grandpa looked around hasty as if someone was watching us. Probably someone was.

I shook my head, Mags won in the second Hunger Games I think, and even if I did see the tape, I probably wouldn't remember, I don't make a habit of memorizing each victors Games.

"How did she-?" Before I could finish the sentence Peacekeepers came in lugging a man in a heap of rags.

Dad.

Peacekeepers actually let him say goodbye? Prisoners were forced to come watch reapings, in a long line in the back, surrounded by more Peacekeepers. They took grandpa while he started to sob "NO! NO! Annie! Come back! I love you!"

The Peacekeepers took him away, but I could still hear his sobs.

Dad rubbed his wrists, well… tried to, he was wearing handcuffs. The silence was unbearable, this was precious time, I could have still been with Grandpa, it's not like anyone else would come and see me, I didn't have much friends.

He reached into his pockets "Take this, please." It was a tattered fray robe, why would they Peacekeepers let him keep that? He could hurt himself with that, if he was suicidal… well the Peacekeeper's didn't care, probably would be happy he died.

I didn't say anything put I took it "What is this for?" I finally asked.

"Your district token, you can turn it into a bracelet, by tying knots." He explained.

Knots. I can tie knots. Grandpa said there great. I nodded numbly "Okay."

And with that, the Peacekeepers came and went with the last family member I might ever see or hear.

…**.**

**I don't know if Annie's Games were actually on the 70****th****, but Finnick won the 65****th****, so it seemed fitting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie Cresta**

Not only was Mags my mentor, but Finnick Odair was too. I learned that when we boarded the train, with my life and home disappearing in the thick glass window.

Food was dispersed all around the train car, there was things I have seen before, like the signature green tinted bread and then there were things I have never seen or dreamed of. Like large purple liquids were filled to the brim of crystal cups. Stuffed birds that had a tangy taste, and ripe colored berries, I stuffed myself.

"Don't eat too much." Finnick warned "You will get sick."  
I tried to eat slower, but still I stuffed myself, Maxem did too. None of us spoke, the silence was awkward. It was weird to hear Finnick talk, he was a legend, people talked about him all the time. Sometimes it was good things, but most of the time it was gossip.

"So." Maxem grunted, "You going to say anything?"

Finnick looked wary at him "Just trying to see how well you too look." Then he ordered "Stay up, both of you."

I was the first to go up, almost immediately, they table shook because my knees hit it. Maxem stood up too and we walked over by the wall and I stood as straight as I could.

Finnick walked up and circled around us, "How old are you two?"

"Sixteen," I said breathlessly as he lingered behind me. What was he staring at back there that was so interesting?

Maxem glared at Finnick when we were finally allowed to sit down.

"What are your guy's skills?" Mags finally asked, when started to eat again. I almost didn't hear her, she was so quiet.

I shrugged, I was okay at tying knots and swimming, but that wasn't going to save me.

"Anything." Maxem bragged "Tridents, spears, knives, even swords."

"First." Finnick said calmly "Don't brag. It annoys the crap outta me, only do it on stage." His pretty green eyes fell on me "What about you?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Why should I try? I'm going to die anyways."

Finnick banged his fist on the table "Do. Not. Say. That. I will not mentor or help whiny children."

Standing up, I fled the room.

.

.

.

They showed us our rooms before we ate, so I went it and shut the door as quietly as I could, as soon as the strong wooden door shut, tears came to my face. I shoved my fist into my mouth to keep a sob from escaping.

I crawled over to the huge bed and climbed up. My fingers dug into the silky blue fabric. Tons of emotions were bottled up inside me; sadness because I was most likely going to die, jealousy to those who are stronger than me, and anger towards the Capitol, my father and Finnick. The last one seemed to make me mad the most. I am _not_ a whiny child. To prove him wrong, I _will_ try. I will try to _win_ the Hunger Games.

I will _not_ give up hope.

Shortly after my epiphany someone knocked on my door. I slowly got up and opened it, Maxem was standing there, no longer in his reaping clothes.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Are you okay?" When I nodded he said "Well soon were going to watch the other reapings, Mags told me to come and see if you were up to it."

Why was he acting so nice? Just a few hours ago he told me to _have fun_. This boy seemed really kind but cruel, and no doubt he had a temper.

"Okay." I nodded "Just let me change."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I was going to on the long weekend. But I actually had a life this weekend! I know a miracle. Soon, these chapters will be coming frequently I promise!**

**Also, there may not be a lot of 'Fannie' (hahahahahaha!) until she wins (I will try to add things in), this part it mostly about her survival, then after she wins (ha, spoiler!) their romance shall blossom!**

**OMG! I put up the wrong chapter! You dont know how embarrassed I am! Sorry haha!**

…**..**

**Annie**

I quickly slipped on a blue shirt and black shorts while Maxem waited for me outside of my room. I made sure I hide my dress, just in case cleaning people tried to take it. Hopefully they don't clean in between box springs and mattresses, because that is where I hid it. Maxem and I walked in step and our footsteps echoed loudly in the large corridor.

It was Maxem who spoke first "You can call me Max… if you want."

I was surprised to hear him speak, and be so nice. "Okay… Max."

Max rubbed his sandy blonde hair "I'm sorry… for what I said to you at the reaping."

The silence was unbearable "So… why did you say it then?"

He sighed "I thought, that if I turned off my emotions and tried to look like a cruel and sadistic, it would be easier to kill people and watch my District partner get killed." He shook his head "But it's not, and that was a very stupid idea."

Our conversation fell short because we made our way to where our escort and mentors were sitting. There were three plump, overstuffed chairs and two love seats. I quickly made my way over to a chair, so I wouldn't have to sit with anyone. I pulled out my frayed rope that dad gave me and started to work. Absent mindedly, I looked up to the T.V, District 1 reapings were starting. Their escort didn't even have time to pull out a name because a muscular, tall, imitating, blonde girl marched up to the stage. Her name was Lilac Burnks and she was 16. Her face looked so sweet and innocent, but nothing was innocent about her, she was defiantly going to be a Career. The boy tribute volunteered for a 14 year old. He had a cruel gleam to his eyes, and his mouth seemed to be permanently curled into a smirk. I think his name is Simon and he was 18. Then there was a beautiful pair from District 2, a red-headed named Kanda and dark-skinned boy named Wyatt.

I started working on my bracelet again for District 3 reaping, not wanting to see their shockingly pale skin and wide deep set eyes. Of course I looked for my reaping. It was weird to see me on camera, I looked calm and my face had on a weird dreamy look. I looked way calmer then I actually felt. Max looked confident and very scary, then he whispered into my ear, and the gossip had begun. The narrator thought that we were lovers and he was whispering about how he would save me. Another person thought we were enemies, and he was insulting me.

"The Capitol sure has wild imaginations." I muttered.

Someone laughed, I turned around and saw that Finnick was chuckling. Boys seemed to be the weirdest specimens on Panem. One moment mad, then the next happy. I wonder what he thought of me. I shook that out of my mind, probably thought I was weak. I went back to making my bracelet for most of the reapings.

But then I abruptly stopped and almost threw the necklaces. I should know all their names! I want people to know my name before I die and go into the arena and I'm sure they would want the same. But would that make it harder to go into the arena? I hope not because I know knew the names of the names of the children from Districts 10-12. From District 10 Gabriella; a well built, tan girl, who was 15, and her District partner Hardy- skinny, and 12 years old. District 11; Jules, who was 13, and very tall and scarily thin, she looked like if someone touched her frail bones, she would break. Bruno; 18 and he had slanted eyes and a tough exterior. Then District 12's very skinny tributes. Both with olive tone skin, grey eyes, and a heap of black hair. The girl's eyes were filled with tear as she walked away from the 17 year old section, but the look in her eyes told me she was hiding something. Something scary.

"So who do you think you should stay away from?" Finnick asked.

"Well obviously 1 and 2. But if we're planning on being Career's we'd have to face them. Also 7's boy looks pretty scary."

I frowned. I wasn't paying attention to that reaping. But at least I got most of my bracelet done.

"What about you Annie?" His green eyes looked into mine.

"District 12." I immediately blurted, then covered my mouth for being so stupid.

"Is that some kind of joke?"

I shook my head "N-no. Just…" I broke off, how would I explain it and why would I explain it to him? "Never mind."

"No." Finnick looked amused. "Please enlighten us."

I frowned "She's hiding something I think."

"I know what she means." croaked Mags. "In my Games, there was this one girl, who seemed very weak. But she knew a lot about weaponry, but she died before she could find the weapon she actually wanted. She knew how to adapt and respond."

Finnick eyebrows furrowed "So you mean to say she pulled a Johanna Mason?"

Mags shook her head, "Not exactly. She wasn't a killer. The girl wasn't trying to seem very weak. Just hide her true abilities."

At least Mags didn't think I was completely insane.

.

.

.

.

For the next few days we were on the train, I tried to stay away from Finnick as much as I could. I found his sarcastic and cocky self quite annoying, but yet, he would always find a way to make me laugh. The second night we were on the train, he arrived for dinner in his underpants while eating sugar cubes. For some reason, it had me in hysterics. Apparently he did that a lot because on the third day, it happened again.

Mags and I talked a lot on the train. She gave me some good advice for in the arena. Like finding water, and shelter. She told me how she won her games; by hiding. Mags waited everyone out and when the last two fought to the death- both with severe injuries, then one died. She climbed out of her hiding spot and killed the second last tribute out of mercy. Apparently his scream's still haunt her. Would that happen to me if I won? I hope not.

But now, we were pulling up to Panem. My stomach felt like I had millions of butterflies were fluttering around. I stared out the window. Hundreds of oddly dressed people waved at the passing trains. I gasped. One person's skin was blue! Each person had something wrong with them; either the tattoos on their faces, the talon shaped nails, or their skin was any color of the rainbow. People in the Capitol had scary fashion choices.

Finnick waved out the window and elbowed me to do the same. Maxem and I started to do so. It felt weird waving to people who would cheer on the person who would kill me. But apparently it was to sponsors.

The train stopped abruptly and I struggled to keep balance, a big hand clasped my shoulder "You okay?"

I nodded, and Finnick kept his hand on my shoulder making me blush "Don't worry, we wouldn't let you fall."

When we got off the train, his hand was still on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**This may not be exactly right (about the days they are there etc.) but I don't have my Hunger Games book with me. **

**Thank you for the reviews **

…**..**

Before our mentors handed us off to our stylists, Finnick warned "No matter what they put you in, or how painful they experience may be. Do. Not. Complain."

Before we could say anything they led us into separate rooms. I stood there for a few moments until the door busted open to reveal the scariest people I have ever seen. One woman, instead of eyebrows, she had a line of diamonds. She also had the biggest eyes I have ever seen. The man (or at least, I think he was a man) had two different colored eyes (purple and yellow) and long white hair that fell to his waist. The other woman had tattoos _everywhere,_ all of them were things from the ocean back in 4. Like dolphins, fishes and sharks. They all seemed to move around her body.

"Hello!" she-man shrieked enclosing me with a hug, his white hair tickled my face. I tried to blow it away. Finally he broke off "Hello Annika!"

"Uh… It's Annie." I corrected.

"Ah whatever." He waved it off. "Anyways we are your prep team!"

Oh really? I thought they were pet's.

"This is Aqua!" He gestured to the one with the fish tattoos, "Peko!" Diamond eyebrows. "And me! Jacey!" He smiled. I'm guessing it was supposed to me happy. But it looked evil. "Let's make you beautiful!"

"Take off your clothing." Aqua ordered.

I looked around to make sure she was talking to me "W-what?"

"Your clothing. Take it off."

With shaky fingers, I managed to disrobed myself and my prep team got to work.

"OH, you tributes are _so_ hairy!" she exclaimed while pulling out something from a cart. After distributing the sticky solution evenly onto my arms and legs, she brought out some sort of papery thing and placed it on my leg. By the time I realized what she was doing it was too late.

_**RIP**_!

I gasped and grabbed the edge of the table I was sitting on, somehow I managed not to scream. I think if I did scream, they would laugh. I bit my lip hard while they did my other leg. Peko gave me a sympathetic look, and then started to work on my hair. She attempted to try to untangle my hair while being gentle. Each painful tug she'd whisper sorry. My prep team gushed, fussed, waxed, untangled, brushed and bathed every inch of my body.

Peko's nimble fingers worked softly into my hair, putting in something that smelled like oranges, and I almost dozed off. I tried to stay awake by listening to Aqua's and Jacey's silly conversations. They were talking about which shade of purple they should get there skin. Apparently purple was very in.

"I know! Maybe we could talk to Brigum and see if we could do that to Annie!" Jacey suggested.

Before I could protest a voice came at the door. "I don't think she'd like that very much."

I tried to turn around, but I already knew who the voice was. Finnick. When I finally got to turn around another man was standing there. He had fluffy bright orange hair, very light eyes, and he was short and plump. For some reason he reminded me of my grandfather. That must be my stylist Brigum.

"Hello." The man came down "I'm your stylist, Brigum." He sat down on one of the chairs. "Okay. Let's see what your prep team did to you."

When I looked confused he said "Take off your robe."

I looked over at the door. Finnick was still standing there "Uh…"

"OH!" Brigum hopped of his chair and waddled over to my mentor "Scoot your pretty boot! The girl doesn't want you to see her bits and pieces!"

I blushed, and Finnick gave a final amused look and wave, and left the room.

Finally I disrobed again.

.

.

A few hours went by, and they were just pulling on my outfit for the chariot rides. I almost bit my nails nervously, but Jacey smacked my hand. "No! Do you know how difficult it was to fill your nails!"

"Sorry." I muttered.

It was pretty obvious what I was going to be. A mermaid. Lots of times District 4 were mermaids, to the Capitol it was the perfect outfit. Sparkly, Pretty and provocative.

But still, I smiled when I saw the silvery purple tail. It reminded me of my childhood; when I was a child I would spend hours on the beach, picking seashells and trying to find mere-people. Each day I would come back with an armful of seashells and starfishes. Sunburnt and smelling of low-tide and sweat. Those were my favourite childhood memories.

I snapped out of it when they clipped on a dark seashell bra. My cheeks reddened and you could see it through the makeup they expertly put on. "D-do I have to wear this?"

Brigum whipped around and gave me a death glare "What?" His voice shook. "You don't like it?"

"Yes I do!" I said quickly, "But… I don't feel comfortable wearing-" I cut off though, remembering what Finnick said _No matter what they put you in, or how painful they experience may be. Do. Not. Complain_. I smiled and shook my head "Never mind. It's perfect."

They lead me to the mirror, my skin looked clear and glowing. My prep team did a good job of covering my freckles. My eyebrows were high and dramatic, and my eyelashes looked longer, they brushed my cheeks whenever I blinked. They kept my hair wavy, they called it 'beach waves', which made me confused. Why would they call it that? People's hair in the beaches of District 4 was wild and crazy, and usually smelled like sea salt or low tide.

Surprisingly I could walk around in my tail. They also managed to cover my scar I got on my hip from falling on the rocky cliffs. My fingers brushed over where it was, I could still feel the rougher skin.

"Don't worry." Aqua said. "_If_ you win, they'll get rid of that horrible scar."

I frowned, just the way she said it made me mad. Like she didn't have faith that I wouldn't win. Lots of people won, and they looked hopeless. Like Johanna Mason. She acted small and weak. Could I do that? Probably not. I was a horrible liar, and Johanna cried during her reapings, something I wouldn't have been able to do.

"Now let's find you some shoes."

.

.

**Finnick Odair.**

The prep team and stylists did a fantastic job with Maxem, and I have not seen Annie's outfit yet. Hopefully it well is not provocative like his. He was wearing some sort of armour, and it looked like it was made out of fish scales, they glittered whenever he moved. His hair was spiked up, and glitter was placed in his hair. Not very manly. But the Capitol seemed love sparkles. We were walking down the hallways, meeting up with Annie and her prep team and stylist.

"You nervous?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good. You should be. Because _everyone _will be watching. So you know… don't mess up."

"That makes me feel better."

"Ohh, Finnick don't make him even more nervous." Mags said.

I slapped him on the back and laughed, he did the same. It felt good… to laugh. Especially at the Capitol. I knew as soon as I was finished the night, I would have to go to a party and find sponsors. I could _always_ get sponsors. But sometimes it would take a little more 'effort'.

When we reached the door of Annie's room, her stylist Brigum was standing at the door beaming. "Now presenting Anna Cresta! The girl tribute from District 4!" He yelled. I almost rolled my eyes, Brigum was very dramatic.

I could hear a voice come out from behind the door "Uhh actually its Annie… and you really don't need to do this-"

"Oh hush hush!" He dismissed it with the wave of his hand "Now come out darling!"

After hearing a long sigh she appeared. Dressed like a mermaid. A very revealing mermaid. Annie's face was bright red, and her hands were crossed around her chest and stomach. But that wasn't working for her very well. Now I could definitely see the sponsors. Very creepy sponsors.

She appeared to me arguing with one of her prep team members. I'm pretty sure her name was Aqua or something.

"But it's my District token. Don't I have some sort of right to wear it?" Annie was holding onto a tattered piece of robe. Well holding was one word. Holding on for dear life seemed like a better word.

"You're making it!" Aqua snapped. "It's not even done."

"I'll finish it soon! I just haven't had enough time."

Aqua held out her hand "Then let me hold on to it-"

"No! You'll throw it away or something!" Annie shook her head.

"NO I WON'T-"

"Are you guys done your little cat fight?" I interrupted. Aqua was breathing heavily, while Annie didn't seem fazed by the fight at all. "I'll hold on to it Annie."

She seemed shocked by the idea "I swear on the sea." In District 4 that's how we sometimes swore. The sea was very important, it provided food, water, and jobs. It was the most important thing in District 4. So fishermen took it very seriously.

Annie nodded slowly and handed me the rope "Do not lose it."

"I won't."

.

.

.

After guiding them to the stables, and telling them to smile, wave, and act pretty, I walked with arms linked with Mags, walking over to where the victors sit. "You know Mags, you walk any slower we'll already have a winner from these games."

Mags rolled her eyes and seemed to walk slower. Thankfully, we made it before the chariots started. Mags went and sat with some of the elderly victors, while I sat beside Johanna.

"How do your tributes look?" I asked while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Trees." She rolled her eyes "Of freakin' course." She turned her body towards me "What about you?"

"Well… has some weird fish armour, and the other is a mermaid."

"Ah…" Johanna said while taking off her dangerously high and pointy heels, then placed her lean legs on my lap. Her black dress hiked up very high, but that was nothing I haven't seen before. "Do you think yours have a chance?"

Maxem did. He was strong, good-looking, and eager to follow. The Capitol love people like that. But Annie, I noticed she always spoke her mind, I still didn't know if she was good at anything. So I shrugged "I think so. You?"

Johanna shrugged "The girl is a bloodbath, but boy knows a thing or two about axes."

I hoped he didn't use it on my tributes. But before I could say anything the Capitol anthem started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finnick Odair.**

After the anthem blared the tribute parade started. District 1 came, with a colossal of sparkles, sequins, silk, with large bulky bold jewelry. District 2 were painted entirely a grayish black, it hardened and cracked; making them look like they were stone. District 3 sort of glowed and twinkled like Caesar Flickermen's jacket, and then Annie and Maxem came, waving. The crowd waved frantically yelling their names. They gushed about how cute they look, and I could see the men gawking at Annie, protectiveness ran through me.

"You know if one of your two win Snow-, "Johanna started to whisper.

"I know." I said harshly. "I know." People think once you are a victor, your safe. But you never are. Especially in the Capitol.

District 5 was silvery and had satellites on their heads, they looked sullen and even embarrassed, the Capitol laughed. District 6 wasn't that memorable and neither was District 7, Johanna wasn't even paying attention, she was lazily playing with my hair. 8 had quilt caps and District 9 was a giant piece of wheat. District 11 and 12 were the worst. They were the skinniest/scrawniest and they barely looked over 13.

Once all the tributes reached the street, their attention turned to President Snow. A shudder ran through me, Snow was one of the most terrifying people I have never met.

"Welcome!" His voice ran out with false cheeriness. But I knew the truth, Snow didn't have an ounce of happiness in him. But yet the sound of his voice was greeted with enormous cheers from the audience. He looked down to the tributes "Welcome tributes! We salute your courage and your sacrifices! We wish you all a Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ me in your favour!"

The crowd roared loudly with appreciation. Most citizens stood now clapping loudly and whooping with delight. The tributes disappeared into the Training Center and the doors shut behind them with a resounding bang.

Johanna and I slowly stood up. Now time to party.

.

.

After three fizzy pink drinks, my world spun a little. Mags and I managed to get lots of sponsors for Annie and Maxem. I lost Johanna and all the other victors a long time ago after drinking and getting lost in the endless amounts of Capitol fan girls.

But now it was time for my little 'job'. Grabbing the lady's arm (I couldn't remember her name) I twirled her around, her green hair whipped me in her face.

"Love your hair." I lied, felling the stiff locks. To be honest, the hair smelled like chemicals, and way too much over priced floral perfume.

She held my hand over her chest, I could feel her heartbeat. The woman tried to move with the upbeat music, but she swayed drunkenly, almost collapsing in my arms. I blinked hard, trying to stay awake.

"Okay." The woman slurred "Let's go to my house."

After finding our coats, we climbed into a long white stretch limo. The Capitol lights danced off of the woman's surgically orange eyes. Her scarily long fingers combed through my hair and danced across my chest.

She seemed so out of it, I was sure we wouldn't be able to find her room.

But we did find it. And my body was once again used.

.

.

Afterwards I remembered Annie's rope. Immediately I jumped out of the sleeping woman's bed and stumbled around trying to put on my clothes. Taking the limo that was parked outside waiting for me, I nervously sat in my seat. Annie would be so mad at me! I felt so stupid! But why was the rope so special? I took it out of my pocket and examined it. She seemed to making a bracelet out of the rope. The knots were expertly done, and then I remembered her on the train. Fiddling around with the rope. Maybe she did have some hope after all. Not that snares were the most dangerous weapons, but they did come in handy.

.

.

The ride of the elevator seemed to take forever. Thank goodness we were only on the fourth floor, because if we were any higher I would freak out. As soon as the door opened and I walked out I tripped over a body.

Annie. She changed into blue pajamas and she immediately jumped up and tried to go into my pockets "Give me it!"

"I-it's in the back pocket." I slurred. "Do _you_ want to get it? "And I winked.

She looked disgusted and backed away.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Then I pulled out the robe. "Y-you didn't tell me you could tie knots like a pro fishermen." I tried to give it to her, but I almost toppled over. But Annie was there to steady me.

"Let's get you to your room."

**Annie Cresta.**

Somehow we managed to get to his room. It took a matter of time and lots of stopping to rest, but we did it. I opened the door and when I turned to shut it Finnick was taking off his pants.

"OH!" I spun around and covered my face.

"Annie…" He sort of whined. "I can't get my sho-o-es off. Help me?"

I groaned and walked over. Now Finnick had his pants and shirt off. Now I could see his muscular chest, damn this man disrobes fast. Finnick still had on his tuxedo shoes and white socks. As quickly as I could, I untied his shoes and took off his socks, leaving them in a pile along with his other clothing.

"Wait! Annie!" He grabbed my wrist. "Please stay. I get nightmares."

The legendary Finnick Odair gets nightmares too? I didn't want to stay, what would he try to do to me? So instead I went to his closet, and found a nice robe. After unhooking the silky robe from it I brought it over.

"Here." I handed it to him.

"What? You want me to make a noose and hang myself?" Finnick asked and muttered something I couldn't hear. It sounded like 'I've tried before.' which made me scared? Had he _actually_ tried to?

Finnick started to make a sloppy noose and I yelled "No! Don't do that!" I sat down and grabbed it from him and untied it. "Do what I do. Make knots. It helps be stay sane and be calm."

He slowly nodded "Thank you. Now go off to bed, sorry I kept you up."


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annie Cresta.**

It was like last night's events didn't even happen. At breakfast Finnick sat across from me, Mags at his left, Brigum and Maxem's stylist was there, her name was Flurista. She was one of the more scary Capitol women, with a tangle of red hair and tan skin. She looked plastic with to high cheekbones and to sharp of angles on her face that looked like they could cut someone. Overall she was terrifying. She could be one of the mutts in the Games.

I already had my training clothes on; a flexible pair of skin-tight pants, and a jade green shirt. The glamour that was placed upon me last night was completely washed away. My hair was no longer smooth and tameable, but a messy tangle of curls I managed to pull into a ponytail. My nail polish had already been chipped, and they were bitten.

Maxem scarfed down his food fast like most boys too, somehow he never lost his stomach. Unlike me, who ate their assortments of delicious food quite slow and still had ill effects.

"What should be doing during training?" I asked after a large swallow of a yellow colored fruit.

Mags looked at both of us. Studying us. "You." She pointed a fork at Max "You be as scary as _want_ to be. Make the Career's know that you mean business. And you." She looked over at me thoughtfully "Don't get attached to the smaller tributes, the more you get to know them, the sadder their deaths will be."

But what _else_ do I do? Maxem got very good advice, mine was good too, other than the fact that I already knew almost half the tributes names. Do I even want allies? Do I even want to be in the Career pack? Not that I would make it in.

Finnick seemed to notice my inner turmoil/distress. "Learn new skills. Actually that goes to both of you. Good weaponry will get you far in the games, but if you don't know any survival skills the _outdoor_ arena can be far worse than a tribute. Start a fire. Learn about edible plants. Get handy with a weapon that will most likely be in the Games. Like a knife."

The mention of the actual games almost sent me in a frenzy. I didn't want to die! The thought of it kind of scared me. I want to see grandpa again! I want to be able to smell low tide and salt in District 4. But when or if I die in the games, I wouldn't be able to and the thought of it was pretty much unbearable.

After breakfast we took the elevator down to the Training Center. After Finnick and Mags left us we walked in. the training center was a massive, open gym. There was a section for knot tying, which made me happy, if all else fails I'd go there. Most tributes were there, and they are gathered into a circle around the head trainer, her name was Atala. She looked as tough and imitating as District 1 & 2. Peacekeepers outlined the perimeter of the Center with stud guns. Guess they wouldn't want the tributes fighting and getting hurt. They'd want that to wait for the games. Up above us are the Gamemakers. Studying us as if we were a new type of animal.

"No fighting with other tributes." Atala declared "Save that for the arena."

Some kids actually smiled. My stomach wanted to lose its lunch. She told us basically the same things Finnick told me and Maxem. But she said how many of us will die in graphic detail. After she explained, someone blew a whistle and training had begun.

Maxem immediately went to the spear section. There were also tridents there, and he smiled. Lilac, Simon, Kanda and Wyatt went over to talk to them. A few times their eyes landed on me, but they never made an attempt to come over to me.

A large net stretched across the ceiling of the center, you had to jump to get on, and so I went over to it and tried to jump. The first time I completely missed and fell. I could hear Wyatt and Simon laugh at me. The second time my fingers brushed it and held on for a few seconds but then I fell off, this time on my feet. Determined to do it, I tried for the third time. This time I jumped as high as I could and had a good grip on the rope. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't go it. So I swung my legs, hooking it onto the rope besides me, and squeezed myself up it.

I grinned, somehow I managed to get up. Bruised and blistered, but I still did it. I couldn't sit up, or else my head would hit the cement roof.

"Good job." A tiny girl smiled. She had large hazel colored eyes that I couldn't stop staring at.

I didn't even notice her and I jerked back, hitting my head on the roof. The girl giggled and apologized for scaring me.

"Your District 4 right? I'm Alanna, from District 7."

Remembering Mags words, I started to climb down "Thanks and see you later." As soon as my feet hit the floor I made my way over to start a fire, with Alanna's sad , large eye burning a hole in the back of my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**I`ve planned out how Finnick is going to tell Annie about his 'job' he has to do. I don't know why, but I am so excited to show you **

**Also thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry this took so long… I got caught up reading **_**Fred Weasly**_** fanfictons, plus I am in a play so it's been rehearsals rehearsals rehearsals!**

**Thank you for being patient! You might not know, but I am in Grade eight so my finals are coming up very soon! So I've been trying to study.**

…**.**

**Annie Cresta.**

Maxem made his was over to me at the knot tying station. I was in the midst of finishing a complicated trap the instructor showed me how to do.

"Hey." He nodded to me and sat down. Max kept turning around, like someone was watching us, the Careers were watching us.

"Hi." I said quietly turning my attention towards the trap once again. "Are you joining them?"

Max bit his lip, "Not sure yet. I want to go into it with somebody I trust. Like you."

Me joining the pack? Hunting tributes like wolves? I could never kill anyone, and it's not like I have tons of skills they could use. Besides knot tying, fishing and swimming. I couldn't even pull myself up onto the net. Alanna from District 7 would probably do a better job being in it than me, she probably at least knew how to hold an axe.

"They wouldn't want me." I said getting up, brushing off my pants and walked over to the instructor. "Can you check my trap and see if I did it right?"

The instructor walked over and knelt down inspecting it. After he got a good look at it he smiled "This is very good! In the games you'll be eating well. Where did you learn to be so good?"

I shrugged "I guess my grandpa."

"Well he sounds very interesting." Then he had to leave because a tribute called him over.

"See? You could be in the pack."

Before I could refuse Max said "Just come over and see if you like it, doesn't mean you don't have too."

Being in the pack could be life or death. Would I even be able to survive on my own? I could scavenge food. If they have lake full of fish I could manage. But the games were different each year, it could be a desert with absolutely no source of water supply. I hate to admit it. But I needed the pack.

"Fine." I sighed "Let's go."

As I walked over my palms started to sweat and my knees slightly wobbled. Their mocking/threatening stares made me want to run home to my grandpa but I couldn't, I don't think it's even possible to escape the Capitol.

"Hi." I said as casually as one could in this situation. After wiping my damp hands on my jeans, the red headed girl greeted me. "Hey Annie, nice for you to join us." Her name was Kanda.

First I thought she was being sarcastic, but she seemed pretty sincere, an odd thing for a Career. "This is Wyatt, my District partner." She gestured to the dark skinned boy with very long eyelashes "And Lilac and Simon." District 1 regarded me coolly but curiously.

"So what can you do Annie?" Lilac asked.

I shrugged "I make snares, they instructor says they're-,"

Lilac interrupted snottily "Anything important?"

My face started to burn with shame before I could admit anything Maxem stated "I've seen her with a piece of rope, she could make up traps around the camp. So we could _all_ go out hunting instead of one or two staying back." The entire Career's seemed to listen to him. Could he be the packs leader perhaps? The thought of it scared me but I also felt some hope rise from me, could he perhaps protect me? I immediately pushed that aside and shame burned inside. I would protect myself, I didn't need a protector.

"Annie has a great arm and aim." Max lied "With me helping her she'll find the perfect weapon in no time. Don't worry."

.

.

.

The pack left me and Max alone for me to start 'training'. It sucked. _I_ sucked. The bow from a bow and arrow would snap my wrist, leaving me with a big red welts. The swords I couldn't even hold because they were so heavy, and when I was just about to learn how to throw a spear it was time to go back to our floor.

Already I could tell Lilac was planning on killing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry that this hasn't really been coming out! I'm finally done my play so I can get right back into it!**

**Who do you think should play Finnick? Personally, I really like Garret Hedlund out of the three that are **_**supposedly**_** Lionsgate top three men (If you're not sure what I mean just go to a frequently updated Hunger Games website, they should have something about it). But this is purely on looks, the only thing I've ever seen him act is in **_**Eragon**_**, and I don't remember the **_**Tron: Legacy**_** movie.**

**I'm getting so damn impatient! I **_**want**_** to know! I know it takes time, but UH why do we have to wait! **

…

**Annie Cresta**

Turns out, I also sucked at throwing spears too, and axes weren't my calling either. Just when I was going to give up and not join the pack Max made me go to the hand-to-hand station. A large bulky, ox like man gave me instructions, like how to properly punch someone and the correct way to make a fist. Then he led me over to one of the many punching bags. He nodded to me and I started to punch and kick my bag, it barely seemed to move and my knuckles scraped against the bag leaving me with scratches.

"Also use your knees and elbow, most people wouldn't suspect a person shoving their bony elbow into their face." He instructed me.

Great. Not only do my knuckles hurt, but now my elbows and knees do to. In a matter of minutes sweat started to collect on my forehead and back of my neck.

After about half an hour I was completely soaked in sweat. The instructor came back showing me some moves to do if someone came up behind me and had the upper hand.

"Come at me." He nodded and cracked his neck.

Why would I do that? He'd squash me like a bug! Then the Careers never would let me in! I'd look like a fool.

I started to back up "No thanks… thank you for showing me some-,"

The instructor shook his head and lowered his voice "You're trying to get into the Careers right?"

I nodded.

"Then come at me. I'll help you look stronger."

I frowned "Why would you do this for me?"

He smiled "So far, you are my favourite tribute. Even though we're not supposed to say anything. Plus if you win…" He trailed off and gave me an apologetic look. "Never mind. But let's just say you'd be very desirable." He grinned showing his perfect Capitol teeth "Let's get started."

What should I do? He obviously knew more moves them me, should I just go up and punch him? No, it would be obvious he was acting weaker. So I moved fast and swung my leg out, hitting his stomach. It was like trying to kick a boat. When my leg started to lower he grabbed it, yanking me towards him. I stumbled a little and remembering what he said, I shoved my elbow right in his face. It smashed his nose and he let go of my leg. I started to apologize, then remember that he could probably kill me if he wanted too.

I backed up, getting ready to charge at him. But he was already moving as fast as he could. I realized his weakness; he was enormous and strong, but moved as slow as a snail. As soon as he came towards me I darted away, and he fell. But his long muscular arms wrapped around one of his legs. I tripped and landed on the floor besides him. My instructor started to get up, but _I_ was faster. With a leg on each side of his hips, he had a lost.

Or I thought he lost, he started to try and get me off, we fumbled around and I knew what he wanted me to do, so put my hands on his neck

"I win." I said softly and got off.

.

.

.

About an hour later I was at the fire starting station. The girl from District 7 seemed to be following me. It started when I was at the edible plant, then she came to the first aid where I was, Alanna didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation, neither was I, but it was nice for some company.

"The big boy is coming over." She whispered, got up and ran towards the climbing wall that was supposed to signify a mountain.

Maxem walked over where I was, clicking rocks together making sparks. He knelt down and put some grass on my pile of sticks, dry leaves and dead grass.

"You're in." Max said and got up.

I wasn't paying attention to him, so I hit the rocks very hard and the sparks landed in the grass, after blowing on it softly it started.

"Did you hear me? You're in the pack. Let's go."

The fire started, and I felt a swell of pride, but then I stepped on it, putting it out. We walked over towards the group.

They were over by the weapons, laughing and they looked like they were having the time of the lives, the thought of the games sickened me.

"Hey Annie!" Kanda smiled.

Good to know two people would not try to kill me right away.

I noticed another boy, he had muscles like my instructor. He was studying an axe that he held on too.

"We added a new member." Wyatt explained. "His name is Garran, he's from District 7."

"I'm pretty sure I can introduce myself." He flashed a smile.

The boy was good-looking, he would get a lot of sponsors for sure. He had chestnut hair, very tan skin, and wide green eyes. Capitol woman would swoon for him.

Plus Garran probably has been holding an axe since he learned how to walk. That's like kids from District 4. If you have legs and you can walk, you know how to swim. My mom tossed me into the blue shallow water from the beach and now I can swim like a fish.

But I had a feeling Garran was creepy just like Simon, they had the type of personality that made me think they kicked kids for fun. I half expected one of them to say we should all start walking around, and imitate all of the other tributes. Do nothing else. Just walk around and scare all of the tiny tributes.

Thankfully they didn't, and we started to train with weapons.

.

.

.

When training was over everything hurt, my legs, my shoulders, arms, feet, and even my neck. I took a long warm shower, while pressing multiple buttons, which made my skin and hair smell like lavender. After all that, I walked out and had supper, my stomach growled loudly when I saw the food. I had a large glass filled with a bright orange drink with a red berry sitting on the top. I immediately scooped up the glass and felt the cold drink slid down my throat.

When I sat down in my chair I started to hiccup, no one really seemed to notice. My stylist was in a deep conversation with Max's stylist, and our escort. They seemed talking about fishnets. It amazed me how mindless Capitol people talked, and how _long_ they talked. I bet they could talk about fishnets until they lost their voices. Or found something more interesting to chat about, like silk or velvet.

Maxem was talking to Mags. Finnick was the only one who wasn't chatting, besides me. When I hiccupped again Finnick gave me an amused look.

"Been drinking too much darling?" He asked.

I grimaced "Don't call me darling, it reminds me of something my grandpa would call me."

Finnick made a _tsk_-_tsk_ noise, "We wouldn't want that would we? What else could I call you? Sweetheart? Hot stuff? Baby?" He snapped his fingers. "I got it… Mermaid! My little mermaid."

I smiled slightly. "Well what could I call you? We could have like code names."

"Well I do like the name Mr. Hotstuff…"

I shook my head. "No way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Annie Cresta.**

After supper we all sat down on big leather chairs, now Brigum, Justine, and Flurista were talking about their favourite games, doing demonstrations to each other. Lying on the bright blue carpet and thrashing around pretending to die. I almost threw up my lunch.

"Maybe in a few days, we can re-enact one of your deaths!" Justine squealed.

Anger and sickness washed through me and I got up and stormed into my room. After shutting the door, I ran over to the white porcelain toilet and heaved my supper.

I felt a cool hand on the sensitive skin of my neck, and I jerked back, hitting the back of my head against something hard.

Wiping my mouth I turned around, and the luminous eyes of Finnick Odair stared back into mine. "W-what are you doing?"

Finnick smiled "Seemed like you needed some help."

I shook my head. "No I-I'll be fine."

He examined me. "Well… you kinda have some uh…" Finnick broke off pointing to my hair.

I picked it up and viewed the ends of my hair, it was covered… in my puke.

My hand went over my mouth. "Well… I'm just going to have a shower and to gain as much dignity as I can." When he didn't leave, I waved at the door "Shoo!"

He slowly got up. "Okay. But I need to talk to you after.  
`.

.

.

Almost an hour later I got out of the shower. Feeling squeaky clean. As I opened the door steam flew out and I got quite a surprise.

Finnick Odair was lying in my bed.

Thank goodness I left clothes in there, otherwise I would have walked out right naked probably. Hey, I didn't know he was going to wait the whole time I was in the shower. Finnick looked like he had dozed off, a rope in his hand. Huh, no more robe string. I didn't want to wake him he looked so peaceful. It almost looked like the glamour of the Capitol worn off.

I sat over on the bed. Barely making a sound, and stared out of the big ceiling-to-floor windows. I could see people out there; talking and laughing. Living. While twenty-four other children will be off into an arena. Fighting to the death. For their entertainment.

"You seem to do that a lot." Finnick said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Do what?" I asked, looking over at him. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. The tan shirt that he wore hiked up towards the small of his back. So I could see some of his many defined muscles that the Capitol seemed to enjoy.

"Stay off into space. Go into your own world."

I shrugged. "Sorry, were you trying to talk to me?"

"Kind of. But you needed your space. I should apologize though, for falling asleep in your bed."

There was a long silence, until I changed the subject. "Is the rope thing working for you?" Pointing towards the rope he held in his hand tightly.

Finnick nodded. "Yea. Thank you for telling me about it."

I leaned closer to him. "What was that nightmare about a few days ago?"

"Nothing important." He said looking away from me.

"You can tell me you know." I leaned in even closed, our shoulders touched and heat radiated off of him.

Finnick abruptly stood up. "No I can't actually. But thanks for your time."

Then I realized he was supposed to tell me something. "Finnick! What were you going to tell me earlier on?"  
He stopped and opened the door. "Nothing important." Finnick left the room.

.

.

.

Training was less hectic than yesterday. The Careers moved in an orderly fashion, gliding to one weapon to the next. I worked on my hand-to-hand combat. The next hour my skill improved greatly and I could actually take down one of the woman trainers there. She was a bit tinier than me, but knowing I could protect myself gave me some reassurance.

Max and I somehow convinced the others into going into other stations. We needed to learn more things, like the head trainer said. The arena is different each year, you never know what to expect. So we went to the first aid station, edible plants, and everything that we could. After all that we made our way back to the weapon station.

While Maxem, Kanda, Lilac, Wyatt and Simon were analyzing their technic for throwing spears Garran came over to me.

…**..**

**Sorry for the shortness, and if it doesn't make sense. I'm supposed to be studying.**

**I don't own the rights to the Hunger Games.**

T**hank you for the reviews! I can't believe I already have almost 30!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the less frequent updates! I have been having final exams, but as soon as the dreadful things are over I should be updating faster! **

…**..**

**Finnick Odair.**

Stupid. _Stupid_. _**STUPID**_!

Why did I go into her room? You're not supposed to go into innocent 17-year old bedrooms. Especially a pretty little thing like Annie. Why did I even go into her room? I didn't really even need to tell her anything important, I guess I just wanted to see Annie, which is a horrible idea, she probably thinks in some weird creepy person now.

I really hoped Annie wouldn't die. Her chances are very slim, but if I had to choose I guess I would go for the underdog. The thought of my tributes dying sickened me. I don't think I ever have felt this for my tributes. So… protective, somehow Max and Annie have found their way to my heart and I guess they planned on staying there.

Tonight I had to go out and find more sponsors, I made Mags stay because she wasn't feeling the best. After slipping on a tuxedo, I quietly walked out the door.

.

.

.

After I jolt wakes me up, I instantly knew I slept in. The sun's rays leak into my room, with dust hazily floating around. Mags green eyes are right in my face.

"Finnick. Finnick! You've slept in."

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. "Are they already up?"

Mags nodded "Yes, and they are already at the Training Center."

Shoot! "Thanks Mags for getting them ready."

She smiled and softly punched me in the shoulder. "Okay. But next time you get up early and get them ready."

Mags left the room and I changed out of my tuxedo that I slept in. What the hell did I do last night? Was it bad? If it was I could just see the headlines for the Capitol's gossips magazine's '_Finnick Wild Night_' Would probably be it, the Capitol aren't very original.

I managed to sneak a pastry from the kitchen and I made my way down to where the mentors sit and wait their tributes train.

Johanna snickered as I walked in and sat down next to her. "You… uh have something in your hair."

I ran my fingers through my bronze hair until I found a long pink streamer, and I stuck it in Johanna's hair.

She pulled it out and let it drop to the floor. I sat down next to her and stared at her accusingly.

"What?" She asked innocently, which made me want to groan. Nothing about Johanna is innocent.

"You did something to me last night."

Johanna placed a hand over her plump chest. "Why would I do that? I would never!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure… But seriously, what did I do last night?"

"Well, you and good old Haymitch had a drinking game last night." Johanna smiled.

"What were the rules?" I asked cautiously.

"Each time you'd finish a drink. You drink again." She laughed.

.

.

.

I never knew how determined Annie was. Whenever she failed or fell, she was right back up again, trying her hardest. She could walk along the top of monkey bars, and climb up the net along the roof. She saw the window where we sit and she waved almost happily at us. Which made me grin.

In fact, it almost made Johanna smile. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

Maxem was doing very well as well. He looked like he would be the leader of the Career pack. I just hoped he could look out for Annie as well.

.

.

Later that night Annie wasn't her cheerful and happy self. So later before she went into her room I asked "What's wrong Annie?"

Fear swam through her beautiful green eyes. "N-Nothing."

I shook my head "Obviously something is wrong."

Annie closed her eyes and said quietly. "I'm scared."

"Of the Games?" When she nodded I realized how stupid the question was. I had the strong urge to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. "You can do this Annie. I will be there to help you throughout the way."

"What about Maxem" She asked in a quiet voice.

"He will get just as much help." I promised.

Then I put my hands on her shoulder. My hands were so big they completely covered them, and I looked into her eyes. "Goodnight Annie."

Then I kissed her on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annie Cresta.**

That night I had a silent freak out in my room.

_Finnick Odair kissed me!_

But a voice crept in the back of my mind. _Probably just using an innocent girl destined to die. Besides, it was just on the cheek. _But my mind couldn't decide, _But what if it did mean something?_

Did it? Did it mean something? I huffed and sat down on the lush bed. Stretching out like a cat my hand slid under my pillow, and I grabbed my green dress that I wore at the reaping. I brought close to my chest and felt the silky material. This was one of the only dresses I own, I felt very pretty when I got ready at the reapings, but then remembered what it was for. It was for the reapings. For the Games.

_The Games. _I stuffed my face into my dress, the dress smelt like the beaches of District 4 and sunshine. It smelt like home. I didn't want to die, I felt tears spring to my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, feel worthless. I was weak compared to the others. A weird and loud choking noise escaped my throat and I bit my lip from any other sounds escaping my throat.

I slowly curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.

_In my dream I was at the Capitol in a large banquet room. Large tables were filled with endless amounts of food that could probably the entire District 4 population. Soft and sweet music played; making me want to dance. Capitol people would walk up, there big and chunky accessories would tickle me nose, or brush against my bare arms. What were they celebrating? Finnick was there and see seemed to look so devastated. Max and Mags were there too. Every single Capitol woman seemed to be stuck to him like he was a magnet and they were some sort of metal. _

_I walked up to Finnick. "What's wrong?"_

_He didn't answer me, and then Mags came over "I'm sorry Finnick. I'm sorry we couldn't save her."_

_Save who? I waved my hands in front of his face "Finnick! Who didn't you save?"_

_ Mags hugged him. "I miss her too Fin. I miss Annie too."_

_What was she talking about? I'm right here! "Mags! I'm fine! I'm here!"_

_She didn't hear me. Then I realized; I died in the Hunger Games. I woke up screaming_.

"Shh Annie! Shh- _Ow_! What the hell?" A voice cried out.

I dared to open my eyes to see Finnick glaring down at me, rubbing his now red cheekbone. "Why did you hit me?"

"S-s-sorry." I stammered. "I had a nightmare."

"Are you okay Annie? What was it about? You can tell me you know." Finnick told me while sitting on my bed. I was still in my training clothes. Finnick eyed me. "You might want to get into some pajamas."

I quietly got up, went into the closet grabbing some red pajamas and turned towards Finnick. "Wait here." I told him.

After quickly changing, washing my face and brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom. To my relief, Finnick was still there, waiting patiently at the end of my bed.

"I had lost the Games in my dream." Was all I said, breaking the silence. It was so dark I the room that I couldn't see Finnick anymore, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "I was some sort of ghost I think. Nobody could see me, but I could see them. Mags was there, Max and you were too."

"So you were dreaming about me eh?" Finnick asked lightly, trying to make me feel better, I felt better with him being here anyways. I felt… safe with Finnick, like nothing could hurt me or him.

I chuckled lightly and sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep again tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm scared the nightmares will come back." I whispered quietly.

There was a long silence but Finnick finally spoke. "I could… protect you… if you want."

Unsure what to do I blurted "Okay."

I laid down and Finnick laid next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and we fit perfectly together, like spoons.

"Is this… okay?"

My heart fluttered "Y-yes."

"My mom used to tell me this little poem." Finnick whispered. "Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded, hopefully he could see me in the dark.

I guess he did because he began

"I saw you in the ocean,

I saw you in the sea,

I saw you in the bathtub,

Oops! Pardon me!"

I giggled. "Your mom told you that?"

"Yea. I was a little boy when I first was told it."

I snuggled into his arms, and asked sleepily "Do you ever miss your mom when you're in the Capitol?"

"Actually my mom died."

I gasped, that seemed to wake me up "I'm so sorry! I had no-,"

"I know." Finnick interrupted. "I know. Now go to bed."

.

.

.

.

When I woke up the next morning Finnick was gone. Which made me wonder if last night even happened. No it had to be. The blankets on the other side of the bed were rumbled.

I quickly got up, changed into my training outfit, and braided my hair into a fishtail braid. The door creaked loudly when I left.

The only person at the table was Mags. She was sitting there buttering her toast.

Mags looked up and smiled "Hello Annie."

I sat down across from her and grabbed a pale purple melon, biting into it. The juices tasted sweet and tangy.

"So how did you sleep?" Mags asked sweetly.

She knew. And she knew I knew.

"Uh okay…" I tried to say as casually as I could.

Mags didn't push thankfully and she started to bring up interview strategies. "To get more sponsors you could try sexy."

I started to giggle "I don't think I would be able to pull that off."

Mags nodded "I don't think you could either, you're very beautiful in an innocent kind of way. Perhaps a kinder and gentler approach will be better for you."

I nodded "Okay."

"After training we'll have a whole day to practice for the interviews, then it will be the interviews of course, and then the Games."

It hit me like a slap in the face. The Games. The Games will be coming in two days. I might only have two more days to live.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie**

Training went by in a fast blur. I improved on my knife skills, and I successfully made a fire without anyone's help. But being a Career (a sucky one that is, but at least I was a Career), I probably wouldn't need it. Considering Career's pretty much make the Cornucopia their territory. Hopefully there would be supplies, or else maybe they'd do what they did a few years ago and dispersed items around the arena. A tiny boy won that year because he was fast and hoarded all the supplies. If or _when_ the Careers broke up I wanted to be able to take care of myself. If I was going to die. I would die fighting. Not freezing to death or starvation.

Littler tributes cowered at us. Which made me sad, I wanted to go over and comfort them, and tell them that it would be okay. But it wasn't. We were in the Hunger Games. Twenty-three of use would have to die for someone to win.

Maxem had been trying to help me use another weapon besides a knife. "Knifes are too small." He lowered his voice "What if someone like Lilac rushed towards you huh?"

I thought about the situation. "Well then I would most likely be dead." Maxem looked shocked. Why would he be? I could never last that long in a fight. Let alone a fight with Lilac in it.

Max put his hands on his shoulders "I will be there to help you."

How badly I wanted to agree, but I had to stay strong. "Max you have to look after yourself."

He nodded and said gravely "I know. But I will protect you for as long as I could."

I almost rolled my eyes, I _could_ protect myself too. But could Maxem see it?

.

.

.

.

Dinner that night, to put it the best way I could was… awkward. Mags was there, Max, Justine, Brigum, and Flurista were also there. But Finnick was nowhere to be seen. The Capitol people at the table were talking, but without Finnick the table didn't seem as cheery. Maybe the realization hit Max too. Tomorrow was also the training session. I had no idea what I was doing. Maxem couldn't even help me there. I knew I needed at least a seven or an eight to stay in the pack. The seven was pushing it. The Capitol only seemed to care about the ferocity, and lethality of the tributes. If you're fast, good at making fires, or even great at picking out edible plants you'd still be screwed. How would I show my improvement with hand-to-hand combat? There wouldn't be a trainer there. I guess I could wrestle a dummy, but would they laugh? Would I even me able to take one down? They seemed pretty heavy.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but the enormous bed didn't seem appealing or inviting. I decided to get up and go for a walk.

I wanted to leave, to run away and never look back, but that was impossible. Especially in the Capitol. My footsteps echoed in the hallways, and I was surprised I didn't wake anybody up.

Finnick didn't come back after dinner. I didn't want to ask Mags, considering she knew about me and Finnick 'sleeping' together. I hoped she didn't think I actually _slept _with him. He was strictly my cuddle buddy. But that sounded weird. He was my protector? Yea. That worked. He kept away my nightmares.

I sat on the couch and dozed off…

And was awoken by the sound of a door closing. I peeked up from the couch. It was Finnick. He didn't appear to be drunk this time. It was weird. We only seemed to actually talk to each other at night. Was I waiting for him? Perhaps…

"Waiting up for me?" Finnick asked as he walked in and sat beside me, it was almost like he was reading my mind.

"No." I set my chin in place, and try not to show how bad my lying skills were. I think he could tell the word came out too fast. I tried to change the subject "Where do you go when you're in the Capitol?"

"Parties. Trying to get sponsors, you know? That kind of stuff."

I almost believed him, just something in his voice betrayed him. His voice wavered and he sound almost… vulnerable. "I… I don't believe you."

Finnick shot me a very icy look. But before he could say anything nasty that could possible make me cry, I said quietly "You leave… you leave a lot. You go to the Capitol don't you?"

What did he do truly do? People say he just has strings of lovers that he goes around and pretends to love them and showers them with adoration. But I didn't believe any of the rumours. I wanted to hear it from the victor himself.

He got up and said harshly, "How 'bout I make you a deal Annie. If you _actually_ win the Games I'll tell you."

His words stung like pin pricks and needles, and as soon after I heard his door slam I sprinted into my room.

The whole day I stayed in my room, sleeping, walking around in circles, and ordering food. The last one made me feel guilty. The food her was so lavish, it could feed any District. But yet it was all for me, and I didn't even eat all of it.

I tried to recall last night's events. Did Finnick I had no chance whatsoever? On the train ride here he seemed entirely pissed, when I said I couldn't do it, but he seems to think I can't either.

A knock on the door interrupted my sulking.

It was Maxem, wearing his training uniform. "Come on. It's time to go into our session."

_**Uh don't get me wrong I love Fannie, but boy does it take some work! For some reason I had writers block for this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed. But I have so much more stuff planned after the Games that I'm very excited about. I don't know how other Fanfiction authors write, but I write as I go along. So what I'm planning on doing is writing ahead, so you won't have to wait any longer and updates will be more timed/frequent hopefully. I also should warn you on like July 16**__**th**__**-July 24**__**th**__** (I think ha, I don't even know the dates for my own vacation :D) I will be on vacation, so I might not have any internet connection.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lateness I don't know why but I get so damn distracted when I'm on my computer.**

…**..**

**Annie**

Out of the twenty-four tributes, nobody spoke. Not a peep or a whisper came out of anyone's mouth. Maxem was to my right, and the tribute boy from 3 was to my left. The boy had outsized deep set eyes and he scratched at his pale skin nervously when his District partner got up. I felt bad for him, and District 3 tributes in general. There stuck in between two Career districts. He seemed almost nervous around me. I actually thought he thought I smelt bad. But then I realized he was scared of _me_. Me; Annie Cresta, seventeen years old, a week ago I wouldn't hurt a fly, and now I would be dragged into the Hunger Games.

Finally he got up. Then soon (almost too soon) enough my name was being called by a mechanical voice. The room was dead silent, all of the Gamemakers different colored eyes were on me.

The Head Gamemaker got up, I think his name was Duran Linkinlogi, "Show us what you can do Annie Cresta."

I immediately walked over to the knot-tying station and made a few elaborate knots, I carefully set them on the table, hopefully the Gamemakers could see, I also made a trap and dragged a dummy over and placed it in it. Thankfully the trap worked and threw the dummy in the air and held him in place. The dummies plastic head hit the ground with a loud thud and bounced back up. I didn't expect that, I peered at the dummy's head there was a huge crack. It looked like the trap could do so much more damage. The Gamemakers looked impressed.

I walked over to another dummy, and pushed it onto the ground. I started to recite things that my instructor showed me how to do. I straddled the dummy and grabbed its neck and twisted it hard to the side, the head went sideways with a loud squeaking sound. My cheeks reddened as I got up.

"You're free to go Annie." One of the Gamemakers said.

Freedom in the Capitol? Ha, yea right. The Gamemakers kept eyeing my up and I realized I forgot to do everything else like my climbing skills, and fire starting. My hands trembled as I walked out.

No way would I get a good score.

.

.

.

If Maxem was worrying, he wasn't showing it. "What did you do?"

We both knew we weren't supposed to talk about it "Well I beat up two powerless dummies. What about you?"

"Very scary I bet the Gamemakers were shaking in there funny beards and mustaches. I threw a spear and trident until I was told to go." He shrugged

I ignored the first comment. Huh, so he didn't even do any knot tying or show off his climbing skills. Maybe I still have a chance. What am I saying? They Gamemakers would give Max a score just purely on his muscle definition.

Finnick and Mags walked into the living area. Mags sat down and Finnick turned on the T.V. My heart pounded.

Simon`s cruel face came onto the screen. She got a 9, Lilac did too. Kanda got an 8 which surprised me. While Wyatt scored a 10. The District 3 tributes got low scores under 5. Maxem got a 9. He looked pretty happy and proud.

Then my face came on…

I got a 7!

Seven was good! Seven might keep me alive just a tiny bit longer. Maxem high fived me and Mags tried to get up to hug me, but I didn't let her. She seemed too comfortable in the chair and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

The next few Districts varied, but none of them got higher than seven. Garran got an 8 and Alanna managed to get a 5 doing who knows what.

Again all of them got lower than a 7.

After watching scores I headed off to go to bed. Finnick followed me.

I spun around and glared at him "What do you want?"

Finnick put his hands up in surrender "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I nodded "Okay. I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pried into your personal life." Then there was silence. "Finnick? Do you think I actually have a chance in the Games? Do you think I could win?"

I braced myself for a bad answer. "At first I didn't, but seeing you in the training center made me think otherwise. You're a fighter Annie. If you put your mind to it, you could win."

"Thank you Fin."

He nodded "Now go to bed, we have lots of work to do tomorrow." Then he left.

I think I would sleep better knowing Finnick was no longer mad at me.

.

.

.

.

First thing in the morning Justine came and woke me up, squealing at the door. "Wake up! We have to get you ready!"  
After a few times of that she gave up and stormed in, opening my curtains and turning on the harsh, bright lights. She yanked the covers off my body and screamed at me. When I finally got up she wouldn't even let me change out of my pajamas and almost didn't give me breakfast.

The next hours were like torture. Justine would make me walk in high heels. Which I couldn't walk in at all, she made me smile so much I was scared my face would be permanently stuck like that.

"Almost make it look like your dancing okay sweetie… okay no… no like that." She would go around adjusting my stance, and she'd even grab my cheeks and make me smile even bigger. Once she seemed satisfied she kicked me out of the room and told me to go find my other mentor.

.

.

.

.

Finnick was in no mode to actually have a normal conversation. He was right into business. We tried multiple things. Sexy, cruel (which we both knew wouldn't turn out well), mysterious, humble, quiet, and sweet.

"I think will do a little bit of everything. You'll be mysterious, funny, sweet and be a little humble. Be radiant." Finnick explained. "Basically be yourself Annie. You're all these things."

He thinks I'm radiant? I smiled a little. "Okay."

Finnick would question me with the Capitol's funny accent, which caused me to snicker.

"What?" Finnick asked. "You are going to be questioned by Caesar, he has a funny accent. You would look a little crazy and rude if you laughed at his voice."

"Okay. I'll try not to laugh."

He asked me more questions in an even higher and ridiculous voice, sometimes I would laugh but I managed to contain it for most of the hour.

We finally got up and Finnick lead me to the door. "Good luck little mermaid."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. The interviews or my prep team.

.  
.

.

.

The process wasn't as bad as the first time. They waxed me again, which I didn't get, it's not like my hair grew _that_ fast, dipped me into an assortment of stinging lotions that left my skin smelling very good and untangled my hair.

After all that they did my makeup, they all crowded around me, painting my face.

Brigum came in holding a large garment back after they finished. He smiled, kissed my cheek and opened the garment. I saw white. Loads of it.

"Close your eyes." Brigum commanded.

He placed the fabric over me. It felt soft and silky and it was obviously a dress.

"Open."


	14. Chapter 14

**Annie**

White. All I could see was white. Besides my hair. The dress reminded me of sea foam on the beaches of District 4. It was strapless, long, loose and flowing. I looked very innocent; rosy cheeks, pale pink lips, and doll like eyes. My hair was curly and in a half up do. Instead of heels they gave me a pair of strappy sandals, you couldn't see my feet any ways.

"You like it?" Brigum asked.

I smiled "Yes!" And I even hugged him. I liked it a lot because it didn't show off my body like the mermaid costume.

"You will do amazing Amelia… I mean Anna!"

Close enough.

**Finnick Odair**

District 1's boy obviously was trying too hard. His laugh was forced, he was sweating, and he had the nervous habit of biting his lip very hard. Beside me Johanna snickered. I almost laughed too, but that would be very rude. Finally his interview was over and the girl from one came out. She was dressed in a short lilac dress with a plunging neckline which would make most girls blush at the sight, but not at the Capitol, the people loved it. She obviously was going for flirty and sexy, and for most of the people it was working. Her name was Lilac, she would flip her hair and smile seductively at the audience, and she had no idea what she was doing. She was setting herself up for bad things _if_ she won.

District 2 boy was dressed in a scarlet suit and was very bloodthirsty, cruel and vicious. While his District partner was witty, memorable because Caesar and her bickered over which food was better. During District 3's interviews Johanna kept poking me in the thigh and then Annie came out…

The whole crowd stared in awe. She looked innocent but strong as she walked gracefully onto the stage, smiling and waving. I was surprised that she didn't trip, but they probably knew that she would so they put on other shoes, or maybe she wasn't even wearing shoes. The dress was perfect, not too tight and showing, but it gave her a mysterious edge.

"Welcome Annie Cresta!" Caesar said while shaking Annie's hand and they both sat down "You look stunning!"

"Thank you Caesar!" Annie smiled sweetly "You look wonderful too!"

They settled into their chairs "So tell me Annie, how you liking the Capitol?"

"It's very different then District 4."

"How so?" He asked.

I hoped she didn't talk about their silly fashion statements and choices.

Annie shrugged "The food for one. Back home almost every night its fish."

The audience chuckled. Good so far, don't mess up mermaid.

"What about the outfits? Do you like them?"

_Damn it_ Caesar!

"They're very… interesting, on the beaches of 4 everybody is half naked because the very warm or there fishing and swimming."

"Have you seen a lot of people half-naked Annie?" Caesar joked. "Perhaps a certain mentor?"

The cameras came to me and I laughed and then they turned back to Annie.

"Why would I see Mags naked?"

Everybody laughed, and Caesar gave up on that and changed to something else. "So, that outfit you wore to the Tribute Parade, is was very pretty, was it hard to walk in?"

Annie nodded "Very, I'm surprised I didn't fall of the chariot."

"Good thing you didn't, or else you'd be known as the 'Girl Who Fell Off the Chariot'. But you're known as the Little Mermaid."

The buzzer went off and a skinny District 5 kid came on. I didn't pay attention till District 7. A tiny girl walked out with dark hair pinned away from her face. She was wearing a light evergreen colored dress. Johanna's eyes turned sad.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing." Johanna turned away from me "She's just so young."

I've never seen Johanna like that. Inside she was a very caring person, she just didn't show it often. We both knew she had no chance in the Games.

The girl's name was Alanna, she seemed very sweet and polite. The crowd seem sympathetic. But wait until tomorrow. They'd be cheering on her death.

The boy came out, Garran the other Career. They joked with each other, talked about the pack and the Games, and then he left. I was yawning throughout his interview.

The next interviews varied. Some played it sly and elusive, quiet and barely talking, load and boastful, it seemed to get repetitive. Some people fell asleep for District 12's interviews.

Finally it ended and everyone started to leave.

.

.

.

**Annie Cresta.**

I couldn't sleep. I don't think no one could in this situation. My stomach felt like butterflies were flying around in them and I felt like I was going to throw up. Hot and cold flashes ran through me and there was no possible way I could get comfortable on my own bed so I ended up lying on the floor. Somebody tapped the door.

"Come in." I said all muffled, my face was against the lush carpet.

"Uh what are you doing?" asked Finnick.

I quickly got up and blushed "I couldn't sleep and it wasn't comfortable on the bed."

"Mhm." Finnick nodded "Sure."

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was sure you weren't sleeping, so I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the roof."

"You're allowed to go up onto the roof?" I asked shocked.

He chuckled "Of course you can."

We started to leave the room and I muttered "If we get caught I'm saying you tried to seduce me into coming up to the roof."

"Maybe I am." He grinned.

Apparently you were allowed to go onto the roof, because we went up there and no Peacekeepers came and shot us. The wind whipped around wildly and hooted. We walked towards the end of the roof away from the doors.

"Can tributes come up here and uh…" I gestured to the roof "You know?"

Finnick shook his head and stuck his arm out, it zapped him and he jerked back while yelping.

"Why did you do that? You could have just told me."

"You would have tried to touch it anyways, I know you."

"You know me?" I shook my head "You just met me like a week ago, before then we have never spoke before in our life."

"I know a lot more than you'd think I would." He said quietly "But I want to get to know you."

I didn't know what to say to that so I said goodnight and left the roof shivering.

.

.

.

The next morning seemed rushed. Mags came and woke me up and led me up to the roof where Finnick and I just were a few hours ago. The roof seemed more peaceful at night when no big hovercrafts flew over top of them and there weren't a lot of people.

A ladder came down and I hung on and was immediately frozen into place, I couldn't move and it scared me, and then I realized it was just in case any of the tributes were rebellious or suicidal and tried to jump.

When all of the tributes were in we were seated and strapped down, a lady came all dressed in white and started to eject all of the tributes.

She came over to me and I flinched away from her. "Don't worry." She tried to sound soothing "This is a tracking device so we can find you in the arena."

The ejection hurt and I winced away from her and rubbed the area she shoved the needle in. When all the tributes were done we started to move. I could see the area change around us as we flew over past ones and uncharted areas. About a half an hour later we landed and were split apart to go with our stylists.

Brigum led me into the prep room and got me showered, dried off and dressed. The bottoms were a stiff water proof material, I had thick black socks on my feet, and a tight fitting blue shirt with 'District 4' stitched into the back, it was also stitched onto the dark blue wind breaker. He made sure my bracelet was tied on tight and the woman's robotic voice came on telling us we had a minute left. I wonder if Brigum would let me hid in here.

"Get in." He gestured to the large tube.

Guess not. So I stepped in.

"Good luck Annie."

"Hey! You do know my- "The tube shut and I know he couldn't hear me no more.

Then I realized; I forgot to say goodbye to Finnick.

…**.. **

**Just all you might want have a little giggle. At the part where it says "The ejection hurt…" I almost put "The erection hurt…" Whoops ha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annie**

When the platform started to rise I started to panic. It was all black and I couldn't even see my hand at first. I knew not to move or else it would explode. What if I accidently did move? What if my bracelet fell off? I hastily tightened it even tighter.

Suddenly light exploded into my vision and I squinted my eyes, but I didn't want to show any weakness so I held my chin high and scanned the Cornucopia. The land was shaped like an enormous circle and each side of me went upwards into steep hills or a rocky foundation, in front of me was a large damn. Why would that be there? I decided to check it out later. Tress were place randomly up on the hills, some were all alone and some were in thick bunches and it made a mini forest.

I found Maxem, he was directly in front of me, and the damn was behind him. He nodded to me.

Caesar Flickermen's voice came on "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!"

The robotic voice counted down "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!" The cannon went off, and everyone took off running.

Surprisingly I was the second or third one off of the platform and I sprinted towards the golden horn. I dared a peek behind me and I saw Alanna running away from it. Good girl.

When I got there I frantically searched for a knife, I found one underneath a mace. I spun around a saw a male tribute running towards me with a cruel glint in his eyes. When he came a few feet away from me I kicked him in the side and he staggered. But he still kept on coming.

But a hand appeared and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. Maxem came with a spear in his hand and speared him in the stomach, I gasped and looked away. All around me cannons boomed. At least five were dead. Everywhere people fought, trying to strangle each other, or risking their change at getting a weapon, which seemed to be protected by the Careers.

"ANNIE GO GET HER!" Lilac shrieked.

I spun around and saw District 6 girl running toward the rocky edge of the hill and she started to climb it. She had a large yellow pack and a sword. Lilac and the other gestured frantically and I took off running, I grabbed a few knives as well. But what would I do when I get there? I couldn't kill her. Maybe I could say that she was just too fast. But judging her sloppy footedness I could catch up to her in the matter of minutes. When 9 is up on over top she is panting, and I was almost at the top too.

My hands were just touching the soft grass and her large foot went down on my fingers, I squealed and pulled myself up quickly. Next her boot connected to my shoulder and I realized she was trying to push me off, instead of killing me with the sword. She didn't want to kill anyone with her hands either.

I scrambled up and moved away from the edge. She tricked to kick me again but I grabbed it and yanked her forward, and she fell to the ground. Now what? Do I kill her?

She came up and lurched towards me fast, but I dove out of the way and she went tumbling down the mountain. I watched as she died; she hit her head hard on one of the rocks as she was plummeting. My hands went to my throat and I sat down.

.

.

"Annie! Annie!" Someone yelled in front of my face.

I opened my eyes and saw Maxem's panicked face "You were just sitting there like that for like ten minutes! Are you okay?"

I blinked. _Ten minutes_? I felt my cheeks flush, I could just hear what the other pack was saying about me. I looked over the edge and so of them was staring off into the direction we were in, while others were talking or sorting supplies.

"I-I think so, yea. "I'm fine." I paused and sucked in a huge breath "How many are gone?"

"Nine."

That means they're fifteen tributes left.

We slowly got up and climbed down the hill. When I turned around I saw eight different bodies. The other one laid on the rock a few feet away with blood staining it. I closed my eyes and walked towards the Cornucopia.

Kanda was there grouping the supplies, she spun around and handed me tons of rope and wire "Here you go. You said you can make traps right?"

I nodded and sat down, far away from the dead tributes bodies.

.

.

.

The sun was setting and I finally finished making all of the snares, and placed them around our stash of weapons and concealed them with dead grass or sticks. If any tributes came and stepped on it they would be tangled up and thrown high into the sky and hang upside down until we came back. I shuddered at the thought.

"Come on guys!" Lilac said "Let's go hunting!"

…**.**

**If you guys haven't seen**_** Mainstaypro's **_**"Annie and Finnick Web show" (I think it's called that anyways) I suggest you go it watch it because 1. It's **_**AMAZING**_** and because that's where I got the whole idea of Annie-staring-off-into-her-own-world-type thing.**

**Also if my explanation in the Cornucopia confused you please let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I had to make up some of the mentors names because some of them weren't mentioned in the books. The morphing's names are Speedy and Tanyno are from District 6.**

…**.**

**Finnick Odair**

Annie and Maxem seemed to be doing fine. But the scare at the rocky edge petrified me. Seeing the devastated look on her face as the other tribute went tumbling down almost made my heart shatter, and then she stayed frozen and wouldn't move a muscle. Nobody knew what was wrong with her.

Already Haymitch was gone, both of his tributes died in the matter of seconds, he was probably off somewhere drinking. Chaff, Seeder, Beetee, Wiress , Speedy and Tanyno were gone too. But I didn't notice until later, I was too busy staring at my computer watching my tributes. Mags sat on the purple couch behind me.

"Finnick, why don't you let me-,"

"No!" I said quickly, blocking the screen. "You rest, I'll be fine."

I didn't have worry about going on any 'dates' until the end of the Games, it felt nice to be able to 'relax' in the Capitol without worrying about what the next woman will look like, and how long the experience would be.

Cashmere sauntered over and sat on my desk "Your girl isn't looking so well is she?"

I ignored her at first, but she tapped her foot on my chair. I looked up and gave her the death glare and said simply "Shut up." And then I came up with a comeback "Your girl doesn't look good period." That was a lie, and everyone knew it.

"Aww poor Finnick. Jealous someone might get more attention then you?"

She _knew_. She knew what I had to do. In fact she had to do it too. Why the hell would she say something like that? Was it just to get under my skin.

First I tried to avoid her, but she sat on my desk and swayed her legs around. She was really starting to piss me off.

"Why don't you go see how your brother and other tributes are doing Cashmere." Mags suggested, in fact it was more of a demand.

Nobody refused little, old and sweet Mags. So Cashmere walked away.

Mags seemed to notice my tiredness and pulled out a chair and sat down beside me. "They're just hunting right now Fin. Maxem is determined to keep Annie safe until the very end. Go lay down. I got this."

I finally took her advice and I laid on the couch. At first I tried to fight the tiredness and the urge to sleep, but in the matter of seconds blackness fell over me.

.

.

I woke up to screaming.

"_What the hell is that_?" I yelled while jumping off the couch.

Mags calmed me down "It's the boy from District 5, the Gamemakers let out a swarm of flesh eating bugs." She flinched when she heard another one of his bloodcurdling screams.

"How long have I slept?" I demanded.  
"About eight hours, it's the second day now." Mags shrugged.

_Eight hours_? Annie or Maxem could have been hurt! Or dead! I refused to sleep after that. I only drank gallons of coffee.

The pack seemed to bicker over the smallest of things; which way to go, what supplies should each member get, who should go on watch first. The Careers were slowing breaking up with each argument. Annie and Kanda seemed to be the peacekeepers.

"Why don't we take a break?" Kanda suggested. "Were all tired and hungry, let's have some lunch."

Annie and Maxem broke out their supplies and they all ate in silence. Each individual member of the pack had their own backpack. Most of theirs were reasonably sized, but Annie's appeared to be the largest. It didn't seem fair that the smallest tribute in the pack got the largest backpack, but the others (besides Maxem and Kanda) liked to see her discomfort.

The Gamemakers were getting anxious, only one tribute had been killed on the second day, and that was by the Gamemakers themselves. But yet, no other tribute was forced to go by the Careers. Maybe they were already close, or maybe the Gamemakers were hoping the pack would split up early and murder each other. It has happened before.

After lunch they went off again, searching the arena, and looking for tributes. Wyatt found some tracks and they started to follow them. They were in large line, Annie was in front of Kanda who was second last, and Maxem brought up the rear.

Simon stopped suddenly and Garran ran directly into him hard and fell to the ground. Simon backed up and accidently stepped on it hard.

"Shit!" He cursed and felt his leg. It was twisted.

I almost laughed at his unluckiness.

"Whatever." Lilac tossed her blonde hair back "Let's keep going."

"He's hurt." Annie bent down next to him "We should fix-,"

"No! We have taken to many breaks today!" argued Wyatt.

"Fine." Annie stood up and helped up Garran "I'll take him back to the supplies and get him fixed, you guys keep going, and tomorrow the real hunt will begin."

Damn you Annie and your kindness! What if a lone tribute sees an injured Career and the smallest tribute? They could die!

"Damn you _stupid_ girl!" bellowed Johanna. At first I thought she was talking about Annie. But Johanna didn't care about a lot of people.

Mags took over while I went to see what was wrong. Johanna took her eyes off the screen. "Oh, so you finally leave you station and your girl to see what's wrong?" she said snidely. Johanna was fuming and even a little fear danced through her round brown eyes. She ran her fingers through her spiky hair.

I glanced at her screen, her smaller tribute Alanna was caught in Annie's trap. She was clinging onto some supplies, she held a water bottle and a small bit of food. She seemed not to have any weapon with her to cut her down. Alanna was planning on stealing some of their food. That would not go well with the Career's.

Annie and Garran were a few kilometers away, but they would be coming very soon and know doubt the little girl from District 7 would be slaughtered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed, like I said I have loads more romantic/fluffy planned **_**after**_** Annie actual Games. How long do the Games last anyways? Weren't Katniss's and Peeta's games two weeks? Or something like that.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I already have 50 and this is only the seventieth chapter! I really appreciate them **

…

**Annie Cresta**

Taking Garran back to camp reminded me of when I took Finnick back to camp, there was a lot of stumbling, and a little bit of laughing. I knew I shouldn't have been giggling considering I was in the Hunger Games and I should be watching my back, maybe it was just the nerves or shock from yesterday's brawl.

We came back to the camp maybe an hour later. We were just coming up the encampment when I noticed a small figure dangling from one of my traps.

_Alanna_.

I gasped and looked at Garran. What would he do? Would he kill his own District partner Alanna, or would he have the decently to ask me to do it instead? Well I wouldn't do it. I would _not_ murder a little girl.

Garran and I stared at each other in shock. He finally said quietly "Please don't kill her. She's just a little girl."

I almost whooped with joy. "No! I don't want to anyways."

When we came besides Alanna, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was muttering something.

"Alanna?" I whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she flinched "If you're going to do it, please do it quick."

Did she think we would actually _do_ something like that to her? To murder her? I brought my ridiculously large bag on the ground and brought out a knife.

Alanna winced and whispered "I didn't think it would be you Annie. Out of all of the people"

I frowned "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm letting you go."

Her hazel eyes lit up "Really?"

Garran nodded "Yea. But I'm terribly sorry, you can't take a lot of the supplies, Lilac would notice and she'd have our heads. You can take an apple or two and one water bottle. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Garran and I both got her down as swiftly as possible. It was sort of easy because of how small and light she was.

I hugged her "Get as much distance as you can from the others Alanna." I paused "Go… uh, that way!" I pointed to the opposite direction to where the rest of the pack was.

She took off running. Hopefully I'd never have to see her again, because if I did, it probably wouldn't be a pleasant meeting.

Garran sat down on the grass and I dug through the supplies, I didn't know exactly what to do. So I brought out the first aid supplies and peered in. I grabbed some of the little purple pills. It was pain relieving pills. I popped two out and gave them to Garran.

He nodded and drank from bottled water "Thanks Annie."

"You're welcome."

But what for the swelling in his ankle? It didn't appear to be broken, but it was swelling. I picked up a square plastic sheet. It was filled with blue jelly and had a small metal piece that was shaped like a circle, I brought it out and presented it to Garran "Do you have any idea what this is for?"

He squinted and his eyes lit up. "Oh! We have those in District 7. There ice packs, you push the metal bit and it spreads coldness around the plastic bit. We put them in our lunch packs and it keeps our drinks cold when we go to work and cut wood."

I nodded and cracked the metal bit. The plastic instantly started to feel colder. I placed it on his ankle and Garran sat back and relaxed "That feels much better," He murmured "Thank you."

I looked inside the box again and grabbed the same type of device expect it was filled with red jelly. "I'm guessing this one is for warmth?"

Garran nodded "Yes. It's very nice for the winter." He paused "It feels good to see something familiar in this unfamiliar place."

I knew what he meant. If there was a sudden ocean that sprouted up from the ground I would be very happy and lucky girl.

There had to be some sort of body of water somewhere, there must be some up by the damn, but there had to be some hidden somewhere else too. Tomorrow I would ask the group if we could go and check it out. Hopefully they'd agree with me.

.

.

.

"Na, let's go check out the other side of the area first. We'll go there after."

Seriously? Did Lilac have to disagree on _everything_ that I said? It was the next day and maybe she was so grumpy because she was on watch most of the night. I'm surprised she didn't kill me in my sleep.

Maxem shook his head "I think that's where most tributes would be anyways, where water is held."

Thank you Max! Lilac seemed like she wanted to ague more but everyone else agreed with us so we took off as soon as we all ate and grabbed out packs. Beef jerky, water, and dried up mangoes, _delicious_.

Last night Lilac, Wyatt, Simon, Kanda, and Maxem found two people last night. The boy from District 8 and the girl from 10 were now dead too. Apparently their deaths were bloody and brutal. Ten people were gone. Thankfully Alanna wasn't one of them. It seemed to be going too fast. Soon the pack would split up and we would all kill each other. I didn't want that. I needed to think of a plan. Maybe I could slip away into the night in a day or two and hide like Mags did. But I didn't want to leave Maxem or Kanda.

We got to the damn a few hours later. It was enormous and probably held hundreds of gallons of water. The damn was made out of concrete and seemed to be a little withered, but from what? It had been hot for the last three days, maybe the sun started to weaken it. But that didn't make sense, it had been only _three_ days, it needed to be a much longer time period.

Unless the Gamemakers made the damn like that, maybe they wanted to flood the arena.

A rustling noise interrupted me from my thoughts, Lilac went sprinting into the bushes. We heard a small squeal "Don't t-touch me!"

"Ow! You little bitch!" Lilac snarled and brought out the girl from District 5 by holding onto her ashy blonde hair.

"She _bit_ me!" Lilac said stunned and brought the girl close to her "That's just foul play!"

The girl spit in her face, and I almost laughed, but I knew she would be dead very soon.

Lilac brought out a knife that was once in her bag, and pushed the girl to the ground. She straddled her and glared at her, none of us said anything when she brought the knife into the girls' knee hard.

I gasped quietly, luckily nobody heard me. Lilac then cut her stomach and the girl wheezed. I looked away and bit my lip hard.

What seemed like hours later the cannon boomed and the girls tortured cries were no longer heard.

"Okay." Lilac said while wiping her bloody hands on the dead girls' clothing "Let's go."

.

.

.

The next day seemed like a repeat of yesterday. We got up, ate and left to go hunting. But instead of going by the damn we went into another mini forest. The forest was deeper than the other ones, we kept walking until we found mud.

"There has to be another source of water then." Maxem said. "It still hasn't rained."

That was true, the weather seemed to get hotter and hotter each day, and it was like they were trying to dehydrate us. Bring us closer to something.

We followed the mud until we came into the clearing and there it was; blue, sparkling, and it wasn't the biggest thing in the world but it was enough to give me a little bit of hope.

It was a lake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this has taken me so long, I sort of have writers block.**

…**.**

**Finnick Odair**

Seeing Annie and Maxem faces lit up made me grin. They immediately removed their backpacks and went bolting towards the lake. The others just stared at it with their mouths open in awe.

Annie was the first to get there and she dove in perfectly. The water looked freezing, but she didn't seem to care. Maxem jumped in shortly after they waded into the water to see how deep it got. They laughed and they seemed to be having the time of their lives.

The other Careers all sat down and took a break in the shade, they seemed… relaxed.

Mags gasped besides me and she tapped me on the shoulder and pointed towards the screen "Finnick look!"

I peered over Mags shoulder and stared at the computer screen, a hefty bear sat on the rocks near the place where Annie and Maxem were swimming. It was bigger than most bears, it was obviously a mutt, with enormous teeth,

The bear had a large fish in his mouth, but I don't think he was hunger for fish anymore; he wanted human flesh.

It growled and the bear's beady black eyes followed Annie and Maxem. Max slowly turned and saw the brown bear a few feet away. He swore loudly and hauled Annie up from under the water.

"Come on! We need to get out of here now!"

Him and Annie couldn't get out fast enough, they heaved there bags and ran over to the others.

"Come on! _Come one_! There's a mutt! _Hurry up_!" Annie shrieked and pulled as many people up from their peaceful positions.

The bear started to creep closer towards them. The determination in its eyes told me at least one of the tributes from the pack would be dying. The Gamemakers made it so the Games would become interesting. It was almost like a warning '_you go off and murder other tributes or we will murder you_' my heart raced. Please don't let it be my tributes.

"Wait!" Lilac stopped "Isn't it when there is a bear you're supposed to stay still and it won't hurt you? Sort of like bumblebees?"

They all stood uncomfortably still, but the bear kept coming, this time more powerful and deadly.

They all took off sprinting, and the bear chased after them. Luckily Annie was one of the people in the front, her feet barely seemed to touch the ground. Maxem was the third person.

The unlucky person was Garran, he was a fast runner but he was the last person up, and the bear was even faster.

I looked away when the bear caught up to him. But I could hear his painful cries.

Annie immediately stopped "We need to go back and help him!"

She started racing back towards his shouts, but Maxem grabbed her by the shoulder "N-no Annie, I'm sorry, I want to go out and save him too, but we'd be killed." He said softly.

The shrieks continued, and Annie covered her ears. Maxem hugged her, I felt a pang of jealously. He rubbed her back "I'm sorry Annie."

Maxem led the others as swiftly and quietly as he could, "Climb!" He barked.

"Can't bears climb trees?" Lilac said a little too loudly.

"I don't know! Shut up! I guess we will figure it out soon."

He hoisted Annie up and helped boost all the other members up, Annie would grab their arms or hands and pulled them up. It took a dangerously long time, but they bear didn't come.

Finally Garran's cannon boomed.

Annie covered her face.

They stayed up there for a long time and Lilac said "Someone should go see if the beast is still down there."

Nobody spoke, they all seemed pretty shaken up about what happened to Garran. The others seemed to all realized how dangerous the Games actually were. Even the stronger people died. Even survival of the fittest didn't work in the Games sometimes, occasionally it took luck.

"I will." Annie mumbled and started to climb down like she was almost in a trance. What the hell was she doing? Did she _want_ to get killed?

"Annie what the hell are you doing? I'll go down inst-,"

"_Shh_!" hushed Lilac, "You can be the big hero if the bear comes back."

No Annie! Don't do it! Why wasn't Maxem going down to help her? Damn it Annie, damn her and her stubbornness.

Her feet lightly touched the ground and she scanned the area. She waited there for a lengthy about of time, maybe ten, fifteen minutes. Thankfully the beast didn't come charging out and killing her just like it did with Garran. Annie seemed to be a lucky girl.

Mags decided to kick me out of the chair and I went over to grab some coffee, Johanna was there looking very pale and her hand shook as she poured the coffee into a black coffee cup.

"You okay Jo?" I asked.

She nodded a little too fast "Yep I'm fine. My boy tribute just died. He's the one I actually thought who had a chance, and my girl tribute is dying of starvation and I can't send her any damn food!"

"Why can't you? I thought you got sponsors."

"They were mostly for _Garran_ and now he's dead. The money for Alanna will quickly go if I keep sending her food."

"Have you sent her food so far?"

"Once or twice, she had to resort into stealing from the Careers, but now she's too frightened to go back."

I hadn't paying much attention to the other tributes at all, it was all Annie and Maxem. I refused to believe that one of them wouldn't make it home. One of them had to make it home right?


	19. Chapter 19

…**.**

**Annie Cresta**

That night Garran's face flashed through the night sky. His face was the only one that did, we stopped hunting for the rest of the day in honor of his death. We sat there in silence as his face disappeared.

"You okay?" Kanda asked and she sat down beside me, handing me some water and crackers.

I nodded "Yea, I'm fine." I took a sip from the canteen and handed it back to her.

Again, we didn't say anything, but it was nice to know somebody was there for me, not just Maxem.

"I'll watch first." Wyatt offered sleepily, no matter how tire he almost always tried to watch at least for an hour.

I got into my sleeping back, grateful for the warmth I fell asleep.

.

.

.

Something tickling my face woke me up. I slowly sat up and found the source; a tiny beetle. I flicked it away onto the dirt. My throat felt dry and I got up over towards the supplies. That's when I heard a gurgling noise, I looked around, and Wyatt was asleep in the play where he was supposed to keep watch, nobody else was awake. I checked each member, Maxem was fine, Wyatt and Lilac were too. Kanda's coppery hair looked wet in the dark.

But that wasn't water. It was blood.

I stepped back in horror and tripped over a sleeping back waking Simon up.

"What the hell?" Simon asked.

My hand trembled when I pointed towards Kanda's bloody form.

His dark eyes widened and he crept over to her. That's when I noticed some of the tiny beetles, it was the same species of the one that was crawling on my face. "Do you see the bugs?"

He nodded, and then the bugs erupted from her chest, and her cannon boomed.

I gasped in dismay and shrieked.

Simon was the first on to react to the awful sight "Everyone up! _Now_!"

Maxem was immediately up and out of his sleeping bag "What's going on?"

Simon pointed to Kanda's gory corpse. The beetles were starting to scurry there way over to Lilac's sleeping area. I ran over and shook her awake.

When she woke up she cracked me against my hand, I glared at her and pushed her to the ground and snapped "_Fine_! Get eaten by tiny beetles for all I care!"

That seemed to wake her up she glanced over at Kanda and she was up on her feet in a second "We need grab as much supplies as we can." She commanded.

I ran over away from them and grabbed my blue bag and stuff some matches and the heating and cooling plastic sheets, I also grabbed a canteen of water and three knives. I rolled up my sleeping bag and shoved that it too. Everybody else grabbed what they could and we were sprinting towards the rocky cliffs that I fought on just a few days ago.

I swear blood stained the rock, I swear it was the blood from the dead tribute _I_ killed. I couldn't stop staring at it.

We scaled the cliffs with Maxem half haling me/ carrying me up it. I snapped out of it; the Careers were arguing.

"Who was supposed to be on watch?" Lilac asked, her voice levels dangerously high.

"I was." Wyatt said guiltily.

She walked up to him and hit him on the chest "Well you got _you_ District partner killed! And almost _all_ of _us_ killed!"

"Oh, you don't think I'm aware of that?" He asked harshly.

I needed to walk away from the fighting, I slowly got up and walked towards some of the trees and leaned against it. I covered my ears too, not wanting to her there big argument.

I stared off into space, looking at the night sky. For such an ugly arena the sky was… beautiful. Dark blue and sparkling with stars, it reminded me of the nights at District 4, the sky would reflect off the ocean, I used to sneak out and go swimming, it made me feel free, it made me feel like I was swimming in the sky. I missed that.

Maxem and the others were getting pretty heated, I knew I should go over there and break it off but I couldn't do it for some strange reason. I didn't have the urge to. It's like I _wanted_ them to fight, but I didn't have the energy to go over there and break up _another_ fight. I knew I had to leave soon, but I didn't want Maxem to fend for himself. So I walked over towards them, was when are when I noticed Lilac went missing.

I looked behind me, half expecting her to be behind me holding a weapon, she wasn't. I turned back too Maxem and then. That's when I noticed Lilac holding an axe. What was she planning on using that for?

She slowly crept up behind Max, Simon and Wyatt noticed and didn't say anything. I didn't know what was going on before it was too late.

L-Lilac _cut_ off Maxem's head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took too long!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games characters, or storyline.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews! **

…

**Finnick Odair**

Something inside Annie seemed to snap like an elastic band. As soon as Maxem's cannon went off, Annie made a large choking noise and took off sprinting in the other direction.

The Careers seemed to notice and Lilac swore loudly, Wyatt glared at her "What the _hell_ was that for? Max wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Lilac shrugged "He was holding his spear, he could have killed you in a second. Besides now we have to go and find the girl."

They grabbed their supplies and took off after Annie. My heart started to quicken, what if they caught up to her?

Annie was _fast_ I never knew how fast she was, she didn't show it in Training Centre that much, she seemed to fly across the forest floor, but her heavy panting seemed to bounce off the trees. I was afraid the Careers could hear her.

She darted up and large tree, her foot slipped on some moss and we both gasped loudly. Mags gripped my shoulder when she continued to climb very high up the tree. The moment she stopped and sat down on a thin branch, the Careers burst through the bushes.

"Crap! We lost her." Lilac hissed.

"This is all your fault!" Wyatt growled and advanced towards her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Killing you." Wyatt said causally.

"What?" Lilac said in disbelief.

He pushed her up against the tree Annie climbed. Simon stepped in and tried to defend his District partner "Wyatt… maybe you shouldn't…"

Wyatt didn't listen and he pulled out his large gleaming sword. Lilac glared as he brought the sword to her pale neck "Any last words?"

Lilac spat in his face.

Instead of slitting her throat he drove the blade into her stomach, blood gurgled from her mouth, staining her lips. Her cannon boomed when she fell.

"The packs over now." Wyatt turned to Simon, whipping the bloody sword on the grass, and turned to Simon and gave him an evil smile, Simon brought out his weapon and they raced towards each other, and started to fight

Annie gasped up in the tree then quickly covered her mouth, and then brought her trembling hands up to her ears. What seemed like hours later Simon's cannon boomed. Wyatt was severely injured with a large bloody gash on his shoulder and leg. He limped away and yelled "YOU HEAR THAT ANNIE? I'M COMING FOR _YOU_ NEXT!"

He limped away and Annie sat there in shock and started to tremble. She wheezed and I realized she ran for a good three miles, and she didn't have time to grab and water.

I looked over at Mags, "I'm going to send her water."

Mags nodded and gave me sad eyes "Okay Finnick."

When the water came down Annie smiled and whispered very quietly "T-thank you."

.

.

.

The next day Annie seemed confused, she climbed down the tree she huddled in, Lilac's body was no longer there. Neither was Simon's. Wyatt was long gone, hunting down tributes.

Annie walked around disordered, whispering "Max? Maxem? Where are you?"

I frowned, she saw Maxem die. Why was she doing that? She continued walking, I was frightened that the Gamemakers would unleash some sort of horrible thing on her, but nothing happened. She must be close to another tribute. Fear shot through me as fast of the trains that take to and from the Capitol.

She came to a clearing and saw a tribute lying and shaking on the ground, she seemed to snap out of her daze and sprinted over, she saw the girls face. It was little Alanna.

Alanna coughed and opened her eyes, "A-Annie! Be careful!"

Annie crouched down besides, "Come on, let's go. I'll protect you."

Alanna's eyes started to water "I can't. I can't move Annie."

She frowned "Of course you can, come on, before someone else comes."

"I got bitten Annie, by a snake, it left because it heard a loud noise, but it will come and finish me off. You need to go before it comes back and bites you too Annie. It hurts a lot. I tried to run away but right when it bit me I couldn't move its bit must paralyze you."

"I-I don't want to leave you." Annie whimpered.

Alanna smiled "I will be fine, I'll being seeing some of my family very soon. But you promise me you will win. Okay?"

Annie's eyes watered "O-okay, I'll try."

She shook her head "No. That's not good enough, you _will_ win. Say it."

"I-I _will_ win."

"Good." Alanna beamed, her grin fell when she heard a rustling noise. "Now go Annie. It's coming back. Remember: You _will_ win. Not try, that's not good enough.

Annie nodded and got up "Goodbye." She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm SO sorry it took too long, I feel like every chapter is out late now sorry. I literally spelt like two hours making my profile look all nice and fancy. **

**You don't know how much I appreciate all the support and reviews/alerting. It means the **_**world**_** to me!**

…**.**

**Finnick Odair**

Annie walked away, with tears streaming down her face. The sight made me miserable, Annie had just started to climb a tree and Alanna's cannon boomed. She quickly climbed up and covered her face. I mentally counted how many people were left. Four. That's how many. She _could_ win. I almost whooped with joy. The boy from District 9 was surprisingly still alive along with the girl from District 8. They were both quite scrawny so is they tried to attack Annie she could take them. I shook my head, Annie would never purposely kill someone. Plus Wyatt was still alive, my hope decreased.

Shouting snapped me out of my trance. At first I thought it Annie and fear grew inside me, but it was Johanna, storming out of her cuticle. Her eyes appeared to be murderous. She left the room. I glanced over at Mags to get the okay and she nodded. When I came out Johanna was sitting on the floor in the hallway, her back pressed up against the wall and her head in her hands. I wordlessly sat down next to her, I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she was glaring at me.

"What?" She demanded, her eyes seemed surprisingly bright, like she was holding back tears.

There were only a few times I've seen Johanna weak. One was her games, but I usually didn't count that one, she was pretending to be a weakling. The other was when Snow tried to force her to do the same thing he did to me, she was going to do it. In fact she was very close but she bolted out of the hotel room just as I was doing the walk of shame out of my assignment. I comforted her and she made me promise not to tell anyone or else she'd 'rip out my throat'.

"_They_ killed her Finnick." She started trembling with anger. Johanna could take on a whole pack of Peacekeepers when she was like that.

Why was she so mad? It sounded cruel, but tributes _died_. It pissed me off that innocent children go into an arena to fight to the death, and I would do anything to get rid of it. Johanna was used to tributes dying, sometimes she barely blinked when they died. But now I saw her with her guards down. Alanna had to know Johanna somehow. "Who was she… to you?"

Johanna bit her lip. "She was my niece."

Then there was silence, a pin could drop from down the hallway and we would hear it.i wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and wiped her nose "It's not your fault."

I kept looking back at the door where the victors were, I half expected Mags to come out and tell me that Annie had died a horrible agonizing death.

Johanna noticed my distress "Go back in there."

"What?"

"Go. Your worried about your own tribute, she still has a chance. Besides, you're not the best company."

I almost rolled her eyes, in no matter what situation, Johanna will always be Johanna.

.

.

.

Nothing else happened that night. Wyatt hunted, looking for any of the tributes. I think he was going crazy. He would not rest until he found someone. But he was actually going the wrong way, he was going in the opposite direction. But by tomorrow the Gamemakers would make sure there would be some action and bring the tributes closer together.

I quickly got up to get some coffee and by the time I came back Annie was climbing down the tree as fast as she could. I frowned, did the Gamemakers unleash something on Annie?

When her feet touched the ground she fell. The world was shaking, it was an earthquake. Annie quickly got up and looked around. A cannon boomed. It was the boy from District 9.

The ground stopped trembling and it became quiet. It was silent for a few minutes and Annie stood there and listened. All you could hear was the sound of water from a pond close by.

But it wasn't the pond. I realized too late.

Water came erupting from the tree, bringing trees and bushes with it. Annie tried to run away from it, but it was too fast. The water concealed her. Currents tried to drag her back deeper into the water. It was murky, I almost couldn't see her. Annie was _strong_. I knew she was, but I didn't know she was that strong. She swam through the currents, kicking hard and fast. She surfaced the water and gasped loudly while shaking her tangles hair out of her face. Another cannon boomed, the girl from 8. One more person. If she could last longer than one more person; Wyatt, she could come home. Come on little mermaid.

Cracking came and she looked around. A large pine tree started to fall, she shrieked and went back under and swam as fast as she could away from the crashing zone.

A large branch got a hold of her sweater and dragged her deeper and deeper into the dark water.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm going to be very immature and congratulate **_**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**_** for being my 69****th**** reviewer **

**Annie Cresta**

I couldn't… _breathe_. The tree dragged me deeper and deeper, I couldn't see either. I tugged, and my lungs started to burn. Finally I pulled free, the branch sliced my shirt and cut me. I couldn't even see how bad the cut was, I was determined to surface the water again. I was just about there when I saw a figure floating in the water.

_Maxem_.

I screamed his name in the water, but bubbles escaped my mouth. The figure looked like Max. The hair. The build. _Everything_ looked like him. But he was dead. Was the Gamemakers playing a horrible trick on me?

I came up for air and went back down all in one smooth motion. Where was he? Did he actually die? I went back down and searched frantically. Seeing the figure again as I went deeper. I realized too late. The figure wasn't Maxem, it was Wyatt

And he was coming fast at me.

I shrieked and swam as fast as I could to the top of the water. Kicking my legs hard and fast. Maybe Wyatt couldn't swim very well. I treaded water in silence. There was a something that tickled my leg and I knew it was him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Suddenly his fingers wrapped around my ankles and pulled me into the water. His hands moved to my shoulders and held me underwater. I gasped. He was trying to _drown_ me! I wouldn't let him. Out of all people drown me. Water was like a home for me. No way was I going to die in it. Instead of thrashing around I stay still, pretending to be half dead or maybe unconscious. I could hold my breath for a long time. His grip loosened on my shoulders and I shot free, kicking him in the gut while I was at it. I went backwards, and my back hit a gigantic tree that was half in the water and half standing. Wyatt advance towards me. I grabbed a hold of the branches and pulled myself up.

When I stood up Wyatt was at the tree, instead of climbing he started to try to shake it, the tree glided in the water. The suddenness of it made me almost fall off. I grabbed a nearby branch and held on for dear life. I was _not_ going to die.

I swung my leg out and my boot connected with Wyatt's face. He went underwater and came back up, with blood gushing from his nose. The blood trickled into the water. I swung my foot again but this time he was ready and he grabbed my leg tightly and pulled me into the water. My other leg banged painfully against the tree as I fell in.

This time Wyatt held me in the water I thrashed madly, no way would he let go until my cannon boomed. I turned my head back and sank my teeth into his thick arm. Blood and water exploded into my mouth. I came up for air and spat in his face. I quickly went into the water and he followed me. I swam deeper and deeper; my lungs were burning, my eyes were scorching and I could barely make out a thing, and my ears popped painfully.

Wyatt was close very close. There had to be undercurrents around. If I could somehow get him in he had no change of getting out, multiple people had died in District 4 from those, no matter how well they swam.

_There_! At least I think it was. It was my one and only chance. Wyatt was pretty much weightless and water so I swam up behind him and pushed him hard into the ripples.

Black spots darted across my vision. I knew I had to get out of there. I didn't even see where Wyatt was. I _needed_ to breathe, and I needed it now. I knew what would happen but I sucked in a breath underwater. Water entered my mouth. I looked up, wonder if that was it. I could see the flickering on the top of the water. I was so close…

And I made it.

I coughed and wheezed. I almost didn't hear the final cannon boom.

I did it. I _won_.

"Congratulations! Annie Cresta from District 4, you are now the winner of the seventieth annual Hunger Games!"

I treaded water in silence. Trying not to cry, soon Wyatt's body floated to the top of the water. I dry heaved and swam over to the tree and climbed it.

It seemed like forever until the hovercraft came and picked me up.

When got onto the hovercraft it hit me. I _killed_ people. I thrashed and screamed. People with white coats rushed towards me. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder. Darkness fell over me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Annie Cresta**

Maxem, Maxem. Where are you? Finnick where was Finnick? Who is Finnick? Who am I in fact? The answers seemed to come tumbling in, my name is Annie Cresta, I am seventeen years old, and I live in District 4 which is the fishing district. But that didn't describe who _I_ was did it? Those were just facts, anybody could figure that out. I survived the Hunger Games, or at least I think I did, maybe I actually died. No I won. I'm sure of it.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, dark nightmares would haunt my slumber. Some with Maxem, Garran, Alanna, Kanda. Alanna and Maxem nightmares were the worst. One was Maxem picking up his head and he started to walk around, looking for me. Hunting me. Then Alanna would me running away from the snake, my feet would be stuck and I couldn't move and help her. The snake would attack and with each blow she would scream. It broke my heart.

I woke up screaming. I tried to sit up, but there was a wide restraint around my waist and tied to the bed, my fingers clawed at it trying to get it off. I tried everything; wiggling, squirming, and some more clawing but none of it worked.

Somebody walked in and immediately stopped "Where is Maxem?" I demanded. But is he dead?

The woman gave me a sad look and pointed to her mouth. She was an Avox, and she was holding a tray. The Avox sits me up in a sitting position with a touch of a button and puts a metal tray on my lap. I frown when my stomach growled. The size was very small. Only a quarter of a glass of water, a few apple slices and a tiny bit of broth. My immediate reaction was I thought the Capitol was trying to starve me. But as soon as I gulped the water and saw the Avox's disapproving glare I knew my stomach would hurt. After I finished my small meal it did, I managed not to throw up the only thing in my stomach.

How many days have I been in this bed? Days? Weeks? Months even? I just want to go _home_. I start to claw at the restraint again and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I'm out again like a light.

.

.

.

It seemed to become a pattern; wake up, scream, try to escape, sharp pain on body, and darkness. Sometimes the Avox came and she would give me food, it was nice to have someone in the depressing room, even if she couldn't speak. Sometimes I'd wake up and see a I.V. in my arm pumping what I thought was food, I would grab it and rip it off, leaving me with a bloody gash that would most likely leave a scar. The next time I woke up there was no blood, no scar and most importantly; no restraint. I was free to move around. I sat up and a wash of dizziness went through me, when it passed I checked my arm, it was smooth, hairless and scar less. I frowned, did I imagine the entire think. I lifted up my shirt to see my stomach, the scar that I had there was gone. It made me feel like the Capitol was taking away things that I am.

I placed my foot on the white tile floor, and looked around, the door was shut, but maybe it was open. I stood up at first I was afraid I would fall but I didn't, my legs were strong and smooth like satin too so I continued walking. I looked down, I was shoeless and in a hospital gown. My feet slapped against the cool floor. The door swung open and I peered out. There was a long hallway that appeared to have no other doors.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping to see a familiar face, no response, and no surprise. I wanted to see Finnick and Mags, even Brigum and my prep team would be a nice sight.

I continued walking down the hallway. When I reach the end and turn there they are and I launched myself at them Finnick was there and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "Good to see you again little mermaid." He sounded genially happy to see me, I smiled against hit white shirt.

I hugged Mags next, who patted me on the back and murmured unidentifiable things in my ear. Surprisingly Brigum hugged me too who almost crushed me. Justine grinned and hugged me too. Nobody said anything for a moment. My prep team wasn't there to squeal and gush at me.

"Well come along!" Brigum said happily. "Let's go get you ready!"

I didn't want to leave Finnick and Mags, I waved goodbye sadly at when Brigum brought me along we took an elevator up. He kept talking about all the pretty dresses he was designing for my victory tour. The hospital was underground. Brigum lead me to the lobby of the Training Center and up the elevator to the fourth floor. It was almost a relief to be back here, at least I wasn't in the arena.

My prep team run towards me, hugging and gushing "You did wonderful!" Peko squealed.

I nodded and mumbled "Thanks."

They lead me over to the best thing that I have seen all day; the dining room. Food filled up almost every inch of it. I grabbed a large meat filled sandwich, a bread roll, and some carrots. But my size portions were firmly controlled. I wasn't allowed seconds.

We go back to the room I once stayed in. My prep team stripped me and hosed me down. I lost a ton of weight in the arena, I could see and count my ribs.

"Finnick and Mags wouldn't let the nice doctors 'enhance' your body." Jacey frowned.

I made a mental note to thank them. A few hours later, my hair was glossy and curly, fingernails were painted a turquoise color, and makeup caked my face. That's when I started to hyperventilate, I had to go back on stage, and watch everyone die _again_. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, and they were just about to but Brigum came in.

"I'm here!" He said in a sing-song voice.

He was holding a long blue and sea green dress. "Close those pretty little eyes Annie."

I closed them and the dress slid on, padding went over my breasts and other areas like my stomach, to cover what the games did to me.

"Perfect!"

I opened my eyes, the dress reminded me of the ocean back home, the different shades of blue and green was like staring at the ocean itself. The bodice was tighter and flowed down and when I walked it was like the waves itself. It was just what I needed to get through the interview. I would be strong like the ocean.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AHH**_**! I just have to tell someone this because I am so excited (you know that feeling when you find something so awesome and you have to share it? Yea, I have that right now), but I just saw the trailer for The Walking Dead season three and it looks fricken amazing! I love the show and recently I started to read the comic books, so I am freaking out!**

**Anyways, sorry about my fangirl moment, I am leaving to drive up to the airport on the 15****th**** and on the 16****th**** I am leaving, I will try to write on the way there but I have failed to write more. I don't know why it's something I can't do**_**. I am so sorry**_**! Hopefully you can wait about a week, unless I have Wi-Fi connection.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

…

**Annie Cresta**

But sometimes oceans could be weaker. Just like me. Caesar Templesmith was already on, amusing the Capitol citizens. My fingers nervously felt the blue-green material as the anthem boomed at my ear. As I walked out the citizens applauded crazily. My two mentors gave me encouraging looks and my stylist and prep team waved frantically from the front row.

"Hello Annie Cresta! It's very nice to see you again!" Caesar bowed.

I gave a little smile and said politely "You too Caesar."

He led me over to the victor's throne. It was a large ornament throne, it made me feel powerful sitting on it. But I wasn't powerful. The audience clapped even louder. Feeling giddy, I gave a little wave.

Caesar complimented me and made a few jokes, and then he settled down into his chair. I wasn't ready to see my fellow tributes die again, I quietly started to hyperventilate.

The first half hour focused on the reapings, chariot rides, training, training scores and then the interviews. I had no idea how they managed to compress days' worth of stuff into an half an hour. It was depressing seeing Maxem on stage. Smiling, laughing, and breathing. I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes but I managed not to cry. I saw Alanna smiling during the chariot ride and I dug my fingers into the pretty fabric of the dress.

There was a detailed coverage of the bloodbath, I managed to block out most of it. It showed my near death experience with the male tribute and the girl from 6.

It was odd, I knew what happened and I knew I won, but yet at the same time I was scared. Maybe I actually did die, and this was how it would be for all eternity.

**Finnick Odair**

Everything was going well. No slip ups, no wrong answers until Maxem's death was broadcasted again. It was like watching Annie for the second time. She _snapped_. Annie abruptly got up and screamed. What was going on? She ran off the stage. I got up as fast as I could, jumped onto the stage and went sprinting after her.

When I found her she was thrashing and shrieking in the grips of Peacekeepers. I jogged over "Hey! Let her go!"

When they didn't I grabbed her wrist "Here, I got her. I won't let her go."

Annie stopped screaming and calmed down slightly. I could feel her heart fluttering fast. I whispered in her ear "We'll take in private later, I promise you will be okay. Just remember; if you get through this fine you will go home."

That might be a lie. What if President Snow threatened Annie like he threatened me and other victors? But my lie seemed to calm Annie down slightly, which was what mattered.

.

.

.

Mags and I waited anxiously outside of the hospital room. We were on the dark blue tile floor. Nobody even offered us chairs, I would be fine with it, but Mags. Poor, sweet and tired Mags. People at the Capitol didn't seem to acknowledge her, some even have her looks of disgust because apparently she looked 'wrinkly'.

"What happens now?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said, but the look in her timeless green eyes said otherwise. There were some things you don't speak of in the Capitol. Victor's actual lifestyle was one of them.

It seemed like hours until a doctor with a shaven head and black eyes came out, he smiled and waved goodbye too Annie, when he shut the door his face fell.

I got up and helped Mags up. "What happened? Is she okay?" I demanded to know.

"Annie is… unhinged." He said with his deep voice.

"Physically she's fine. But mentally she isn't. But we will fix her."

I almost snapped it wasn't her fault she was like that! It was their fault! The Games. The stupid, vile, cruel and evil games, they made her like that.

"What is wrong?" Mags asked, noticing my anger.

"That's the thing, most victors are fine, you know besides there appearances…"

I blocked him out because I didn't want to hear it. Most victors volunteered to be in the Games, most victors were from District 1, 2 and the occasional year District 4.

"…so we will run some tests-,"

"What kind of tests?" I demanded, interrupting the doctor entirely.

"To see what her illness is, or if she even has one."

"You think she's faking it?"

He shrugged, I almost hit him then and there.

"Can we see her?" Mags gave me a warning look.

"Oh, of course. I'll leave you two to it then." He walked away.

We walked in. Annie was out of her pretty dress, and was in a hospital gown. All the glamour and makeup was already washed off of her. She sat cross legged on the bed and a grey blanket was draped over her. Her green eyes looked slowly over in our direction.

"Hi little mermaid." I said nervously.

She smiled a little, Mags walked over towards a chair by her bed and sat down.

"You said I would be going home after the interview. I guess I'm not anymore huh?" Annie asked timidly.

She looked so tiny and fragile in the bed. I didn't want to break her vulnerable and damaged soul ever more. So I walked over and sat on the bed with her. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around and whispered in her ear "I promise we will get you home soon. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Thank you for being patient, I get back on the 22****nd****, but I **_**may**_** have internet connection. I may write a few in the airport or on the plane (I'm very nervous the plane is going to crash or someone hijacks it, so finger-crossed it doesn't happen, haha. As you can tell I'm a very nervous flyer).**

**,…..**

**Finnick Odair.**

The doctors diagnose Annie with different things, first she was traumatized, a few more tests and then it was some sort of aftershock condition and the very same day they switched it to post-dramatic stress. Now they didn't have one for her. All it seemed to be for her is test, needles, therapy, more tests, tests, poking, and prodding, did I mention tests?

Each time I saw her (which was almost every hour), before I left she would make sure to ask when she'd leave, I had no idea anymore. Sometimes she would snap and the nurses would come in and shoot her with morphine and she'd be out like a light. Sometimes I'd be in the room when she woke up, screaming and thrashing yelling dead tributes names like Alanna and Maxem.

Finally Annie was diagnosed with insanity, she reacted far better than I thought she would.

"Oh…" she blinked slowly. "D-does everyone know I'm crazy?

I shook my head and said fiercely "No, you're not insane."

She frowned and nodded at the doctors direction "But he just sad-,"

"Tell her the rest." I commanded at the doctor.

"Oh, uhh…. There is a chance that your mind will eventually heal itself. The human mind is a very incredible thing."

Annie didn't know what to say to that, she stared at the dull grey wall. The doctor sighed and snapped his fingers in front of her face, she didn't flinch or even blink.

He turned to me "This is what happens sometimes, her mind goes somewhere else, usually the games. Such a shame, the Capitol would have loved her."

Loved her looks you mean. Before I could say anything he said, "When she comes out of this Snow wants to see her immediately."

Fear shot through me, he wouldn't make her sell herself when she was like _this_? He wasn't that cruel or sick was he? Would Capitol men actually do something like that?

"Okay." I nodded, the doctor left the room and I slumped back into the chair and dozed off.

When I woke up Annie was gone.

**Annie Cresta**

The doctor was telling me to get ready when I came back. Finnick was sleeping in the chair besides my hospital bed. The doctor put his finger up to his lip to tell me to be quiet.

He lead me to the bathroom, there was a pale yellow colored dress on the counter, I went in and he shut the door, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Why did he want me to put on the dress? I took off the hospital gown anyways, and slid on the dress. The dress had thin straps and fell to my knee, there was also a pair of gold flats by the toilet. I splashed cold water out of my face to get me out of my fogginess.

When I came out Finnick was still sleeping, I wanted to wake him up but I knew he had been staying by my bedside for everyday I've been there. The kindness of it brought a smile to my face in the dreary room, Finnick sort of cared about me.

The doc lead me out of the hospital and into an underground area where big and expensive cars were, I finally had the nerve to ask "W-where are we going?"

He opened the back door to me and got in the driver's seat "Oh good, you can speak." He smiled at his own joke, and then he shut the door "The president himself has requested to see you. Snow wants to see you, to speak to you."

That was what the pretty dress and getup was for. I was nervous to see the President, he seemed serpent like and just plain creepy. When we got to the mansion my heart fluttered in my chest.

Doc gave me off to the guards and a few flights of stairs later I was in a room filled with red roses. It smelled like blood.

…**..**

**Sorry for the shortness! Please bear with me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'M ALIVE!**

**Also I'm back in writing. I have lots more ideas. One has to do with my other story I wrote, I'll give you a hint. It's **_**not**_** this one, or The Capitol Games… For those of you who read it will know what I'm talking about. Also I have an idea for a fanfiction for The Mortal Instruments. **

**Sorry for the very short and bad chapter last time. I was writing it in a hotel and my family was running around and I hate it when they're like "What are you doing?" and they try to read my story. So I was distracted.**

**You guys are finnicking amazing for being so patient. Thank you **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Sorry this took so long in the day to make! I was checking up on all the things I missed (casting news, youtube videos. I know excuses excuses).**

…_**..**_

I walked around dazed and confused. The mixture of blood and rose was making me dizzy. One of the large thorns brushed against my bare shoulder, leaving a long cut, but it didn't break the skin. It was the first time in weeks that I was away from the hospital. My legs wobbled when I found my way out of the maze of flowers, trying to avoid the sharp thorns. There was a large balcony high up in the air. You could see almost all of the Capitol, since it was so high up the vehicles looked like insects scurrying around, I wanted to squish them all.

President Snow sat at a table, directly across from him was an empty seat. When I came in he got up "Hello Annie."

I nodded and tried not to stare at his haunting serpent like eyes. So instead I stared at his lips. They were to puffy to be natural, he went through the Capitol surgery's to try to look younger. It didn't work. "Hello."

"Come sit." He instructed me.

I settled down at the chair, on the table was some tea, and some sort of biscuits. In the center of the table was a crystal vase full of roses. "You seem to like roses." I mused.

Snow set down his teacup and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more like a cruel dark smile. "Yes I do. There is just something about them that brings me to them. They're beautiful but deadly."

His snake eyes went to my scratched shoulder. I nervously rubbed it, feeling vulnerable in the flimsy dress.

He cleared his throat and grabbed a biscuit. "Help yourself." After he finished slowly chewing one he continued. "You are very lucky to be alive Annie."

I nodded and politely took a tiny sip out of the tea. It was already cold. "I know Sir."

"Some may say it was a… mistake that you won."

My heart quickened. Try to keep it together Annie, if you're a good girl you will be going home soon. "Really?"

President Snow narrowed his eyes. "I will just get down to the point. It was a mistake you won. The Capitol citizens and I don't like the way you acted at the interviews after the Games."

How I _acted_? "It wasn't an act Sir."

He gave me a look that said otherwise Annie. "Everyone now thinks of you as the mad girl from District 4. You _will_ be remember, but not for the right reasons."

I tried my best not to cower from him. The man frightened me so much. His glare imprinted into my mind and would stay there forever.

"I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." I mumbled staring at the starch white table cloth.

"This is my warning to you Annie Cresta." My name on his lips came out bitter, like he despised the fact that I was still alive and sitting at his table. "If you have any more outbursts…" His voice trailed off.

But I got the memo. If I do anything bad in the Capitol's eyes, my life and perhaps the people that I love life are going to be cut short. My hands started to tremble so I put them underneath the table.

"You are dismissed."

I stood up and was about to bolt. President Snow watched me walk away, but he had to have the last word "Be very careful Annie. It would be appreciated if you do not speak of this conversation."

.

.

.

By the time I came back to the hospital I was in near tears. But they wouldn't come. I almost wished I could cry, to give me some reassurance. What was left of my family could be gone. I dug my fingernails into my palm, trying to feel something to make me cry. The tears still didn't come when we got to the hospital.

When we entered I immediately saw Finnick. He charged over with a murderous glare at the doctor and Peacekeepers, surrounding me.

"I can take her to her room." He glowered at them.

He grabbed my shoulder and led me down an empty hallway. His eyes looked surprisingly vulnerable. "_What did he say to you_?" He demanded. My back was up pressed up against the wall. I was so close to Finnick I could his eyes surprisingly bright. Like he was trying to hold back tears.

"W-what?"

"What did he make you do?" His voice shook.

"Nothing!" Besides threaten me.

"You're lying!" His eyes swam, "Tell me. Please!"

I can't Finnick. I wish I could but I can't.


	27. Chapter 27

**As you can see, Finnick's doesn't know what Snow said, so he's assuming he's making her do the same thing that he has to do.**

…

**Finnick Odair**

Annie was lying. She went to see the President. In fact, he _requested_ to see her. I couldn't ask her if she was being forced to do the same thing as me and some other victors. The thought of her having to do something like that made me want to explode with anger, but I wouldn't show my monster side to Annie. I had to be strong for her when she couldn't be. Like she was now.

"Annie." I tried to say as calm as I could, "You can tell me."

Her green eyes swam with tears "Fin, I'm not allowed too."

My heart raced. How was she still desirable? I mean she is very beautiful. Far prettier than the Capitol woman, she deserved someone to love her, not a selfish man from the Capitol. But the Capitol think she's insane! Do they have no standards?

I brought her into my arms, she lost so much weight from the Games and hospital. I was giant in comparison. Her curly hair tickled my face.

She was crying. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb. When my fingers trailed across her face she shivered, and started to cry again.

"It will be okay Annie. I promise."

She started sobbing uncontrollably, and then she started screaming. What was wrong? Why was she screaming? Doctors rushed out and tried to take her from me.

"D-_Don't hurt me_!"

The doctors grabbed her, she screamed at them "Don't touch me!"

I tried to push my through the swarm of white coats. When I finally got through a nurse was pushing a needle into her shoulder. In the matter of seconds she went limp and they carried her away with me yelling at them.

.

.

.

Another day few days went by with her unconscious, I vowed that I would never sleep unless Mags was in the room, so they couldn't take her away from me. The days she was unconscious were long, leaving me to tie knots. They took her bracelet away from her, saying she could make it into a noose and hang herself. Lots of victors tried to or wanted to commit suicide. I did once, but I knew I had to stay strong and protect my friends and family.

Annie would sometimes scream and thrash in her sleep, I wished I could go in there with her and protect her. But that wasn't possible.

Sometimes I would hold her hand, she would hold it too. I would squeeze it to let her know I was there, looking out for her.

Finally she woke up, her hair tangled and plastered onto her face, her cheeks were a vivid bright red which was the only color she seemed to have on her. She became so pale and colorless.

"Hey little mermaid." I said, trying to make her smile.

She grabbed my wrist "Finnick. Get me out of here. I want to go home."

I didn't know what to say to that, I promised her so many times that she would be going home soon, but it never did come. I didn't want to promise something that I couldn't keep anymore.

.

.

.

It was an endless routine for Annie; get up, therapy, medicine, lunch, more medicine, therapy, and then dinner and time bedtime. Sometimes there was the occasional injection, sometimes she would thrash and that would not make the doctors happy. They said she was doing excellent process, Annie was being a good girl just like I told her too. The doctors thought she was getting better, that her mind was healing. She was healing in a way, but her slumber was haunted by nightmares, and sometimes she would just stare at the wall with a scared expression on her face. She would speak she was

Two weeks after the incident with President Snow the doctors finally realised her. Mags and I got to tell her the happy news.

"Hey Annie." I said, waving and then going to help Mags into her chair.

"Hello." She mumbled, staring at her hands.

Annie was becoming very impatient, I could understand, she wanted to go home. In fact I wanted to go home too. But not without Annie. The doctors said Mags and I could go back to District 4, but we both refused almost instantly, we would never leave Annie, especially in the Capitol.

"We have something to tell you." Mags said.

Annie looked a little worried, like we were going to tell her she was going to die. "Guess we're going tomorrow?"

When she didn't guess I sighed at her lack of enthusiasm, "We are going home little mermaid."

Her eyes lit up, "Are you serious?"

"Would we lie about that?" I pointed out to her.

It was good to see Annie happy again. her mind was not yet healed, she still shouted out the dead tributes names in her sleep, but the Capitol thought she was doing better and that was the main thing. But then I realized it could be a bad thing. If the Capitol thought she was healthy… I shook my head and tried not to think about it. I would protect her.

.

.

.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Annie finally got to wear something other than her hospital gown (which I would blush and try to look away). Her stylist came and helped her get ready, cameras would be surrounding us before we leave the train and when we get off at District 4. An hour later she came out with her hair long and curly and dressed in a pair of black pants and a pale yellow blouse, making her skin look surprisingly more tanner.

I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Almost there Annie. You can do it. I know you can, you're so strong."

She nodded and sucked in her breath.

A few seconds passed and she didn't inhale. I leaned closer to her, "You know, you're going to have to breathe sometimes."

Realizing how close we were I backed a safe amount. Annie breathed again.

As soon as we stepped out of the hospital we were surrounded by loud, noisy and obnoxious photographers yelling and asking us question. I couldn't even see the car that was supposed to take us to the train. The pack of paparazzi reminded me off a thick swarm out bugs.

"Is it true that-," the person got caught off by another person. Each person seemed to get cut off by an even louder person.

Unfortunately for me, the loudest person squawked, "Hey! Is it true that you and Miss. Cresta have a romantic relationship?"

I froze.

Why would they ask me that? Out of all the bloody things, they asked me _that_. I kept on walking, with my hand firmly on Mags and Annie's shoulders. Using my long strides Mags and Annie could barely keep up. I felt like a dragged them into the car. I smiled with satisfaction as we drove away and the crowd got smaller and smaller.

…**..**

**I feel like this was a stupid chapter, at first I wasn't going to put it up but I promised myself that I would try to update every day from now on. So sorry about the crappyness of it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Finnick Odair**

For the first time in weeks Annie slept a full night without having a nightmare. She fell asleep on the couch in the train. She was staring out the window trying to fight the urge to sleep and stay up to see District 4. I let her sleep though, she needed it. Plus, we were pretty far away from District 4. Mags went to bed too. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't. So I sat on the couch across from Annie and stared out the window.

Annie groaned in her sleep and rolled over. The couch she laid on was huge, but she was sprawled out that her head almost hung off the side of it. Her brown hair was in her face and hanging off of the cushion and swayed slightly.

The position she was in looked very uncomfortable. One of her arms was bent so far I was sure it was broken. Her legs were tangled together and her other arm dangled off the couch as well. So I walked over and picked her up bridal style. She lost so much weight it was scary, it was like picking up a child.

I walked down the hallway leading her to her room. I passed on of the chefs on board the train, his name was Greggor.

He raised a green eyebrow suspiciously at me. "What are you doing with the young victor Finnick?"  
I rolled my eyes "Putting her to bed."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Yes!" I shout whispered, and rearranged her in my arms. "What else would I be doing?"

"Well knowing you Finnick…" Greggor broke off, laughed and walked away.

Why would I do _that_ to Annie? I shook my head and continued down the hallway. After finally opening her door and lying her down. I stopped before leaving the room. She looked do vulnerable lying there. I thought about her horrible nightmares.

Knowing it was a horrible idea, I slipped onto the bed beside her. I couldn't sleep anyways, if she had any nightmare I would be there to stop her from screaming. I smiled at seeing Annie looking so peaceful and I moved a stay curl away from her closed eyes. Her chest softly rose and fell and she moved ever so slightly when I put a fuzzy black blanket on her.

I took off my shoes and put my hands behind my head. My heart quickened when I realized I was sleeping besides Annie. My eyes became heavy and I tried not to fall asleep…

.

.

.

.

I woke up to a sudden movement besides me. My eyes snapped open, I looked up to see the familiar green eyes of Annie Cresta. My cheeks burned when I realized I fell asleep.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, her cheeks were flushed too.

"Uh…" I broke off, not wanting to tell her I purposely slept in her bed. So I did the worst thing possible: I lied. I cleared my throat "You fell asleep on the couch, I was bringing you to your room. I was about to leave but you told me to stay."

"Oh." Her cheeks became for red "Sorry, I must have been half asleep because I don't remember."

I nodded "Yea, you defiantly were sleepy." That wasn't a lie necessarily.

I slowly rose from her bed. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep though. I probably scared you. Well maybe not, you know with my looks you probably were extremely happy waking up next to me. Any woman would be."

She rolled her eyes at my cockiness. Seeing her smile brought one to my face too.

"Come on." I said while putting on my shoes, "Let's go get some breakfast. We should be home soon."

We got up and walked down the hallway in silence. When we reached the dining room Mags was already there, she was a very early riser.

"Hello." She said while looking up from her teacup. "How did you two sleep?"

Annie blushed and sputtered "F-fine."

"Okay." I answered.

I sat down and Annie sat beside Mags. I wondered if Mags knew that we slept together. Well not _that_ way. I would never do that to her. But a whole bunch of men would in the Capitol. I felt sick to my stomach and didn't eat anything. I would find a way to make sure Annie didn't have to sell her body like I do.

I thought about at the table while Annie and Mags talked. Maybe… maybe I could threaten President Snow. With what though? Surely not with his life, guards would come in as soon as I put my hand in my pocket to get the weapon. Maybe his reputation.

_Secrets_.

The Capitol was full of them. Instead of the treasure that the woman handed off to me I could get secrets off of them. Most of them would be rumors and gossip but it would be something.

Something that could possibly save my family and Annie. No more prostitution. I would almost be a free man. The thought of that happening seemed impossible. But I would try.

And hopefully I would win.

.

.

.

Hours later the ocean came into view on the train. The sandy land of District 4 was the next thing I saw. Annie and I immediately got up and ran over to the train. She gasped when she saw the ocean, the waves splashed against the shore and I felt at home.

Annie's hand found mine and our fingers interlocked, I squeezed them to show her that I was there for her. That I cared.

When the train stopped we were surrounded by cameras and reporters, thankfully not as much in the Capitol. They didn't shout as much either. Peacekeepers pushed aside the obnoxious photographers to make a pathway.

And they Annie saw her grandfather.

She sprinted towards him, and he was there with his arms wide open. Annie knew he was older and she slowed down and hugged him. His old frail hands stroked her hair and he whispered things into her hair. They rocked and Annie patted his back.

Tears were in the old man's green eyes, he pulled away and looked at Mags and I. "T-thank you. _So much_."

That was the one time I was glad to be a victor, each time I brought a tribute home the smiles in the loved ones eyes was one of the happiest things I had ever seen. Also when you bring a victor home, their home District is awarded with food. Children wouldn't be eating moldy bread and bad fish.

"It wasn't us." Mags explained "It was Annie. She was the one who went through the Games."

"She was so _brave_. And _strong_." He hugged Annie again.

We took a car across town, Annie was wedged in the middle of me and her grandpa, Mags was in the front. It was getting later. The sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows, it was very beautiful. But there was something more gorgeous thing sitting beside me.

When the car stopped and the door opened I smelled the ocean. It smelled do good, far better than the floral or spicy scent of the Capitol.

"You did it Finnick." She smiled at the sunset, the colors reflected onto her face. "You brought me home."

Annie wrapped her arms around me "Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

**AH I'm sorry! I had no internet connection!**

**Did you guys like the way I brought in the secrets for payments instead of treasures?**

**Also CuddlyPeguin is my 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you. Actually thank you **_**all**_**, you are all so nice and thank you a billion times!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

…**.**

**Finnick Odair**

The moment Annie came home I was sure she would get better. It was true for the most part. She still had her nightmares, and sometimes she wouldn't talk to anyone. But she now had one of the worst fears possible if you live in District 4: she was terrified of the water.

It was about two weeks after the she came home from the Capitol. Most of the time she was fine. Mags and I tried to visit her every single day. Her grandfather didn't mind. We would chat and have something to eat, and I suggested we go swimming and fishing. Mags and her grandpa didn't want to go, saying it would hurt their bones, so me and Annie set off. It was nice not worrying about the Capitol. But I knew very soon I would have to go back. Then that would be when I ask for secrets instead of money.

We walked out, lots of people were in the ocean swimming. I could see mothers and fathers teaching their children to swim. I smiled when I saw them step into the water and their faces filled with shock ask the cold water seeped into their small bones. My mom and dad both taught me to swim, basically they did what every parent did: let them step into the water, get used to it, and then throw them in. I grinned when I thought about it, but it disappeared when I remembered when my father 'drowned'. No man in District 4 usually every drowned, President Snow had him murdered because I didn't agree to go to the Capitol one time. My heart ached when I thought about it.

"You coming Finnick?" Annie asked in small voice. She was shivering, even though the sun with big and bright, I was already sweating.

I nodded and headed over to the water, I immediately jumped in and expected Annie to come in after me. She didn't. I turned around and she was standing on the shore, waves softly lapped right by her toes.

"Are _you_ coming little mermaid?"

"Y-yea." Her voice shook, she took a few steps in, the water reached to her waist. Then she snapped.

And she screamed.

**Annie Cresta**

It was all too much. The water, the waves, the sun. It was like I was in the Games all over again. I thought I felt something grab my leg and I screamed.

Finnick rushed towards me "Annie, what's wrong?"

Soon Wyatt would come and drag me underwater-

"_Annie! What are you doing_?"

I couldn't see anymore, I was underwater Wyatt was going to kill me this time, President Snow would be happy, he would have a big strong victor, not a weak lucky tribute that knew how to swim. But I wasn't swimming right now, I was drowning I think.

Somebody grabbed my shoulders and I braced myself.

Light blinded me, I was no longer surrounded by water. Did Wyatt take me out so he could kill me slow and agonizingly painful?

"It will be okay Annie." Somebody whispered. Finnick? Why was Finnick in the Games? A hand stroked my damp hair and lifted me up from the sand.

A few minutes later we were almost home I think, were people were whispering things? Or was I imagining it?

"Isn't that Annie Cresta?"

"Yea, that's the crazy one!"

"Oh! Finnick's holding her! How romantic…"

Finnick was holding me? I felt a warm body pressed up against me, it must be. "It will be okay Annie." He whispered in my ear.

I calmed down slightly knowing Finnick was there for me.

But then a dark figure loomed over us, and I screamed once more.

**Finnick Odair**

Annie's green eyes followed an imaginary thing moving around with the look of utter terror on her face. I managed to move her away from everyone else, I was planning on bringing her back to the house but when I tried to pick her up she wouldn't move. I sat with her the entire time, trying to get her to talk or move. She would sometimes she would even cover her ears. Eventually her grandpa came out to look for us. I explained to him what happened and we picked her up and brought her home, thankfully she didn't scream.

Eventually I had to leave late at night it was raining and thundering loudly by the time I got home I was soaked.

I didn't get much sleep though, so I stared out the window and watched the waves, and I wished my life could be like the ocean. I wished it could be free. The ocean was even free of the Capitol, they couldn't control it, if I wanted to I could take a boat and go as far as I could out to sea, and see what other land was out there. But I couldn't leave my family and friends.

"Are you okay Fin?" A small voice asked behind me.

I turned around and saw my little sister Opal. Standing at the doorway. Her wide eyes were frantic, all though she was twelve she still hated the sound of thunder.

"Yea." I scooted over and let sit down with me. It was sort like a drill engraved into my mind, when the thunder got loud she'd come to my room and we would sit there until it's over.

Opal got onto the bed and made herself comfortable "How is the girl Annie?"

I liked how Opal didn't say she was crazy, she sounded like she was genially concerned about her. "I have no idea. The doctors said time will tell. But so far she isn't doing the best."

She nodded "I think she will get better."

"How can you tell?"

"I watched her games Finnick. She seems like a fighter and a survivor."

"She is."

When the thunder boomed Opal flinched, she saw me watching and she put on a brave face. "You don't have to do that you know." I said "Act brave all the time. Everyone has their fears."

"Then why do you do it then?" She asked "Put on a brave face every single day. You can be scared and cry sometimes too."

We sat there in silence, listening to the rain pound against the roof and windows. Finally Opal broke the silence "When do you have to go to the Capitol for your meetings?"

I sighed, Opal thought I went for meetings, she was young and she didn't need to know those sorts of things. Nobody needed to know those things. " About a week."

Opal groaned "Really? So soon? I'll miss you." Before I could say anything she asked "Do you think I can meet Annie?"

I frowned "Why would you want to meet her?"

"I don't know. There is something about her that seems interesting. You smile around her."

Annie was very interesting "You're saying I don't smile?"

"You do sometimes, when you think nobodies looking. But most of the times they are fake."

The thunder and rain finally started to calm down "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

…**..**

**The romance shall commence very soon I swear!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Guess what I'm in the midst of writing? A sort of sequel… Yes that's right, be excited Ha-ha.**

**Damn you internet! I have been on my computer almost all day and I guess I wasn't in the mood for writing sorry!**

**I'm glad you guys all like Opal!**

…

**Finnick Odair**

"Okay. You have to act normal." I whispered to Opal as we walked towards Annie's house. Opal didn't even bother to put sandals, sand already clung to her small feet.

"I _am_ normal!" she glared up at me, though her green eyes looked more innocent than evil.

The traces of last night's storm didn't seem to exist. The sun hung high in the sky there wasn't any trace of clouds. When we reached Annie's victor house, her grandpa opened the door, knowing that I would be coming.

"Is Mags here?" Opal asked excitedly, she loved talking to Mags, she was her role model to Opal. Everything Mags said seemed to be engraved into her head.

"Uh yes." Felix, Annie's grandpa blinked. When Opal skipped in he looked at me to explain "Oh, that's my sister Opal. I hope you don't mind that I brought her."

"Oh, of course not!" He waved me in.

"So how's she doing?"

"She woke up and wouldn't fall back asleep during the thunderstorm. She just stared out the window. I stayed up with her."

I felt a pang of guilt. I wasn't there to stay up with her.

"Where is she now?" Sometimes when I would come over she would be asleep or sitting on the couch, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Outside." He pointed to the window.

I walked over and peered out. She was dangerously close to the water, but she didn't seem afraid. Annie sat cross legged and stared out to the sea. I was sort of shocked to see her out there.

"I was making breakfast…" Felix started to explain "and when I turned around she was out the door and heading towards the water. But she didn't go in, she sat down when I got there. I can't get her in. But she seems… at ease outside. I check out the window every five minutes and she's fine. But I'm nervous, soon I have to go back to work. What if she goes outside when I'm not home? "

"I'm sure Mags will come and visit her, my sister too. Hell even I will when I'm not at the Capitol-," I broke off, realizing that Felix wouldn't really know what I'm talking about. "Uh… sometimes I have to go to meetings at the Capitol. You know, just stuff with the mentors. "

He frowned "Will Annie have to do that too?"

Not if I had anything to do with it. "No, she shouldn't have too. The Capitol wouldn't like that…" I broke off "I mean-,"

"No. I understand what the Capitol is like. I know what you mean."

"Her doctor told me she doesn't have to mentor." I told him, he seemed almost happy about that.

"Does she have to go on the Victors Tour then?"

"Unfortunately." I muttered.

"Can we go see Annie now?" I heard a voice behind us, Opal stood at the archway leading to the kitchen. I gave Felix an apologetic look.

"Okay. See you later."

We walked out of the doorway. When we reached Annie she didn't even turn around.

"Hi Annie." Opal said causally and sat down beside her. I warned her that she might not answer and not to take it so personally.

A few minutes went by and nothing happened, I slowly sat down behind them.

"It's okay if you don't want to speak." Opal said while getting more comfortable. "Sometimes you don't have anything to say, besides I got time. I bet you're a great listener." She sighed. "I have heard rumours about you. People say you are crazy. I don't think you're crazy necessarily, just… damaged."

Damaged was a good word to describe Annie. Actually it was a great word to describe any victor, broken beyond repair. Only time could heal, if people wanted the healing process to become quicker they would resort to drug or alcohol but it wouldn't heal them only injured them more. But no matter what as soon as you were flown out of the arena your life would be different. No matter how strong or how brave you always became impaired, even if it was just a little bit. But in some cases it was a lot, like Annie.

"You think to hard maybe." Opal said to Annie, I frowned about to say something "I don't mean that in a bad way, you're… lost in your thoughts I guess. Everyone does it. the difference is yours are bad memories and thoughts."

.

.

.

.

My father once told me fishing was so much like life: you needed to be patient. My father had a lot of that, unlike myself who seemed to have only a little. But yet I was patient for Annie. For the past days I went to see her. I liked to think she waited for me at the beach. Sometimes Opal would come, but she had to go to school. So I spent my days tying knots and trying to have a conversation with Annie. I wondered if she even heard me. I would stay pretty much all day with her, when her father came home from work late she would come in, but it was like her body was on autopilot and her movements were robotic.

My dad also told me it takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart, I believed it. The victors of the Hunger Games were living proof.

In a day I had to go back to the Capitol, I didn't want to leave anyone. Opal said she would watch over Annie (I smiled at that, I think Opal like being the one responsible). I had to stay there for _three weeks_, for three weeks I wouldn't be seeing my family, Annie and the other victors. I had so many secrets bottled up inside of me and they were desperately trying to get out. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't tell anyone. It was too risky. Then why were the words slipping out of my mouth?

"It would be nice to hear your voice before I go to the Capitol little mermaid." I said.

Silence.

What could I do to make her hear me? First I waved my hand in front of her face "Just one word Annie? Please?"

Nothing.

"I'm secretly a woman." I said, hoping that she would turn to me in shock, of course she didn't. "I'm actually secretly ugly. In the Capitol they rearranged my face, I guess they were successful." I started to ramble hoping she would get made and tell me to shut up. Anything would be nice to hear from her.

"Okay, I'm going to get serious now."

No, Finnick don't tell her, you will burden her so much.

_ It's not like she can hear you_

Still, it was not worth the risk.

_Just_. _Do_. _It_.

"I… uh… Annie." I coughed "I have to tell you something."

NO! DO NOT DO IT!

"Presidant Snow, makes me sell myself for money."

…**..**

**MUAHAHA cliff hanger! I feel evil, I hope it's okay. I hope you guys like it because I loved the idea, but as I was finishing it I'm like "What if they think it's stupid? Will they like it?"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank god for the undo button. I accidently almost deleted all of my work ha-ha!**

**Also '**_**Hihihihih**_**i' one of the anonymous viewers, I certainly did , and thanks!**

**Sorry about the wait this could have been out sooner, but my parents kept calling me and I kept having to leave me domain (a.k.a. my room).**

…**..**

**Finnick Odair**

I immediately wanted to take back those words. But words kept tumbling out of my mouth, tears threatened to escape my eyes and I shook my head. "I hate it Annie. I hate President Snow. I hate the Capitol. Sometimes I wish I never won the Games, sometimes I wish I died because the life of a victor is terrible." I paused "And I-I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to go back to the Capitol, that where I have 'date' with the woman citizens."

"The Capitol women are horrible. It's like they rent me out, when I get home I feel embarrassed. I feel dirty-," I broke off, not wanting to tell her anymore of it. She shouldn't have to hear any of it. I sat there and poured all my secrets out to her.

"M-my father died because of me." I gasped. "When President Snow first told me what I had to do and I went home I ripped the letter into tiny pieces and threw it into the ocean. I got the letter again, only I burnt it. There was no third letter that came. But I knew Snow was serious because my dad died while swimming. They said he drowned. When was the last time someone actually drowned in District 4?"

Afterwards I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. I tear escaped from my eyes and fell into the sand. I felt worthless and pathetic, whining about my life to Annie. It could be a lot worse, all of Johanna's family was murdered, after her stunt with her games and she refused to sell herself. I felt something touch my back, I lifted to see Annie stroking my back. Her expression was tender and sympathetic.

I blinked to make sure it was real. Annie was comforting _me_. Wasn't I the one supposed to be comforting her?

"Did you know you're the first person I told?"

She shook her head, "T-that sounds _awful_." Her voice was shaking, for the first time in days she spoke. But yet she still sounded sweet and innocent.

I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You have to promise me a few things Annie."

"What is it?" Her voice was muffled because her face was pressed up against my arm.

"You can't tell anyone what I just told you."

"Okay." Her eyes were shining.

"And when I'm gone, you have to stay strong. No more of this. From now on your healing process actually starts. You talk more, my sister seems to like you, she likes anyone. Do you remember her? She came by and talked to you." I wanted to stay clear of the subject.

"I-I think so. She looks like you, except her hair is a little bit more orange."

Good. At least she could remember things.

I sighed "I have to pack soon, but I don't want to leave you."

Annie slowly stood up "I'll come with then, and help you pack."

"Are you sure you want to? You will be bored."

"I want to spend time with you before you leave."

"Uh okay." I said and we got up.

"We should tell your grandpa."

Annie shook her head, "That will take too long, I will just wave to him at the window."

Before I could say anything she marched up to her window and tapped on it loudly. Her grandpa appeared looking shocked, she pointed to me and continued walking.

"Come on Odair, I had enough sitting for today."

I smiled seeing Annie act like her normal self. I followed her.

I stopped and remember my mom "Annie! Annie wait!"

She spun around "What's wrong?"

"My mom, after my father died…" I broke off and bit my lip, trying not to think about the death of him. "She is… I guess different. Yea, after he uh died, she wasn't the same anymore."

"That's fine." Annie said "Out of all the people out there I should understand."

When we got closer to my house I noticed Annie's nervousness, "What's wrong?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" She asked in a small voice.

I chuckled "Why _wouldn't_ she like you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not likeable."

That time I laughed loudly "Are you serious? Of course she'll like you. What's not to like?"

She smiled slightly "T-thank you."

When we came up to my doorstep Annie looked even more nervous, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it "You will be fine." I didn't want to let go of her hand.

The door swung open and I and Opal stood at the door, she must have finished school. She eyed our hands and we quickly let go. She stepped out and hugged Annie "Hello Annie! Are you talking now?"

Annie smiled "Yea… I guess so." She hugged Opal.

"Do you remember me?" Opal asked hopefully.

"Yes," She nodded "You would come down by the beach sometimes and talk to me. Sorry I never spoke back. I guess I finally found my voice"

"That's good." Opal beamed. She stepped back and let us inside. Mom was sitting on the couch, chewing an apple.

"Hey mom."

She turned to look over at us "Hello." She said slowly. Mom regarded Annie and stood up "You must be Annie Cresta."

Annie nodded "And you're Mrs. Odair, it's nice to meet you." She held out a small hand, my mom slowly blinked and took it and shook it. I was sort of shocked, ever since dad died sometimes she wouldn't speak. She went mute for an entire year. She didn't like touching other people anymore, or being touched. Dad died when Opal was younger, whenever Opal would try to hug mom, my mother would flinch.

Guess for Annie she made an exception.

…**.**

** I smiled like a madman when I wrote them hugging/holding hands. **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I was planning on making it longer, sorry for any mistakes I am literally writing this frantically because I have to leave. Oh and sorry MockingjayWithFangs I won't have time to read your other story tonight, but I will tomorrow! If any of you want me to read your stories let me know, because I will!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry there wasn't one up yesterday, no matter how I tried I could concentrate. So I decided to do something less serious for the Mortal Instruments… please don't hate me! I'm sorry most of it has been in Finnick's P.O.V. but I am scared I will fail at showing Annie`s 'madness'.**

…

**Finnick Odair**

We parted ways and Opal and I tried not to show our faces of disbelief. Once me and Annie were up in my room I shut the door.

"Wow." Annie exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked worried. Did I leave something back lying around?

"I was expecting something… I don't know… more dirty."

I looked around my room, for the most part everything was in order, the odd sock or frayed piece of rope lied around the floor, my bed was even made. Annie went down and sat on it.

"You know, I never thought I would see you lying on my bed." I chuckled.

She smiled slightly. I sat down beside her, "Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

"I guess so." I rubbed the back of my neck.

I didn't stand up "I don't want to."

"I know you don't Finnick." She wrapped her arms around me, she stroked my back. My heart quickened, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and stay like that forever. But I couldn't.

I slowly got up and walked over to my closet, I had to buy myself a suitcase, I could by clothing in the Capitol, but it made me feel like I was giving in to President Snow, that I actually was his puppet he could control. Plus Capitol clothing wasn't really my style I guess.

Quickly and wordlessly I packed, piling in shirts, shoes, pants, jackets. I had my own apartment there, it had extra clothing and other things.

I sat back down next to Annie a few minutes later, she was scarily quiet the whole time, I was afraid she was gone again but she looked over at me with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you… when you're gone." She said quietly.

"I will miss you too."

I stared down at Annie and she looked at me. "You know…" she said "I will _really_ miss you."

Before I could say anything her lips crushed against mine.

She immediately melted into my arms, and her arms snaked up feeling my chest and then to my hair feeling the texture of it. She smelled like sunshine, the ocean and of my room. My arms slithered around her waist, and pulled her against me. She gasped slightly when my hand went off the small of her back, but her lips curled into a smile. My heart leaped faster and I pull her even closer to me, our chest heaved together. Our legs tangled together as we sat on my bed. Her hair was in my face and we desperately clung to each other my hands started to roam-

_NO_! I shouldn't be taking advantage of Annie.

I sprung from her and leapt off the bed, my body protested what I was doing, it badly wanted her lips on mine, and her hands rested on my shoulders. "I-I can't. I shouldn't have. We can't-,"

Annie eyes looked worried, her green hues stared into my soul "Why? Was it that bad?"

"N-no!" I shook my head fiercely, "It was probably one of the best things that has happened in the past few years-,"

She looked completely devastated, my chest burned, so badly I wanted to kiss her, to hold her. "I-It's because I'm… insane." The word 'insane' was bitter on her lips, she looked up at me, and her eyes were filled with vulnerability. "Isn't it?"

I looked at her completely shocked "Why would you say that? You _know_ that's not true." My voice cracked "Why would you like me Annie? I'm the Capitol's playboy. One day I'm going to be used up. I'm not capable off love."

"Who told you that?" She asked sharply. "_Everyone_ is capable of love." Her eyes were swimming with tears, it reminded me vaguely off the ocean early in the morning. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her tan cheek. I lifted my hand to swipe it away, but I was scared if I touched her all I would do was hold her and stare into her beautiful eyes, so I lowered it and kept it firmly at my side.

She looked down into her hands "Well m-maybe I should leave."

I nodded slowly, almost robotically "Yea. I guess you should."

**Annie Cresta**

My face burned with embarrassment as I left. Thankfully Mrs. Cresta and Opal didn't appear to be around as I crept out of their house. I was fairly sure Finnick was watching my go out his window. I stared out at the ocean as I walked home for some stupid I thought of the poem Finnick once told me about.

I saw you in the ocean,

I saw you in the sea,

I saw you in the bathtub,

Oops! Pardon me!

_Pardon me_ for kissing you Finnick. My face became even warmer as I thought about it. I wanted to run back and kiss him one last time. It probably met nothing to him; I was the poor mad girl. He was a desirable victor. Lots of woman wanted him. In fact lots of woman paid to _do things_ with him. I remembered thinking horrible things about him when I was younger, when he won his games. I thought he loved the attention he was receiving, that he loved breaking woman's hearts. He was a good actor because it was his heart that was slowly breaking and deteriorating. My face burned, but this time with shame.

The sun was hanging low on the sky, it was bright and cheerful filled with pink, red and orange hues, it reflected into the ocean. I stared at it as it disappeared behind the horizon.

I heard screams. I spun around, nothing was there. But I could hear them, they were so loud and they sounded like Alanna's screams, it sounded like she was sobbing. Where was she? I looked around trying to find her. I couldn't find her.

I covered my ears and fell onto the ground. _It's not real_. _Not real, not real not real. _I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out and tried to haul myself into a sitting position.

"Uh, you okay?" Said a deep voice, but since my ears were covered I could barely hear him.

I opened my ears and took my hands off of my ears. A tall, slightly older, muscular man stood in front of me. He had the cocky sort of stance and he had shoulder length blonde hair and luminous almond shaped golden eyes, which was odd in District 4. I blinked twice making sure I was awake and it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream, his eyes reminded me of melted gold and the pair of eyes scanned my body. "Ah," He purred "Your Annie aren't you?"

I nodded slowly. The screaming was gone. He sat down next to me, I felt sort of intimated by his closeness and prettiness, and he reminded me of and older, more exotic looking Finnick. "W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Wiley. I am a victor too. I live a few houses down from you." He started making shapes in the sand. His long fingers worked quickly and silently. He had the hands of an artist, I think.

Most victors kept to themselves here. I didn't know most of their names. "Oh." Was all I could say. He treated me like I wasn't insane. Like I was normal, I liked it.

"So Miss. Cresta, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.

"J-just out for a walk." I lied.

The look on his face said he wasn't buying it, but thankfully he didn't push and pry like most people would. He looked up at the sky, the stars were starting to come out. They reflected off of his eyes. He noticed me watching him and he looked at me. Wiley slowly started to get up "Well Miss. Annie, you better get home." He smiled wickedly "Wouldn't want you grandpa to worry.

…**.**

**ANNIE! FINNICK UH THE ANGST!**

**I feel like I shouldn't have made them kiss (but I waited long enough) I want Annie to 'creep up on him' (hence the name). But I felt like the most romantic thing they were doing was talking. So I wanted to spice it up a bit. Hope you like it!**

**Hopefully them making out will make up for the lateness? *asks hopefully***


	33. Chapter 33

**DAMN YOU INTERNET! WHY ARE YOU SO DISTRACTING!**

**Internet: Do you find this distracting?**

**Me: Hell yes!**

**Hehe sorry for the randomness.**

…**.**

**Annie Cresta**

The next day I when I woke up the sun already was up high in the sky, the light rays stretched into my room and temporarily blinded me as I sat up. Finnick was gone. A huge lump formed in my throat and I couldn't swallow it. I squeezed my eyes tight when I thought about yesterday, his lips on mine…

I shook my head and blinked my eyes hard. I could hear the soft pattering on footsteps downstairs, my grandfather was up. I wondered how he managed to keep himself calm when I was in the games. Did he know that I would be coming back?

I slowly rose from my bed, and placed my feet on the floor it was surprisingly very warm, so were my tears as they started to slowly flow down my face. I left my room and avoided my grandpa as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't take baths, it reminded me too much of the games. I wouldn't have bathed at all, but somehow Mags managed to coax me too. But I would probably never step into the ocean again.

After I showered and changed into a white shirt and tan shorts I walked downstairs while pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Hello Annie." My grandpa said causally. He was trying to act like everything was normal, like I was speaking for the past few days, unlike what I actually did which was be silent and basically not move. The atmosphere in the room was sort of awkward and tense, like he expected me to snap any moment. Well I wouldn't, I am going to get better. Just like Finnick said, my healing process starts now.

"Hi." I sat down. He had brought out some bread and jam, grandpa had to go to work. Which I didn't get, we now had the money, but he refused to sit around. I wish I could be doing something like that. Mags or Opal would be coming over, like they were my babysitters.

I slowly sat down and picked up a piece of bread and started to but jam on it, before I won the game we couldn't by certain luxuries like jam. Usually it was too expensive but now that I was a victor we were rich. It felt weird. _I _was a _victor_, I shouldn't have won, I was just lucky. Like President Snow said

I quietly ate my food and watched my father pack he nodded and left the house. In the matter of seconds the door opened again and Opal appeared, not even bothering to knock.

"Hello Annie!" She beamed.

I smiled too. For some reason Opal was determined to be my friend. She seemed to like me very much, which was fine. She seemed kind and sweet and nothing like Finnick. No, Finnick was all of those things, I was just mad. Opal looked a lot like him too, she had the same large sea-green eyes and bronze hair, and hers was redder though, it shone like a penny. She wasn't helping me not think about Finnick.

She sat down across from me "So… Finnick left."

I nodded "Yea. I heard." She didn't know the actual reason why he left, she didn't know that he had to sleep with multiple different woman

"You didn't say goodbye to him." The tone in her voice wasn't anger, she didn't sound hurt… more confused if anything. "Why?"

I honestly had no idea what to say to that. It wasn't like I was going to tell her I kissed her brother and he pulled away, and then I foolishly ran away like a child. But that was what I was to Finnick. A child. "I said goodbye to him last night." I lied. "I feel bad I didn't get to see him this morning." That wasn't I lie, I did want to see him. But I was sure he didn't want to see me

After I finished eating Opal and I left to go outside and try to enjoy the day.

**Finnick Odair**

It sort of felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest when Annie didn't show up and say goodbye. I could see why she didn't, I basically pushed her away from me and demanded that she left. I kicked myself for doing it, I never should have forced her to leave. If anything happened to her it would be my fault.

I put my head in my hands, soon we were coming up to the Capitol and already I had to go on a date. I just would just have enough time to throw my suitcase into my room and change into something more 'presentable'. An Avox came and handed me a small slip of paper.

_Libertus Blundic_

_Time: 6:00 pm_

_Meeting Place: Opportunity Restaurant_

Was written on the slip, I placed the note on my bedside table, I would need it for later, didn't want to mispronounce the girls name. I turned around and looked at the time, 5:04 the clock read. I swiftly walked to the bathroom and decided to take a really long shower. The showers in the Capitol didn't confuse me anymore, since I had been coming to the Capitol for five years now. I knew which buttons to stay away from. It took me months to master the shower, but I did it.

I stepped out onto the shower and walked on the matt, in the matter if seconds I was dried off from the Capitol's technology.

After changing into my tuxedo I looked over at the clock it was 5:44PM, I quickly fled the room. I took an elevator down, thankfully nobody was in the elevator with me. It was just me and the awful music they played.

A limousine was waiting for me outside. I wordlessly got in, the driver knew where to go but he never said anything. I wondered if he was an Avox. No the Capitol wouldn't allow an Avox to drive, they would might try to escape this hellhole. I would too.

When I reached the restaurant it was a ten minutes past six, hopefully she wouldn't care, hell she, might find it sexy. The sly, elusive, bad boy Finnick Odair. As soon as I stepped into the restaurant I put on the charm.

I could see Libertus sitting at the table, it had to be her, she was the only person without someone sitting with her. She was holding a purple wine glass, one of her long fingers brushed against the rim of the glass. She stared at me with a look that I think was supposed to be lust when I sat down.

"Hey Libertus." I winked at her.

She blushed slightly "Hi Finnick. Call me Libby."

I sat down, while I slowly slid into the chair I made sure my leg brushed against hers. She smiled slightly. As far as the Capitol fashions went she defiantly following the trends.

She had long curly dark blue hair, her skin was a light purple and her eyes were a vivid bright green, nothing like Annie's natural sea green eyes. Unlike Annie's natural pale pink lips Libby's was painted on and it was a bright bubblegum pink color and when she smiled her teeth were unnaturally straight and white.

Throughout dinner she flirted with me, and I did too making her giggle. It got very annoying but I had to pretend it was adorable. Before I came she must have consumed a lot of alcohol because she sort of slurred when she spoke and her face was turning red, which was weird to see because her body was purple.

After dinner she wrapped her arms around me, her expensive fur jacket brushed against my nose. "Let's go back to my place…" she whispered.

I put my arm around her waist and we walked over to the limo that was waiting patiently for her. She basically yanked me in and I almost fell on top of her.

This was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

By the time it was over Libby almost fell asleep, I was putting back on my clothes. I walked over and whispered "Uh Libby?"

"Mhm?" She moved around on her bed. I grabbed the sheet and put it over her body, she made a sighing sound and her hair was wild and in her face. "Oh!" She rubbed her head "You payment. It's on my-,"

"Actually," I cut her off "I want to do something different."

Libby rolled onto her stomach and dug her elbows into her comfy mattress, "Well what is it?"

"Secrets," I whispered seductively. She would be the perfect one for it, she was a secretary for one of the Gamemakers

"You don't want me money?" She asked confused.

"Nope. I have enough money and treasures anyways."

"Well what does it have to be about?" She asked worriedly, like she didn't want to tell me any of her secrets.

"Anything. Could be about you, the President, the Gamemakers or even the Capitol."

"Uh…" Libby thought long and hard. "O! I got it." She leaned towards me "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"That's what secrets are."

"Okay… you know how President Snow was so young when he rose for power? And how fast he climbed the social ladder, guess how he did it? One word. _Poison_."

I shouldn't really believe her, but it sparked my interest. "Really?"

"Yea. So many people died of mysterious deaths. Don't you remember?"

"I was young when Snow became the President." I told her.

She blushed, remembering that I was only nineteen, and she must have been in her late thirties or early forties. "People were dropping dead, people that were once his allies and became a threat. The deaths were blamed on unknown viruses, bad shellfish, and some he even said they were just overworked. People started to get suspicious."

"So Snow drank the poison?"

"Exactly, but the antidote didn't work completely, he has those mouth sores, that's why people think he wears that perfume. To cover up the stench of blood." She sighed "I used to love the smell of roses, but seeing him made me stop liking them."

I didn't expect a secret that big, "H-how do you know this?"

"I heard one of the Gamemakers gossiping about it." She shrugged. "But you _can't_ tell _anyone_. Okay?"

"I won't." I promised, and slowly stood up from my kneeling position "Have a nice night."

**Annie Cresta**

For the whole day Opal and I were outside. Collecting seashells, walking alone the shoreline and once I sat in the sand and watched her swim. I missed the feeling of the water, but I was too afraid to go back in.

I was bright red, sunburnt. I didn't even notice until I scratched a bug bite hard.

"Want to go visit Mags?" Opal asked sitting down beside me, finger combing her wet red hair.

I nodded "Sure why not."

We walked over, out feet moving at the same pace. It was nice I didn't have to run to keep up with someone. Someone actually wanted to talk to _me_.

Opal knocked on the door. It echoed across the house. A few minutes passed and she didn't come open the door. I frowned, Mags wouldn't be asleep already, and it was still early. There wasn't a sound in the house.

Getting impatient I turned the knob, it was opened. "Mags?" I called out. No answer.

I walked into her living room. It was empty. Pictures of the past tributes she mentored hung up on her wall. A younger Finnick seemed to glare accusingly at me.

I walked into her kitchen. A body laid there.

_Mags_.

…**.**

**By the way the restaurant is called 'Opportunity', just in case you were confused. Ha-ha. Also I didn't really want to right a sex scene, and if I did I would probably be laughing hysterically while writing it. **

**With the secret Libby told him I actually turned to the page where Finnick was telling everyone about him prostituting and the secrets, that's on page 171-172.**

**In the last chapters Mags hasn't had her stroke… at the end she is starting to.**

**I'm not sure if you know, but I'm planning on doing this in Annie/Finnick's P.O.V. throughout Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. **

**Oh my goodness you guys are going to hate me so much… Uh… I am going somewhere in a few days for about a week, but unlike last time I won't be staying with an elderly person so I'm **_**pretty**_** sure there will be Wi-Fi. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Annie Cresta**

My heart pounded loudly, and I stared in shock, finally I realized that Mags was hurt and I screamed loudly.

Someone came rushing in, "What happened?!" It was Opal.

Mag was breathing still, she looked like she wanted to say something her mouth was open, it was like her brain wasn't letting her speak. I kneeled down next to her, "W-we need to get her some medical attention. _Now_. "My voice was surprisingly calm.

When Opal stood there I sort of snapped "_Come on_. Get a victor. Anyone."

Before Opal could do anything a voice said from the door "Hello? I heard screaming. What the hell is going on?'

I almost sighed with relief and slowly stood up "In here! We need to-,"

I broke off when the person stood at the door. Wiley. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Mags on the floor. Why was everyone being so slow? We needed to get Mags to the doctors or healers or something!

"Help!" I cried, "Can you call someone?!" I didn't know which numbers to call because I never had a phone before.

Wiley snapped out of it and ran over to the phone and pressed the buttons multiple times. "H-hello?... Yes, I need someone to come down to Victor Village… Yes, Mags house… Okay, just hurry!" He hung up the phone, his gold eyes blazing "They're coming."

.

.

.

I sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and put my head in my hand. Opal and Wiley were besides me. We probably looked like the oddest trio in the hospital; two victors, one declared insane, and the other one stunningly attractive, with a twelve year old girl who was in near tears. She saw me look at her and she turned away and blinked the tears away. I wanted to comfort her, say that it was okay but I had but idea if Mags was. I didn't know if she was alive at all.

"You okay?" said a low voice. Wiley moved to the seat next to Opal. He was comforting her. I slowly put my legs up on the seat and rested my chin on my knees and watched them. I wondered if Wiley and Finnick got along. Did Wiley sell himself like Finnick had too? He was attractive, Capitol citizens loved that.

He talked to her in a low, soothing voice and Opal would nod occasionally and she even smiled once or twice. Opal finally calmed down and stood up.

"Where is she going?" I asked, Wiley sat next to me.

"To the washroom." He shrugged.

"Oh." I said and tried to get more comfortable on the chair.

"You know you could rest your head on my shoulder, if you wanted."

I rolled my eyes "No thanks."

"You sure?" He stretched his long legs out in front of him, and rested his head on his shoulder, the position that he was in made his eyes look larger, and innocent, which wasn't a word I would describe Wiley. "I've been told it's very comfy."

"Seems tempting, thanks, but no thanks." I felt my cheeks redden, Wiley sat right beside me. To close. The only person who had been that close before was Finnick and he kissed me. I hoped Wiley didn't do that.

Somebody cleared their throat and I looked up and saw a nurse in a pink oversized shirt. I abruptly put my feet back on the ground.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you friends or family of Mags?"

"Friends." Wiley and I said in unison.

The nurse nodded, her black hair bounced in her high pony tail. "Mags appeared to have a stroke."

I jerked my head up "Is she okay?"

"She is still living."

I exhaled a big breath, I didn't notice I was holding my breath.

"The kind of stroke she had happen on her left hemisphere. That is the side that controls the right side of your body, it also controls your speech and language abilities." She sighed "It has seems like that part of her brain has been damaged. Mags… so far she has trouble communicating, this is called aphasia."

"W-will she even speak again?" Wiley asked.

"Most patients have recovered, but judging by her age…" She broke off. "She was very lucky that she survived the stroke."

It was a lot to take in. Mags. The stroke. Aphasia. Wiley. Damaged. Opal. Finnick. Finnick. _Finnick_.

"Can we see her?"

The nurse smiled kindly "Actually visiting hours are over, tomorrow you can come back okay?"

I sadly nodded and turned around. Wiley lead me to find Opal. When we came out we explained what happened. She looked miserable "Oh… okay."

We walked out of the hospital, people watched us as we left. They must have thought crazy Annie Cresta needed a hospital. I heard what people say, I could see they looks they gave me. Parents would cringe when I went by their children. I would probably never be allowed children, but it wasn't like someone would want to have children with the crazy, damaged girl anyways,

"You okay Annie?" Wiley asked interrupting my sorrowing.

"Yea." I mumbled.

That was the only thing I said until we dropped of Opal to a very nervous Mrs. Odair.

Wiley walked me home. "You know," I said "you don't have to walk me home if you have to."

"No." He shook his head. "I have too. You're very vulnerable Annie."

I frowned deeply, "What do you mean?"

"You break easy, but you can put yourself together. One day if afraid you will shatter and no matter what no one will be able to put you back together."

"I don't break easily."

"Oh yes you do Annie." His voice became very quiet, we were just outside my house, it was getting very dark out. My grandpa would be worried.

His golden eyes seemed to burn into my soul. "Goodnight Annie."

.

.

.

That night I had a horrible dream.I was back in the arena, only this time I was running for my life, the damn was broken and the water was rushing towards me. I heard the screams of the other tributes getting picked up by the large body of water, and I wanted to help, but I didn't. I kept running like a coward. I saw Alanna's tiny body get picked up. She screamed my name.

My feet kept on going, they didn't stop. Finally I tripped over a large log and fell over. Water surrounded me. My nightmare ended. It felt like I was suffocating and I woke up gasping for air and screaming.

Grandpa came in and pulled me into his arms, trying to calm me down from my hysterics. "It's okay Annie." He whispered.

No it wasn't. Finnick was gone, children died, Mags was in the hospital.

.

.

.

**Finnick Odair**

I knew the Capitol was full of secrets, but I never knew how many there were. Many of them to my dismay were about President Snow. Secrets with something to do with bottomless greed, and strange sex appeal. Some of them were so graphic I had to stop the woman talking and leave.

Soon I would be departing from the Capitol. As soon as I got home I would be running into the ocean and jumping in. I liked to pretend the ocean would clean all of the badness away from me and make me feel clean for once and not dirty.

I packed up my belongings as fast as I could. The train wouldn't be coming for an hour so I had lots of time to spare, but yet I found myself taking a car and sitting at the station counting down the minutes it came. When it did I jumped up and practically ran over to board.

I knew I was safe when the train started to move. I sighed with relief.

.

.

.

I never really liked trains or cars. They sort of made me feel nauseas. I could handle the rough waters that District 4 sometimes got, but a speedy train? Defiantly not. I couldn't help but think about the secrets the woman told me. They were _bizarre_ even for the Capitol. I couldn't write the secrets down. That would be suspicious, but I was fairly sure those secrets would be engraved into my mind for a long time.

Districts kept on coming into my view and leaving, once it was getting dark the large, vast ocean of my home came into view. I started to get excited, I walked over to the table where I placed my bag. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened I was gone, practically running home.

Once I got to the beach by my house my lungs burned, and I tried to ignore the pain as I ran. I threw my bag on the shoreline and took of my shirt and plunged into the water.

It was shocking cold. It felt like tiny pin pricks were stabbing into my body. As soon I was done swimming I would go visit Mags unless she was sleeping.

I stayed in the water for a little while, I was getting painfully cold. I submerged myself one last time and got up.

"Finnick?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around. Annie was there wearing a pair of comfortable looking pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. The expression on her face was shocked. "I-I didn't know you came back today."

I didn't know what say to Annie. "How are you doing Annie?"

"I'm alive still. So I guess I'm okay." She sighed, Annie looked so much older, she looked weary and tired. "Mags is in the hospital."

"_What_?!" I jerked my head up. I was putting on my shirt.

"She had a stroke and-," Annie began.

"_Nobody was bothered to call me_?! I would have-,"

"We both know you couldn't do that Finnick." She pointed out quietly.

I grabbed my suitcase "I have to go."

She nodded "I should too. Are you going to visit Mags tomorrow?"

"Of course." I said while walking away. Annie walked in the opposite direction.

…**..**

**I just googled all the stuff for a stroke, so it may not be completely right ha-ha.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey! Sorry I am writing this in the place where I'm staying at, my friend has internet connection and I don't, GR. So this may come up soon or in a few days.**

…**.**

**Finnick Odair**

The next day I headed out to the hospital all alone. I wondered if Annie would be going there. Nobody seemed to be up at Victor's Village. I wandered out to the fish market and walked through the crowd. People noticed me when I walked by, some of them glared, and some of them looked at me with lust. I tried to ignore the looks as I made my way through the crowd. The fish market was a sort of dirty place, with fish bones and other unidentifiable things littered on the worn down cobblestoned floor. Different venues were scattered around the place, most of them all sold the same thing: fish. Some sold nets, strings and some just sold jewelry made out of sea glass and seashells. I decided to buy a few for my mother, Opal, and Mags. All of them were different in way. The one with the lighter green sea glass went to Opal. The slightly older-looking one was for Mags, my mother got the one with seashells in it. I wanted to get one for Annie, but none of them seemed to be right. So I decided after visiting Mags I would make her one.

Once I made my way out of the market I half walked/ half jogged to the hospital, and my whole body ached to see Mags. I got to the once white hospital that was now a dirty grey because of the weather and got inside. The nurse at the table looked up at me and beamed "Hello there. How can I help you?"

I didn't like how happy she sounded, the tone in her voice was too cheerful and merrily for a person who worked at a place that was sometimes filled with death. I cleared my throat "Yes. I am looking to see another person admitted here. Mags? I would like to visit her. Which room is she in?"

"Oh. She is in room 102. On the second floor."

I nodded, thanked her and walked over to the very old elevator. Thankfully it didn't break down and I got up safety. When I got to the second floor nobody was there, a few nurses with their hair tied up walked around and checked peoples rooms but I barely paid attention to them as I walked over to the room.

Mags lay in the bed. Her old body looked even more fragile and small. She opened her eyes like she sensed someone was watching her. I watched as her green eyes lit up slightly.

"Hi Mags!" I practically ran over to her bed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and I remembered that she might not be able to sleep. I eased myself onto the leather chair besides her. "I guess you're just going to have to get used to me doing the talking." I paused and pretended to think about it "Well I do already."

She flashed me a toothless smile and opened her mouth to speak. When she tried to speak the words were garbled and I couldn't understand them at all.

"Mags, the doctors said you're not supposed to strain your throat." A familiar voice said behind us.

I turned my head, Annie and to my dismay Wiley stood at the door. Wiley gave me hard look. Wiley and I didn't hate each other exactly, but we didn't get along either. Unlike me when Wiley was forced to prostitute he refused even though he knew very well that his family would be killed. I sort of thought it was selfish. Johanna did the same, but she thought he was bluffing.

Mags blathered on again. The duo pulled out chairs and sat down. There was a very long and awkward silence. "Mags should be released soon, I think tomorrow." Annie said in a low voice, but in the even quieter room she sounded like she was yelling.

"I'll come get her." Wiley and I said immediately. I was sort of shock, Wiley and Mags never seemed to be that close.

Mags nodded and patted both of our hands, as if to say '_you both can come. I missed you.' _I gave a smug smile when her hand lingered a little longer on mine then Wiley's.

Wiley winked at Mags "Well I should get going, see you later."

Once he left Mags got comfortable in her bed. She shooed us out, muttering on about 'sweeping' which I think meant 'sleeping'. So Annie and I waved to Mags and left as she closed her eyes.

We walked down the hallway in silence. "How are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

"Good." She looked up at me, her green eyes filled with some sort of intensity. "How are _you_? How was your… trip?"

I knew what she meant. "Uh…" I was defiantly not going into details "it was fine."

Annie would have no idea what it was actually like. But she might have to soon, and I would not allow it. I was quiet until we stepped out of the hospital and walked down the stairs.

Once nobody was around us I asked. "Has Snow… called you in yet?"

Annie furrowed her eyebrows "Why would he do that?"

"You know…" I sputtered "He asked you to-,"

She shook her head. "No!" She said harshly "He threatened me, but he didn't say _anything_ about it. Besides," she muttered "nobody wants the mad girl."

I stared at her in disbelief, all this time I had thought she was going through the same thing that I was. I sighed with relief and I grinned. But then my grin left my face when I realized she said '_nobody wants the mad girl_.' Why wouldn't anybody want Annie? She was smart, gorgeous, independent, funny, and strong and she was a survivor.

Then I realized something: _I_ wanted the mad girl.

It all made sense. The protectiveness, the jealously when I saw her with Wiley, me freaking out whenever I thought Annie was going to do, the way she made my heart speed up when I touch her or even when I was _around_ her. My mind seemed not to be able to process this and I sat there in stunned silence.

"Finnick?" Annie whispered, moving closer to me.

"I know someone who likes the mad girl Annie."

"Who?" She didn't seem to buy it.

"_Me_." I crushed my lips against her.

Annie made a gasping sound against my lips, which made my lips curl into a smile. For one scary moment I thought she was going to protest but suddenly she was kissing me _back_. Her lips moved with mine, her hand touch my shoulders and my arms, and my hand was tangled in her hair. One of her legs hooked onto mine. I felt free when I was kissing Annie, like the Capitol didn't control me, like I could kiss or have sex with anyone I wanted and who I wanted too.

We pulled apart and I smiled down at her, I was breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with happy tears. Annie wrapped her arms around me, her voice was shaking "Why me?"

To be honest I didn't have an answer yet. She somehow found a way to creep under my shell and into my heart. I loved the idea of being with her, but I would never be able to tell the Capitol. Never.

"Annie?" I whispered. She looked up at me, her eyelashes appeared to be larger, her eyes were more rounded and innocent. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell anyone."

She nodded into my chest "I know. It will be our little secret."

…**..**

**I'm back! Sort of… I have internet connection *whoops with joy*! So I should I should be able to update once every few days because we are doing things (obviously, haha it's not like I would be sitting around in the peoples place where I am staying at and do absolute nothing hehe, sorry!).**


	36. Chapter 36

**Finnick Odair**

We started to walk home in a comfortable silence, my hand itched to intertwine my fingers with hers. But I was scared somebody would see and take a picture, we would be in gossip magazines in the Capitol forever. It might even get my family and other close friends killed. I should go off and live on my own, and tell President Snows that I never speak with my family, hell even say I hate them, just so they would be safe but I was selfish and didn't do it because I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be cheesy and fall in love. If the Hunger Games didn't exist I could even think about having children. I always wanted a son.

I coughed "Uh Annie… do you think… uh do you want to-,"

"Just spit it out Finnick." She laughed when she saw my face blush.

Finnick Odair did not blush. It was the sun. I cleared my throat dramatically loud "Do you want to come out on my boat tonight?"

I owned a few boats, a victor had to entertain himself. So I fished and sailed. It was better than losing myself to morphine or alcohol.

"Is Finnick Odair asking to see me tonight?" When I nodded I saw the hesitation in her eyes, I completely forgot she was terrified of the water.

But Annie was a good actress "Sure!" She said. Annie seemed genially excited, but the fear in her sparkling green eyes said otherwise.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I told her, touching her arm.

"No." She shook her head "I defiantly want too."

.

.

.

**Annie Cresta**

What would one wear to meet a handsome man to go on his boat and possibly fish? I honestly had no idea. My little worrying about my outfit had distracted me from worrying about the water.

I decided to stick with the same outfit I wore to the hospital: torn jean shorts and a red shirt. There was a reason Finnick liked me, and it wasn't for my wardrobe. I did my hair differently though I shook it out of my braid and finger combed it. I wasn't beautiful, but I was noticeable.

I was very nervous to see Finnick, but the same time I was excited. Would we kiss again? I shook my head and chuckled lowly. Stop thinking about kissing Finnick. I rubbed my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, it was different than the one I grew up in, that one was creaky and springy but I find myself wishing for it sometimes. My new one was large and comfortable and probably could fit most of the victors in District 4 in it.

I put my head in my hands, it was very hard to get used to this life. In my old life before I was reaped I would have finished school and would be expected to find someone to marry, probably some average fishermen. I would make nets and try to put food on the table. We might have had babies and my baby could have been reaped. But in a weird way I was now glad I won. I never would have actually met Finnick in person, I never would have learned some of secrets and know the real him, and I wouldn't have found myself liking him more than I even could have imagined.

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there because when I looked over at the window the sky was pink and orange. I slowly rose from my bed and ran down the stairs. My grandpa stared at me as I was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked confused. My grandpa was protective, and that was understandable. But it was a sort of stay-in-my-eyesight-and-don't-leave-me sort of protectiveness, even before the games.

"I… uh… I'm going to go visit Finnick." I told him "He just got back a day ago."

"How old is Finnick?"

"Nineteen." I said casually. He was only two years older than me. "Besides," I lied, "It's _not_ like _that_. We are going to be talking about Mags, and if she should stay in her house or not."

"Oh." His voice faltered, "Okay."

I went up and hugged him "I love you. I won't stay up too late." And walked out the door.

A few people were on the beach, most of them were packing up their things and leaving. I tried to look casual and control my breathing as I walked over toward Finnick's house. When I came I saw Opal peek out the window, the blinds were shut so it looked like her head was floating and her eyes widened and she waved frantically. I waved and smiled.

A hand grabbed her though and pulled her out. I could hear giggling and a condescending voice. A few moments later Finnick walked out and frantically shut the door. "Run! _RUN_!"

He jumped off the steps of his house and took of sprinting towards me, I did the same. Finnick was fast and he caught up to me in the matter of seconds. He grabbed my hand and smiled "Sorry, Opal is just getting excited."

We slowed down and reached the dock. Finnick didn't let go of my hand though. He bent down and whispered in my ear "You don't have to do this."

"I'm starting to think this boat doesn't exist because you keep telling me I don't have to do it." I muttered. "Either that or your boat is just _really_ messy."

He bowed "I assure you my Madame that the boat will be in the most wonderful condition it could possibly be in." his voice sounded like a Capitol citizen and I smiled.

I hooked my arm with his and we skipped towards the boat, acting like Capitol citizens. It was nice to get to be relaxed, have fun and be immature for once. I felt free when I was at the beach with Finnick.

Finnick's boat for anyone else who wasn't a victor or had lots of money would find it huge and expensive. It had a good motor, and it was large enough to fit at least five people.

He led me up to the boat and that's when I silently stared to freak out. The water was so close to me, I could practically feel the coldness and wetness of it. I could feel it drenching my clothes and slowly-

"Are you coming?" Finnick asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I nodded and slowly climbed inside, sure enough it was nice and clean. Cleaner than my bedroom actually. Finnick slowly placed his hands on my waist and he half lifted me up. I shivered at his touch.

He jumped on two, I hadn't moved so when he came up the space in between us was very slight, our chest practically touched. His fingers slowly made their way into hand, but he quickly let go and started to push the boat away from the dock.

I decided to help out.

.

.

.

The first part was us just talking and joking around. I was fine, Finnick hadn't gone too far away from shore, not even a mile away. It helped me relax because I could still see the shoreline.

Finnick got up from his awkward position he was in (we were sitting in the tiny bit of shade the boat had, both curled up next to each other) and he walked over to the railing of the boat.

I slowly got up and crept up behind him. Slowly and quietly I made my way over, trying to sneak up and scare him.

As I walked over my foot hit a slightly wet patch and to my dismay I went plummeting over the edge.

**Finnick Odair**

One second Annie was trying to be quiet and sneak up behind me (I pretended not to notice) and the next she was over the edge.

I didn't think. I jumped.

The water was cold, but it must have felt ten times colder and ten times as scary as for Annie. I spun around underwater, looking around for any sudden moment. The only thing I could see was the light coming in from and water and my eyes stung from looking at it. Once I finally saw a figure move I was down there in a flash.

Annie's curly hair floated around her and swayed in the water, if it wasn't for the situation I would be mesmerized by it. Her red shirt was losing and flowed in the water, I could see her stomach. Annie's long legs stretched out moved almost lazily and her green eyes were wide in the water, following things that weren't actually there.

I grabbed her hips and kicked hard, pulling her up with me, the surface seemed far away, but I kept kicking. Something moved by my ankle and I realized Annie was kicking too, trying to help me.

Once we got to the top Annie sputtered and coughed up water, she gasped and choked. I pulled her up onto the boat and practically fell on top of her.

I put my head on her chest, her heart was beating, and it seemed to get stronger with each beat. I sighed loudly and hugged her. She started to shiver.

"What are you doing on top of me?" Her expression was priceless and for some reason it made me want to laugh.

"I saw Maxem, Finnick." She looked up to me with sad and confused eyes. "I thought I was getting better."

"_You are_." I growled, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let you come on this damn thing." I started to get up.

She grabbed my shoulders and held me where I was "No! This was the most fun thing I have done in a long time."

"Well in that case," I said trying to lighten the mood "Do you want me to give you CPR?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Ah! I'm sorry! I am back now and now I will be writing more, sorry! **

**In other news… AHHHH FINNICK HAS BEEN CASTED :D I'M FANGIRLING SO MUCH! It's Sam Claflin from Pirates of the Caribbean! What do you think of him?! He isn't what he thought Finnick looked like, but there is a reason Lionsgate picked him, just like with Josh and Jennifer. So I am happy to fangirl over him.**

**Also I knew this is an entirely different series but the Mortal Instruments has started to film on the twentieth, so far this is the best day of my life lol. **

…**..**

**Finnick Odair**

Annie started to shiver so I quickly got off of her. I got over to the wheel and turned it towards District 4, my boat responded and headed over towards our home. Annie walked over toward me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Annie." I whispered. I shouldn't have ever invited her, she was trembling crazily. I walked over to the small storage bin and pulled out a large blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Don't be." She whispered in my ear. She seemed to be surprisingly calm as we docked and unloaded.

"I'll take you home." I said rubbing her left shoulder.

Annie shook her head stubbornly "No. I want to..." She took a big breath "Take me in the water. Please."

I was shocked at her decision. "Annie…"

"In the water, I wasn't as scared as I was before. I think it was because I would know you would come and get me. Save me."

I swallowed hard. "Fine. But you can't… leave me." I decided to use that choice of words. Annie sometimes wouldn't speak at all for a long time. I didn't want that to happen anymore.

She nodded and we walked towards the water, we didn't bother stripping down into our undergarments because we were already soaked. I stepped into the water and turned around to look at Annie, her eyes scanned the ocean as if to make sure nothing was in it.

She slowly and calmly started walking into the water. I grabbed her hand and lead her a little deeper until we were mid-thigh length. I stopped but Annie kept going, her jaw was set.

Annie was shoulder length and I quickly swam over to her. "I'm going to go underwater." She told me. Before I could say or do anything she shot down into the water, and I followed her. I opened my eyes underwater and it stung my eyes, I saw Annie searching around underwater when she saw me she waved. I came closer to her and we stared at each other underwater, I leaned in and kissed her. it was a different experience because we were still in the water, but it was still a nice kiss.

I surfaced the water and she came shortly after and she smiled at me "I missed… this. The ocean I mean."

I knew what she meant, whenever I left to go to the Capitol I found myself wanted the roar of the ocean, the feeling of the cold water on my skin and the familiar feeling of sand in-between my toes. _The Capitol_. How would we even make this work? I would be gone, cheating on her. Annie should be in a healthy relationship, with someone who will be there and comfort her, to be the person I'm not.

I slowly rose from the water "I should get you home."

Annie looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

We got out of the water, that's when I realized how cold it was, Annie's delicious bottom lip was shivering slightly. I felt guilty from keeping her up from her warm bed. So I quickened my pace.

"Did you not have fun?" Annie asked, her steps fell behind me and she stopped walking all together. Her face was twisted into confusion and she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Of course I did!" I said turning towards her. "It's just…"

"That I'm not old enough?" She guessed. "Not… experienced?" she said the work as if was poison on her tongue.

"Annie… It's not that. It's the Cap-,"

"I know. It's the Capitol." She asked quietly. "When do you go back?"

I squeezed my eyes shut "In a few days."

Annie nodded and swallowed hard, "Will you… think about me?"

"I will think about you every minute I'm there." I told her solemnly.

She hugged me "I guess I should get going. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

.

.

_A few months later…_

.

.

The past few months were hard: bad dreams, comforting nights, weeks away from each other, days spent fighting, days spent by visiting Mags (who still couldn't talk) she was now back at her house and whenever I was home I would practically live there. It seemed like I had multiple different homes, it never seemed like I stayed at my actual home it was always Mags house, Annie's house (more like her room), and my apartment in the Capitol. Between each year of the Games I have to go to the Capitol for weeks at a time, I'm pretty sure the only reason they don't force me to live there is because my family is still alive, I think President Snow is just itching to see me step out of line and mass murdered everyone I love.

Whenever I was gone it seemed like Annie would be growing more close to Wiley. Once I was only allowed to come home for a night and she almost missed me because of that jerk. He never once put his weight around like other victors, hell Mags still worked her butt of and she was pushing eighty and she had a stroke a few months ago. Since her stroke Mags won't be joining Annie and I for her victory tour, which was coming soon. Her stylist and prep team would be coming today and preparing her, as her mentor I was supposed to head over there.

I regretted going inside because the place was hectic. Her prep team ran around frantically waving their arms like a duck.

"Where the hell is the wax? Have you seen the girl's legs?! They got so hairy!" The woman fish tattoos said. I never really remembered the prep team's names, and I only remember Brigum because he and I had a drinking contest a little while back. I won.

"It's in the purple suitcase sweetie!" A man with white hair said, it was incredibly long. I was pretty sure his name was Jacey. He winked at me "Don't worry sugar, we'll have her pretty in no time!"

Annie was already pretty, without their help, I almost told him that but then I remembered that people didn't know about us. It was a secret. Though I was pretty sure Mags knew and my sister had her suspicions. But I hoped they didn't know.

**Annie Cresta**

My prep team came in was I was sleeping and when I woke up Jacey`s now different colored eyes stared me in the face. He now had a sky blue eye and a lime green colored one.

"Wake up! We have a long day ahead of us!" The shrill of his voice made my head ache. I blinked a few times and got up. Then I half-walked/ was half dragged towards the bathroom and my feel padded loudly on the hardwood flooring. My poor grandpa was just getting out of the restroom and opened the door when my prep team appeared. Aqua gave him a dangerous look "Get. Out."

My grandpa couldn't get out of there fast enough, he threw me a sympathetic look and he practically ran down the stairs. Somebody had dragged in a chair in the bathroom and they plopped me down in it and then started to analyze me.

"Sit straight!" Aqua barked and pulled my shoulders. I glared up at her.

"Sorry." Peko mumbled "She is not a morning person, unlike Jacey."

I don't think nobody could be as perky as Jacey, especially in the morning. He danced around his long hair now swinging at his legs. For some reason I had the urge to pull it. Hard. Maybe that would wipe the smile off of his face.

"Damn it! We forgot the wax. Be right back." The mad, tattooed woman stormed out of the room. Sometime later she didn't return and Jacey went looking for her. He murmured something about a big house and that she was probably lost.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs, and I was sure Finnick was here. Later they came back up.

"Sorry we took so long! Peko fell asleep in the hallway! Then we had a conversation with _Finnick Odair_!"

They gushed about him while they housed me down in my tub and shampooed and conditioned my hair. Then their topic moved onto the next games while they waxed and plucked every unwanted hair on my body.

While they talked about the games I realized _I _would have to mentor. _Me_. it was required that each winner would mentor and let the other retire. "When do I start mentoring?" I asked.

Jacey peered behind my toes which were painted a coal grey color with a serious face. Then he started to laugh, it became hysterical and finally when he stopped her had to whip tears from his eyes, "Honey, they're not going to let you mentor the games… even if you wanted to."

"Why…" I trailed of when I realized the answer. I was mad. Insane. Breakable. The damaged girl from District 4. I was hurt that Jacey laughed, when Peko realized this she hit him with a comb and he muttered apologies.

Hours later they finished and once again I was smooth legged, silky haired, clear skinned Annie that the Capitol liked me to be. I didn't like it. Not one bit.


	38. Chapter 38

**If you're in school when do you start? I start on August 29… **_**NO**_**! I'm starting high school, and I toured it today and I'm going to get so lost.**

…**.**

**Annie Cresta**

Today I would be going to District 12, I had never been there before. Finnick told me there is only one victor named Haymitch and apparently he is a big drinker. I was nervous to go there, I had to say a few words and then have dinner there along with the mayor and his family and Haymitch.

Once District 12 came into view I gasped loudly. It was _snowing_! I had never seen snow before. In school the teachers would talk about it. District 4 didn't snow thankfully it didn't or else some people would starve and no one would have any jobs it would be too cold to do anything.

Finnick smiled at my reaction. "Thankfully your team put you in something warm, some Capitol citizens don't care about the weather as long as they look 'stylish' they're happy."

I nodded and looked down at my clothing I was in coal black pants made out of a think warm material and a dark evergreen sweater. They paired the outfit with stylish looking calf high boots and they tucked the bottom of my pants into them. They didn't put a lot of makeup on me they just put false eyelashes on and painted my lips a bubblegum pink.

Once we walked out of the train I realized I had forgotten how poor the District was. Skinny children dotted around the area. Most were olive skinned with dark hair. A little girl with a long braid and grey stormy eyes followed me as I walked, the girl was standing tightly against a tiny blonde girl and her stance towards her was protective, like she'd jump in front of a peacekeepers bullet for her. Some parents watched me with disinterest some didn't even seem to notice me at all.

As we walked towards the town square the place was dead silent. The place was unlike anything I had ever seen. Once we got to the stage I timidly climbed up it. The families of the deceased tributes watched me, their eyes were filled with sorrow. I realized I didn't even know their names. I had made a speech, but after walking onto the stage it seemed as if I completely forgotten it.

"H-hello." I addressed the crowd, if I was scared of how big the crowd was in District 13, I couldn't imagine myself at District 1 or even the Capitol. It was weird hearing my voice boom across the town square. I suddenly felt like an escort especially compared to starving citizens, I wanted to do something for them so badly. But I didn't know what. "I never had a… connection with the tributes from 12. We weren't friends and I didn't even get to speak to them. But I regret that, they were people too who had to play the same game I did. I can't say they were good people because I don't know them, but they defiantly are brave anyone in the Hunger Games have to be brave." I had more to say, but for some reason I couldn't say it, so instead I thanked them "Thank you for your coal, without you the Capitol would never be what they were today. In fact without the Districts-," I broke off realizing what I almost said, right there alone I could have been killed or tortured. I was in big trouble. I decided to play the 'crazy girl' that the Capitol and the Districts knew me to be. So I widened my eyes at the thick forest and whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry." I shook my head "T-the trees remind me so much of the arena." I forced my eyes to become watered. "I-I can't do this." With that I ran off the stage and into their Justice Building.

Maybe ten minutes later Finnick found me sitting in a dark corner in the hallway. He rushed towards me "What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded and was scared someone could hear us so I lowered my voice "We'll talk about it later." Then I said louder "I-I will be fine."

He weaved me through the corridors, thankfully he seemed to know his way around the dust filled and spider webbed hallways. I smiled when I was with Finnick but it quickly vanished when I realized he had to take me to get changed into my 'evening gown'.

.

.

.

An hour later I was dressed in a black sort of gown, and the bottom it was see-through and I didn't know how Brigum did it, but it looked like there was a dark and haunting forest bordered along the bottom of my gown. It almost made me laugh because just a few hours ago I pretended to be afraid of the forest.

I didn't see why I needed to change again. I liked wearing the warm comfortable pants. The dress itself was beautiful but the harsh cold air of District 12 would most likely get me sick. Not that I minded maybe if I was sick I wouldn't have to say my speech, but I highly doubt that would happen. Our escort Justine was in no mood for being late.

"Come on!" She snapped "Where late!"

I gathered the poufy material of my dress and half jogged half sprinted to keep up with Justine long legs, and it wasn't helping that I was wearing black heels. I wondered what my stylist was going for me wearing all black. A recently widowed wife?

Finally I we walked into the large and sort of empty banquet room. Finnick was already there chatting with everyone trying to distract them from my late arrival. He looked over and scanned the outfit and winked at me, my heart quickened its pace.

I slowly sat down across from Finnick, a blonde girl sat beside me and beamed, making me smile too.

"Hello!" She grinned leaning in closer to me "I'm Madge!"

I always liked children, just something about the happy lit in their eyes and the dimples on their cheeks made me calmer. "Hi!" I waved at her "I'm Annie."

The mayor didn't seem uncomfortable about a crazy person talking, maybe he was used to it.

I felt guilty eating the food, the whole table full of it could probably feed most of the district and here I was eating every last bit of it and trying not to get any food on the dress because I was sure my prep team would kill me. Madge appeared to be doing a better job than I was.

When desert came I politely took some chocolate strawberries even though I was full. I saw Madge eye them up. I lifted my plate to her "Would you like some?"

"Oh, no thank you." She smiled showing me her straight teeth "I don't like strawberries at all."

We sat in silence besides the occasional chatter from Finnick to Haymitch. Haymitch had a glass of liquor in his hand and eyed me regularly but he made no attempt to talk to me. I was curious. I had only ever met victors from District 4.

The mayor (later I found out his last name was Undersee) whispered who his wife, who had soft blonde hair also stood up and nodded to me and smiled politely. She hadn't said anything to anyone all night, and I wondered if she wasn't feeling well. She tapped Madge's shoulder and she stood up. Before she left Madge ran towards me, her light blue dress flounced around as she sprinted. She wrapped her arms around me "It was very nice to meet you!"

"You too." I whispered "You too.

…**..**

**I was going to write a lot more! But I refrained myself…**

**Okay so yes I just had to put Madge in there I like her as a character. The thing from the strawberries came from this picture I saw on Google images and it's like "**_**Dear Gale, I never really like strawberries, I did it to see you- From Madge**_**." Or something like that so I thought it was cute.**

**Also I recently started like cyber stalking Sam Clafin (ahaha get it…. 'Fin'… *sigh* I'm going to be happy with my 73 cats… right?) and I found like very handsome pictures of Sam (he is an attractive man, just some of the pictures on there don't do him justice). So now I'm like "AHHH I CANT EVEN! RGFVBYIWEUNJLMKGS" Sorry. Excuse me, about my very randomness.**

**Do you have any songs that like I guess 'describe' Annie and Finnick's relationship ha-ha? Does that sound weird? I just recently started listening to music while I write (I'm an easily distracted person, so sometimes I like started randomly dancing or singing when I write, or I start typing the lyrics into my computer instead of the story). It would be nice if you have any **

**Thank you for your reviews! I have read all of them more than once and they always make me smile, I can't believe hope many people have clicked on to this story and actually read it. It's very eye-opening so thank so much!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Annie Cresta**

Haymitch finally decided to come over and say a few words to me. He smelt like strong liquor and sweat. Would this become of me? Would I drink my sorrows? I felt bad for Haymitch, he was the only living victor in District 12. He must be very lonely. Even I felt lonely sometimes, even though I was surrounded by victors.

"Congratulations." He muttered. "You survived. Now you must spend the rest of your life watching your back because they're always watching."

I was shocked at his boldness. I knew that Capitol would be watching me and probably watching him. They could be listening into the conversation right now.

"Surely I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Mhm..." Haymitch grumbled and eyed me.

At that moment I decided I didn't really like him, I wasn't trying to be rude. He might be a nice person when he isn't all liquored up. Maybe he just wasn't a nice man to get along with.

The night seemed to be going long and I was tempted to start drinking too.

.

.

.

That night after I showered and became my less glamorous self. I padded barefoot to Finnick's room. My hair was wet and curled and tickled my bare arms. The wooden door opened before I could even knock.

My breath caught when I saw Finnick standing at the door, his bronze hair was freshly washed and dangled limply at his temples. He truly was breathtaking, but that wasn't the only reason why I was so found of him. He smiled when he saw me and leaned forward for a brief second I thought he was going to kiss me, which caused my heart to speed up. But he rested his chin on my head and looked left and right to make sure nobody was around in the hallway. When nobody showed their faces he dragged me into his bedroom and shut the door. My back pressed up against the door. Finnick's face was directly in front of mine.

"You did a great job tonight." He breathed into my face.

"T-thanks." I muttered and tried to keep my breathing controlled.

His fingers softly trailed on the corners of my mouth, he was handling me like I was glass, like I could break any minute. The expression on his face was mesmerized and hungry.

I didn't want him to be gently with me, so I tugged on his shoulders and brought his mouth roughly against mine. His lips were surprisingly smooth and they left my mouth. I frowned because I liked the feeling of him lips on mine but they came down on my nose and cheekbones. He trailed soft kisses like butterflies across my face it lead down on my jawline, my chin and then to the sensitive skin on my neck. I gripped the soft material of his shirt and pulled him as close as I could.

His long eyelashes fluttered against my chin as he pulled away. Finnick was breathing heavily. I felt normal with Finnick, even better than normal. He… he kept me sane. He was like my anchor or maybe lifejacket, either why he was keeping me steady or afloat. He didn't let me drift too far into the past. Instead he kept me in the present and he let me think I had a chance in the future.

I went over to his bed and sat down. The sheets and blankets were the color and fabric as mine, but it felt different. Maybe it was because I was with Finnick, because I wasn't alone.

Finnick came down beside me and laid on his side staring at me. One arm propped him up and his feet were resting casually near my legs. He wasn't even that close to me but it still made my breathing hitched.

"Sometimes I wonder if the games are fixed." Finnick muttered.

I was sort of surprised by his choice of words. "Finnick…" I whispered "The Capitol could be-,"

"I don't really care anymore. I don't think they would kill my family. I had some… secrets about the Capitol that they wouldn't want to be gossiped around." He said darkly.

I had never seen Finnick like that before, so I decided to change the subject "Why do you think the games are fixed?" I laid down beside him, his breath his my face and rustled my hair slightly.

His gaze turned towards me. "I think they knew that if they reaped you, I eventually would like you. Befriend you, and care for you like I do now." His hand caressed my face. "I shouldn't be having these _feelings_ toward you. I should… I should be pushing you away, and not endangering you and your grandpa and my family."

I grabbed his hand and circled my thumb on his palm "Well I'm glad you do, because I do too. But don't worry about me and my grandfather, I think we both knew we were in danger the moment I screamed at the interviews."

.

.

.

That night I stayed in his room. His arms circled around me and he pulled me against him protectively. Our legs were tangled together and one of mine was falling asleep, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Finally I fell asleep and I dreamt…

_First it was a happy dream with me in Finnick's arms. One of his hands was placed on my hip and my torso was twisted to meet his gaze. But that was when I noticed where we were. Behind his shoulder I saw the leafy trees and rocky terrain and I knew I was back. I started to scream loudly trying to push myself away from and bring him with me to run but Finnick would budge, it was like he was made out of stone._

_ "Finnick. Let go!" I said urgently, I clawed at his wrist._

_ "No." He said softly "This is where we make out final stand my love."_

_ "What are you,-"I got caught off by the earth shaking and I fell onto the ground. Finnick fell painfully on top of me. I expected him to get off quickly and apologize because that was the sort of man he was, but he didn't. He dug his elbows into the dirt and put his full weight on me. I wheezed and shrieked. "Stop it! Finnick! STOP!"_

_ I could hear a large body of water rushing towards us. The water surrounded us and swallowed us whole. It was painfully cold and pitch black, I couldn't breathe. _

_ The last thing I saw was Finnick's face, looking ghost pale of the roars of the ocean grinningly evilly. _

I woke up screaming and gasping for breaths. _It was just a dream, an evil scary dream_. I sobbed and wailed loudly. I felt someone pat my back and I immediately slapped it away. _Why was it still dark_?! _I'm blind_?!

"_Annie_! Open your eyes! You were just dreaming." I did what the angelic voice told me to do.

Finnick sat in front of me and he desperately clung to the damp green t-shirt I wore. "Sh." He brought me close to his chest and I could hear the steady _thud_ of his heartbeat. I couldn't stop crying though. Finnick would whisper soothing things and rub my back, he did that sometimes, whenever he wasn't at the Capitol he sometimes would stay at my house, my father was very reluctant at first so Finnick would sneak in, we would never do anything just sleep and he would comfort me, bringing me out of my nightmares. The sound of his voice usually calmed me.

"What was your dream about?" He asked almost in a causal manner. I laid on his chest and he was sprawled out on the bed, the blanket half covered his naked chest. His muscular chest was wet thanks to my tears.

"I don't really want to tell you." I mumbled. He would feel guilty even though it was my dream and he might not even touch my thinking that I would fear him.

"I don't want to force you, but what was it?"

I closed my eyes "It was just something to do with my games."

"Where were you calling my name then? You were kept yelling stop in your sleep."

I sighed "It was… uh you were just in my games. At the time it seemed scary. I'm sorry for scary you."

"I'm sorry they did this to you." Finnick said squeezing my hand.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" I asked him, his hand left mine and went to my hair and he started to stroke it.

"Yes, I like to think they're not as bad anymore, I was once scared to face slumber because I didn't have the courage to face my nightmares, to face the truth."

"And that is?" I asked, but to be honest I was sort of scared to know.

"That I killed people." His voice shook, "I'm a murder."

"I have killed people too." I whispered "With my bare hands."

Finnick shook his head "You make yourself sound like this brutal killer. You aren't and you _never_ will be. Besides my games weren't like yours. I pretty much hunted down half of the tributes because I knew I wanted to go home and I would do anything to get it."

A long time passes and I wasn't sure if he fell asleep, so I whispered "Sometimes I can't tell what's real or not real, or even if I'm right or wrong." I sort of hoped he didn't hear what I said.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear." Finnick whispered, his breathing tells me that he is half asleep.

Even though he is probably half asleep and won't remember that in the morning the '_my dear'_ part made me smile and those words alone made my heart pump faster.

Those words gave me hope.

…**.**

**I hope the romance sounds… right lol. I myself have never been in love, but I have read about it ha-ha, it's not the same but whatever. To be honest the "**_**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**_**" part came from a song by 'Of Monsters & Men' the song is called 'Little Talks' and I am currently loving the band at that song so feel free to check it out (if you want to and if you like that genre of music ha-ha)**

**Sorry for the sort of lateness, I was rereading (for like the 10****th**** time!) just because I am doing both of their perspectives throughout the Quarter Quell and later into Mockingkay so yes. Woah this is going to be a pretty long story thank you for sticking with me **


	40. Chapter 40

**Ah! I went back to school! Sorry I didn't update yesterday all I was planning on doing was searching up Annie and Finnick fanart, re-watching the Harry Potter Musical`s and writing. But my friend invited me to see a movie and we at so much my stomach still hurts today!**

**I feel for the people who have started already and I hope you survive another year!**

…**..**

**Annie Cresta**

The next day Finnick woke me up early and we walked over to the dining room. We had arrived in District 11 and I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas because I knew as soon as the last bit of food on my plate was finished I would be dragged into the large process of getting ready once again.

When we came into the dining room Justine was already there, her already big eyes became even wider "You two are already up! _Excellent_! I was just about to come and get you."

I sat diagonally across from Finnick, he reached over and grabbed a cup of coffee. He plopped about seven sugar cubes into the cup. I had never had coffee before so I grabbed a steaming cup and took a sip. It tasted horribly bitter and it painfully burned my throat on the way down. I shook my head, how could people _drink_ this?

Finnick chuckled at my reaction to the taste so he grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and dunked the them into my cup the dark liquid spilled over the rim and landed on my hand, causing my to jerk back. "I'm no coffee drinker but that looks like too much sugar."

"Sugar makes _everything_ better. Just try it."

I blew air into it for a few minutes but I became impatient and started drinking, I guess it improved the taste but I was never one for sugar (in fact I hated it) but since Finnick seemed to love it I guess I would grow accustomed to it. Maybe I would grow to love it.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's good." I lied smoothly and smiled. "Thanks."

It seemed like I barely had enough time to eat my fluffy bread and strange colored fruit before I was whisked away to be remade again. That morning my prep team didn't seem to be excited to be up, even Peko, the nicest one of them all was sort of grumpy.

Thankfully they didn't have wax my body again because they already did a few days before. But it still took a long time to put myself together. My toenails and fingernails needed to be clipped and completely reshaped, they also painted them a pale pink color and with tiny little brushes they painted fruit onto them.

District 11 apparently had nicer weather than District 12 because they dressed me in a fluttery dress printed with floral intricate designs. They gave me a heavy flower ring and a leaf shaped necklace. My hair they left curly but pinned up with a few pieces cascading down the look seemed effortless and not time consuming but in real life it took almost over an hour to do. They also stuck purple pansies in it.

By the time I was polished once more it was time to leave. People watched me as I came out, there reaction was much like District 12. Uninterested and almost in a calm like manner but yet they almost looked... satisfied, maybe they were happy District 1 or 2 didn't win again.

I was shocked at the vastness of District 11, it was one of the poorest districts but it was probably one of the biggest. The things they grew swayed on the fields and it slightly reminded me of the ocean. I missed it already. I was so caught up over my surroundings that I almost tripped over and feel in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and my legs shook as I walked towards the stage.

Most of the children were dark haired and dark skinned with tiny bird like bodies, though the older ones were tall and strong. Their hazel colored eyes marked themselves from District 11 and they watched me as I walked up the steps to meet the mayor. The mayor of the district was tall and strong with huge muscles. He had a stern looking face and his hands were very rough as I shook his hand.

He said a few words to his people with a harsh voice like he was warning them to be nice. They people clapped politely as I walked onto the stage.

**Finnick Odair**

Annie's speech made me think back to my games (which I didn't often like to think about), in my games I acted like a cocky, arrogant asshole and my speech's weren't long or memorable at all. I could sweet talk practically any woman in the Capitol but I couldn't face the families of the people I had killed.

I felt like I should have warned Annie of the cruelness of the mayor, who ran 11 in such a harsh way it made me cringe. I could see the chapped, broken lips of the workers as they worked all day and all night with the hot sun beating down on them. Some of the people appeared to have scrapes and cuts on them, even the children. All of the people here looked exhausted. I felt sympathetic for them.

Once Annie's speech was over they all looked at her with some sort of respect. Annie seemed to have that effect on people.

.

.

That night Annie was fitted into a pink dress with a tight fitted bodice and it fanned out at the waist. It was a much more interesting night because there were more than seven people eating in the room. District 11 had more than one victor, it had several. Seeder, Chaff, and the ancient Clay, who had no hair and so many deep wrinkles it was impossible to count. He had won the games after Mags did, but she seemed to take it a lot better than him.

I sat down a few seats across from him and he smiled a very toothless smile. "Why dontcha wanna sit with me Finny?" he bent over and his hand shook as he tried to scoops some steamed vegetables into his mouth.

"It's 'cause you smell." I joked.

"Hmph." He turned his head and smiled at Annie who had been looking for a place to sit "Sweet Annie will sit with me? Wont she?"

She nodded and sat down next to him. Annie and Clay smiled sweetly at me so I stuck my tongue out at both of them. "You are all out to get me!" I said and poised my fork dangerously at them.

Annie snickered loudly "Is that your trident?"

Clay laughed so hard I thought he might cough up a lung or something. Chaff came over and plopped himself next to me. Chaff had a drinking problem, but not as bad a Haymitch's, he also didn't have a hand, it got hacked off viciously during the final moments of his games. Seeder followed him like a shadow and sat on the other side of Annie.

Seeder was seemed nice enough, we never had a very long conversation with each other, and she was quiet. Though I believed she didn't like me that much. She smiled and inclined her head towards me and watched Annie intently.

"Y-you were very brave. In your games."

"Thank you." Annie said politely "Most people just thought I just got lucky. I guess I did."

Seeder shook her head "No. You fought as hard as you could but I guess a little bit of luck never hurts anyone."

Annie nodded and started talking to Seeder. I didn't pay attention because Chaff kept trying to force me to drink a suspicious liquid.

.

.

.

One and a half suspicious drinks later we were back on the train, bathed and on my bed. It always seemed to come to use lying on a bed together, not that there was anything wrong with that. It was sort of quiet that night, Annie seemed to be so deep into thought I had she had 'gone'. Which frightened me, she didn't do it often anymore.

"You could have had anyone in this world Finnick. So I have to ask. Why me?"

I smiled and brought her close to me, our noses touched. She smelled like flowers and it was intoxicating. "It's because you're nothing like anyone else in the world."

.

.

.

It seemed to become a pattern: wake Annie up, bring to her team a few hours later she would come out wearing a different dress, we would go to the District, speech, more prep time, dinner, introduce Annie to victors and then leave.

District 9 was hard for Annie. The girl from it tried to murder her, but she killed her. The families faces were fresh with remorse when we came there, that made Annie even feel more guilty. She broke down in that District but the way to 8 I stayed up the whole night with her. The next day we had to act like nothing bad happened.

I knew one District Annie would be sad to go see: 7.

…

** Sorry for the badness! I felt extremely guilty that I didn't post. I swear I shall make it up to you!**

** For you Mortal Instruments fans I have started writing a cute Simon and Isabelle fanfiction. Which I sort if regret because that's all that I can think about haha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **_**I'M SO SORRY**_**! As you may know I am in high school now. My math teacher scares the crap out of me and she assigns lots of homework so I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Since not much is known about Blight I just described him like I thought he might look like. **

…**..**

**Finnick Odair**

I wasn't sure what Johanna would do once she actually met Annie. Would she automatically hate her? Become her friend? Ignore her? There were so many possibilities and situations that ran through my mind. Jo didn't know about Annie and I, and I sort of wanted it to stay that way. It was unheard of when mentors fell in love with their tributes. Nobody ever talked about it but it was sort of almost… bad. Even though Annie was a victor.

The day we got to District 7 was a colder one, snow blanketed the ground. Nobody was allowed to work today since they were supposed to be 'celebrating' Annie's victory. I felt bad, Garran was one of the tributes from District 7 to join the Career pack. He had a chance at winning. But when it comes down to him or Annie I would automatically choose her without a doubt, even though she'd possibly be angry with me for saving her life instead of her own.

I snuck away when Annie was being tortured from her prep team, since I was already 'perfect' I didn't need that much to be done (says Annie's prep team). Jo and I had always seemed to have a certain meeting spot by a tree a few yards away from the Justice Building. Once I got outside and shoved my hands in my pocket I looked up and saw Johanna leaning against the tree smoking a cigar. I wrinkled my nose, I didn't like the smell of those things, and I didn't like that Johanna was wasting money on those stupid expensive things. I was surprised this District even sold them.

"Hey." She said, not even turning around, Johanna exhaled some smoke and put out her cigar.

"Hi." I walked up to her. She wasn't looking well, expert makeup artists tried there hardest to conceal her dark circles, but as a friend who had known her for years I could see the tiredness in her eyes, it wasn't like Johanna. She usually had such fierceness in her eyes, she wasn't someone who was easily contained. "Are you okay?"

Johanna turned to me and tried to give me a smile "Yep. I'm fine. How's the Capitol?"

"Same old." The same old manipulating, disgusting excuse for a place.

"How's Annie doing? Is she still all…" she made circular motions around her temples. She was asking if she was still crazy. Sometimes Johanna didn't know when to shut her mouth.

I set my jaw, clenched my fists at my sides and tried not to snap at her "Yes. She's doing a lot better."

"Careful Finnick." Johanna said. "If I didn't know any better I would assume that you two are together."

.

.

.

The speech Annie said was probably the saddest and the most heartbreaking one of them all so far. As soon as she walked onto the stage with cream colored pants and a white t-shirt the whole entire group went quiet.

When she reached the microphone she grasped the base of it as if it was steadying her and keeping her from floating away. "Hello." She addressed the crowd, her lips were slightly parted "I'm Annie Cresta. Winner of the seventieth Hunger Games." She took a deep breath. "Out of all the tributes in… in the games, Garran and Alanna were the ones I was the most connected to… beside M-Max." she shifted on her feet clearly uncomfortable with all the attention on her. "Alanna and Garran were good people. I can say that." Her breathing hitched "I j-just wished I had more time to get to know them."

The people clapped respectfully, their eyes watched her as she turned around and walked into the Justice Building. Shortly after I followed her in but didn't even get to say anything because of her prep team who whisked her away from me once again.

.

.

.

**Annie Cresta**

Another dress, another dinner. It was becoming a frequent pattern. I wanted to come home so badly. I was scared to go to the Capitol, and being on the train made me think of going back to the Hunger Games. I would remind myself that I wasn't but it still scared me.

I was dressed up in a long brown dress with a sort of leafy detail at the collar. District 7. Lumber. Trees. _Garran_. _Alanna_. Their families watched me while I was speaking, I wished I could do something more for them. But that though? Throw myself onto my knees and beg for them to forgive me.

My prep team lead me to Finnick who was waiting almost impatiently around the corner. His eyes lit up when he saw me and I beamed at him, but then I remembered that we weren't the only people in the room. Jacey, Aqua and Peko watched me curiously. "Thank you." I nodded to them and they skipped away with an invisible cloud of glitter and strong smelling perfume.

Finnick lead me to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. But he stopped. "I should warn you. Johanna Mason. Uh… she's different."

Like I was? Huh maybe we'd get along. But I wasn't sure.

Once we got into the room I noticed the large dining table filled with assortments of food. My stomach growled loudly like I hadn't eaten in days. I was tempted to start eating right away but Finnick sat me across a woman with short spiky hair and large brown eyes, she stared at me and Finnick and winked at him. Making me become slightly furious.

Finnick sat down next to me and his legs slightly brushed against mine making my blood flow faster.

"Johanna this is Annie."

"Obviously." She snorted and leaned across the table to shake my hand. Johanna leaned forward just enough too purposely (I think) show the deep crease of her cleavage. I looked away and blushed.

She immediately started talking about their years of being a mentor, they'd laugh at funny memories and have silent discussions with their eyes at other times. I could tell Finnick was trying to make an effort to join me in the conversation but it was so much about their 'fun times' I gave up and ate my slightly cold dinner in silence until a man with greying salt-and-pepper hair and wide brown eyes sat down besides me.

At first I thought he was drunk because he was holding a fancy drink, but he probably just started because he wasn't like Haymitch who slurred when he spoke and got barely stumble home. He and I had an enjoyable conversation about trees and the forest. I also found out his name was Blight and he won the games almost fifteen years ago. I didn't even notice Finnick went to the bathroom and Johanna was watching us with a bored and slightly amused face.

"Well that conversation was boring." She said out loud. Like she didn't care who's feelings she'd hurt. I blushed. Johanna would look to me and to Blight's drink. I wondered if she wanted one.

"How old are you." She asked.

"Seventeen, but my birthdays coming up very soon." I said suspiciously. Why would she want to know?

"Hm…" Johanna tapped her finger on her chin. "That means you're old enough to drink. Hell I'd be surprised if you haven't already."

She wanted me to _drink_? Liquor? I coughed loudly. "Uh… n-no thanks."

Johanna gave me that look that said she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Every victor has to have a drink on their Victory Tour. Think of it as… celebrating. Yea let's use that, you're celebrating you existence." Her eyes became slightly sadder "Drink for Garran and Alanna."

I couldn't say no now when she put it that way. I nodded. "O-okay."

Johanna nodded to Blight and he left the table and seconds later he was back holding a tiny glass filled with a yellowish beverage. I was sort of scared to try it.

When Blight handed it to me I almost dropped it because my hands were shaking. Johanna raised an eyebrow "You okay?" she asked almost challengingly.

Well challenge accepted Ms. Mason, for some reason I was determined to gain the respects if the victors. I didn't want to be known as the mad girl. So I tentatively took a sip and tried not to make a face as it slid painfully down my throat.

She shook her head "The glass is tiny, you're supposed to drink it as fast as you can."

I nodded and blushed. I silently counted to three, _one_…_two_…_three_… and shoved the glass up against my lips and the liquid burned all the way down my throat into my stomach. I shuddered slightly.

Johanna gave me a thumbs up and slid another one to me. Before I could question her she said "The first on was for Garran… this one is for Alanna."

My face burned with shame, I momentarily forgotten about them, it was the first time I did since my Games, their faces burned into my mind and their voices seemed to call out to me or whisper in the middle of the night. I was almost glad I wasn't a mentor because I could never forget my tributes faces. They would haunt me in the middle of the night just like the tributes from my games. I couldn't believe Johanna could toss around their names so carelessly.

I almost didn't want to take the other one. I didn't want to be in Johanna's little mind games, but I had too. It was for _Alanna_. So I grabbed it, tilted my head back and gulped just as fast as the first one, maybe even faster.

"Holy Jo. I was gone for five minutes and your already trying to get sweet Annie completely wasted." A voice said behind me. I closed my eyes: Finnick.

"We were drinking for tributes of this year's games for District 7." I muttered, trying to defend and my cheeks burned because Finnick saw me drinking.

"Yea. Then she would have made you drink for last year's tributes and the tributes before that…" his voice trailed off "I know that drinking trick Jo. I did that to you on your Victory Tour."

"I can recall that night quite well." Johanna smirked and Finnick shifted uncomfortably.

My eyes widened and Finnick gave me an apologetic look. I stood up very fast and my knees banged on the table on the way up, the table clattered loudly and people looked over at me with a concerned look. "Goodnight. Thank you so much for your hospitality." I nodded to the big mayor and his wife. "_Don't_ wait up" I said to Finnick, "stay out as long as you need to."

**Finnick Odair**

I desperately wanted to run after Annie and I was going to but Johanna wanted to talk to me. She grabbed my arm and dung her fingers in until we were outside, she shoved me against the brick wall. "You did it. Didn't you?" she glared at me accusingly.

"What do you mean '_it'_? You think Annie and I had se-,"

"No you _idiot_!" Johanna snapped. "You know how dangerous it is to-,"

"_TO DO WHAT_?" I yelled.

Johanna glared up at me. "To fall in love with you tribute."

…

**Just to let you know… I DO NOT SHIP JOHANNA/FINNICK. I mean if Annie didn't exist **_**maybe**_**… but I like to think that they had some sort of thing with each other for a little bit. But it defiantly didn't last. **


	42. Chapter 42

** I know, I'm horrible! I have so many ideas planned for the future but I sort of lost inspiration, but now I'm back! I'm so sorry!**

…**..**

**Finnick Odair**

"What?" I demanded. We weren't 'in love' not yet.

"Damn it Finnick!" She shoved me, her hands hit my chest hard, making me stumble, but she wasn't strong enough to knock me down. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. For a few minutes she wouldn't look at me. Finally she spoke "It's getting late."

Johanna wanted me to leave. "I guess I'll see you later." I said flatly. "Please…" I broke off.

"Don't worry." She said "I won't tell. Annie seems like a good kid. She's been through so much shit like the rest of us, she needs some happiness in her life."

I numbly nodded and walked back to the train station, not knowing what to say to Johanna.

Once I got back into my room I half expected Annie to be waiting in my room. To my surprise she wasn't which worried me. I knew she was mad but I didn't know how to make it up to her.

.

.

.

I tried to talk to Annie multiple times, but she wouldn't speak to me. My nights on the train were spent alone in my room and curled up into a ball or tying knots. Annie would speak, but not to me. Throughout her Victory Tour she would do a speech, talk to the other victors but never utter a word to me. Finally one night she came to me, it was the night of traveling to District 2. We skipped District 4 because the victors home District was last one, the one with the biggest celebration.

A small knock came from the door, it almost sounded… defeated. Like that was like what she felt. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Annie stood there in a nightgown with wide shining eyes. I didn't even say anything, I just opened my arms and she ran into them. Her foot kicked the door shut and she looked up to me "I was so-,"

"Shh!" I whispered "Don't worry, I'm sorry too."

That night we just sat on my bed and pretended our future wasn't bad, we pretended we were never in the Hunger Games. We just met on night at a bonfire and well… _bon_ded (which made Annie and I snicker). Somehow we would find each other in random places: the beach, the market, just walking to school.

It hadn't been that long, but I had missed her. I didn't like Annie and I fighting, I liked everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her skin, her laugh, her crazy brown hair, her long fingers, and I loved the way she stared out into the sun as long as she could, even though I warned her that it could hurt her eyes. The littlest things she did made her unique. It made her Annie.

"Why did you… you know, ignore me for the past few celebrations?" I asked. I was sort of distracted: Annie was playing with my hair, her long fingers massaged my scalp.

"I guess it just kind of hit me. That this is kind of doomed. Us, I mean. Whenever you're gone I just like to think your visiting someone. Not girls, but like a long lost friend or something."

It was selfish of me to keep Annie. She should be having the time of her life and not with a used and abused victor. She could leave and I would be devastated because the first time since my games I had felt like that. Happy, loved, determined were something's I haven't felt for a long time. I was fascinated by Annie and her ability to make people become kinder.

"You can leave any time you want. I won't be mad."

"Why would I want to leave you?" Annie asked and pulled me close. She yawned "I'm not going anywhere. So get used to it."

I smiled. "You're getting tired. Go to bed."

She nodded and rolled over. Annie slept weird, with her face pushed into the pillow. Sometimes I was afraid she'd like suffocate herself of something, thankfully that never happened. I couldn't sleep so I snuck out of bed and took a shower. I had learn that there was a nozzle that could make the water hit the ground hard and mad a lot of sound, or very quietly. I chose the quieter one. I sat in there for a long time, the water was almost on the highest it could go and it came down onto my shoulders. It was so hot steam was everywhere. I softly sang an old fishermen song that I knew as a kid.

Finally I turned off the water and stretched, feeling tired finally. I opened the shower door and saw an unusual sight.

Annie.

I gasped and turned around. As quickly as I could I found a towel and wrapped it around my torso.

"Oh so now you're nervous to prance around naked." She joked. She was sitting on the counter in the bathroom by the porcelain sink. Was she half asleep? Why the hell was she in the bathroom!?

"I thought you were asleep." Was all I could say.

"I was." Annie nodded. "Then I noticed you in the shower. I was… uh… I was going to join you. But I chickened out. I was about to leave, but you got out of the shower."

"Why were you going to come in the shower-," I broke off when I realized. "Oh… Annie…"

"I know." She said. "It was stupid, you never would have wanted to anyways."

"It's not that Annie. It's just… I can't… not yet anyways."

She nodded like she understood. "Oh. Okay…" she nodded awkwardly and tore her eyes away from me and looked at the door. "I guess I'll just leave…"

"Wait!" I almost yelled. "Uh… will you still sleep with me in my bed tonight? For the past week I have been sleeping alone. I don't have nightmares when I'm with you."

"Okay." Annie nodded slowly and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "That's like me too. When I'm with you I feel same. I feel like I could go back into the games if you were by my sides and we both could win."  
"You're never going back into the games though. That's a promise."

…**..**

**To '**_**Imdd**_**': I defiantly agree with Fannie being one of like the most awesomeness couples ever! I giggle each time I see 'Fannie'. Also I have seen the Second Quarter Quell! It's awesome and I love the guy who plays Haymitch in that: James Gaisford. Mhhh…**

**I hope this chapter isn't like awkward or anything, or stupid…**


	43. Chapter 43

**Finnick Odair**

District 2 seemed to be the same that it always was: gloating, shiny, powerful and cruel. I hated going there, the mayor just seemed like a complete dick. He glared at Annie throughout her entire speech. Annie told the District that the tributes honored their district well. That seemed to please them all, just a bit.

The victors mostly kept to themselves, there was so many of them, young and old. The newest victor was twenty, he won his games two years ago. I didn't talk to him much.

The dinner seemed to drag on, just like the table. There was so many victors the table sat more than twenty. It was unfair how many victors One and Two had, District 4 had many but nothing compared to them. We kept to ourselves that night.

Once it was over we went back to the train and washed up. The mixture of a full stomach and a warm bath was enough for me and I passed out waiting for Annie. A movement of them bed jolted me up and I gave a very many scream.

Annie giggled "You okay?"

"Yea," I nodded "you just scared me, that's all."

She came down onto the bed and snuggled into me. "I don't think District 2 was very fond of me."

I put my arm around her "There just stupid. Don't worry; _I_ am very fond of you." I whispered into her hair. I could tell that she was smiling.

"I don't mean to scare you, but District 1 will be just as bad." I told her.

Annie nodded "I thought so."

"Your almost home Annie. You can do this."

"O-okay." She stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. My minds just trying to trick me. I feel like the closer I get to the Capitol, the closer I am back to the arena. I'm scared once I get there they're going to force me right back into it."

"That's not going to happen little mermaid." I soothed and brought her closer to me. "They can't do that. I don't think that's possible without getting some sort of uprising on their hands." I paused "I guess we shouldn't be talking about that."

"No." Annie said sleepily. "I guess we shouldn't."

"What? Does the sound of my velvety voice make you tired?"

"Maybe a little…" Annie said and I pulled her as close as I could to my body, we fit perfectly together like spoons.

"Good night Ann."

"Goodnight Fin."

.

.

.

The next morning seemed to be exactly the same: get up, get ready, and get stared at by thousands of people. All I kept reminding Annie was 'one more stop after this, you can do this, _we_ can do this'. I had to remind myself as well. That day seemed to be longer. The glares more harsher, no forgivingness in their eyes. District 1 and 2 were my least favourite districts, because of their power, their lethalness. But I guess to some districts 4 would be large and cruel in comparison, but we got nothing on one and two.

The victors ignored us the entire time. It was sort of awesome. In the Capitol around the game time all they would do was walk around with smug, proud little expressions on their faces, like they knew one of their tributes would be coming home. They acted like the Capitol of the districts. But here was a District _Four_ winner, in fact two, right in front of their eyes. I wondered if I was doing the whole 'smug, proud face' at that moment.

Finally it was the Capitol, probably the worst of it all. Annie was terrified of going back, I stayed up almost all last night trying to get her to fall asleep, I would tell her that funny poem my dad taught me, and softly sing off-tune District 4 lullabies.

They made us get up extra early the day of the Capitol celebration. Which I didn't get, they were complaining about out dark circles. We got them from the early awakening.

The celebration took place at nighttime. But everyone was preparing for the interview. I was frantic, running around making sure everything was right, helping Annie out us much as I could, like calming her down and making sure she had an endless amount of food at her disposal. Then I realized it was a bad idea after because I was frightened she would throw up all over the place. Good thing Annie knew how to hold her stomach though.

**Annie Cresta**

The moment I walked over to the stage and greeted Caesar Flickermen I felt like the naïve little girl that I once was. Especially in the green poufy dress I was it, with sequins sewn onto the breast area. My nails were now a mint green color and my hair was twisted up into some sort of elaborate knot.

I momentarily was blinded by all the lights and the frantic yelling of the citizen's dress in flamboyant colors. I hoped my smile didn't seem to forced, or insane looking.

I sat next to the President during the interview, Caesar bounced questions off of us so fast I could barely keep it. It was like some sort of speed round or something.

"How are you feeling Annie?" Caesar asked the devastating question.

I smiled "Much, _much_ better. I'll tell you that. I think all I needed was home. Thank you for asking."

The audience clapped loudly. I guess I said something right. President Snow eyed me up.

After the interview a party was being held in my honor at President Snow's mansion. The building was huge, much bigger than any house I have ever seen. Even the Victor's houses.

The banquet room was enormous, with fifty foot ceilings and floor to ceiling windows it easily was bigger than my house. Musicians fluttered around the room, some played upbeat music, while others played soft and sad music. I liked the second one more.

Everyone seemed to be there. I met so many people and couldn't remember anyone's names. I think most woman came up to me to talk about Finnick. Which I skillfully avoided the topic. Finnick and I stayed as neutral as possible, occasionally dancing 'awkwardly' to a song, or small chatting by a fountain. We kept out contact as minimal as possible.

As soon as I saw the large assortment of tables I immediately flooded over there among with everyone else. There was an endless supply of cheeses, fruits, breads, soups, meats, sweets, waterfalls of juices and a ton of alcoholic beverages. I noticed the sea creatures and my heart ached for home. I avoided the look of them for as long as I could.

"Why are you not having your home dish?" Someone said behind me.

I spun around and saw a tall looking man with a lime green mustache. Finnick pointed him out. He was the Head Gamemaker: Leproios Silversteed. He was the sicko who most likely decided everyones fate.

I had to be as nice as possible "I guess I' just not feeling it tonight. That's right there is what I have almost every single day." I paused "Which is fine." I added hastily.

"Well Miss. Cresta would you care to have a dance?"

I gulped. "Sure why not?" Everyone wanted a change to dance with the victor, I guess that included him.

One and a half songs later I desperately looked around for Finnick.

He was nowhere to be found.

…

** 'Guest' no I am not close to being done! Ha-ha! I feel horrible that I haven't been posting lately it's just sort of hard to fit it in to all of the crap that I'm doing. I'm taking someone's advice and dividing this story and making it into three parts. This story, Finnick and Annie's perspective in Catching Fire, and then in Mockingjay. This parts going to end after they get home, and I have I guess a little 'surprise'. So I'm sort of planning it right now. Thank you for being so patient!**

** Oh and 'LMDD' sorry for messing up your name!**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes, its very late and I should be in bed haha!**


	44. Chapter 44

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! THAT YOU SO MUCH! AH **

…

**Finnick Odair**

The President requested to see me outside. The air was cool and crisp and almost peaceful until I saw Snow. I slowly walked towards him. He greeted me with the nod of the head and started walking towards his garden in slow, long strides, with me at his sides with my hands in my pockets

"You know Finnick. Annie is looking quite well, she seems to have enchanted the Capitol once more." Snow's eyes looked into mine, I saw a dark and scary abyss. I tried to look away and stare at the ugly roses. How ironic, to most people the rose represented beauty and purity, but all I saw was snow.

I set my jaw. "Well she is quite good at acting, she still has her… problems. Like her nightmares."

"Well where she is going she won't be needing sleep." He said smoothly.

"_**No**_!" I half shouted, and tore at his arm. He couldn't do that to her! Not like that! Rage tore through me. I knew I couldn't threaten him with the secrets now. I realized the whole secret idea was stupid and I half wished I had never done it. I thought helplessly what to do.

The Presidents eyes went to my tight grasp on his arm. I quickly let go. "Well… I suppose we could work out an agreement… you are still as popular as even. Perhaps you could come and visit the Capitol twice as much as you do."

I swallowed hard. "Fine. I'll do it." _Double shifts_. What was I going to tell Annie?

.

.

.

"You did it." I whispered onto Annie's shoulder. She was very distracting, keeping me happy and not think about my 'arrangement' with the President. "You're going home."

We were still dressed in our formal wear, peering out of the wide windows of the train and watching the Capitol whiz past us. I felt Annie sigh in relief. I sat down on the couch in her room. I suddenly felt exhausted, but the look on Annie's face said she could climb a mountain if she wanted too.

"You're tired." Annie stated and her face peered into my view.

"A little." I mumbled.

"Well…" Annie smiled and pulled away "You better get to bed Mister Odair, a few days and we'll be home."

I quickly grabbed her face and kissed it softly, "Okay. Only if you come with me." I frowned "And don't call me 'mister' you make me sound old."

.

.

.

**Annie Cresta**

Three days later the oceans of District 4 came into view. I smiled widely and Finnick clasped my shoulder. My heart quickened when I saw lights flashing around the town square. They were _celebrating_. District 4 was partying. And boy did District 4 know what they were doing. I could hear music blasting, even though I was coming out of the train. I could picture the citizens dancing to the old violin music, holding large cups of foam alcoholic beverages. Four was a very busy district with all of its demand for seafood, but when we got breaks we spent the starry nights dancing or joking around at bonfires. It was awesome.

People cheered and greeted us as we walked out. Most people wouldn't look me in the eyes. Why? Was it because they thought I was crazy?

I desperately looked around for my grandpa, but he was nowhere in sight. He must be lost in the crowd. I searched and politely shoved my way through looking for him with Finnick right behind me, but we had no luck.

"He probably is at you house," Finnick suggested, "He must have known it would be very busy out, that's probably what Mags did too."

So we made our way back home. What if something happened to him when he was working? He doesn't need to work anymore, but he says he does it for the fun of it…

"Annie, are you okay?" Finnick asked.

I looked up realizing we were almost at my house "Yes… yea sorry, I just must have been lost it my own thoughts."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

We made our way up the steps to the door, I didn't even bother knocking. The familiar door creaked open…

And nothing.

He wasn't there, sitting in the brown chair he always sat in.

"Grandpa?" I called out, hoping he would just be in the bathroom or something. But the only sound was Finnick's breathing and the distant sound of the waves and celebrating.

"He might be at Mags." Finnick told me. "Maybe the victors are having a little surprise party for you."

I slowly nodded and my stomach churned. Mags house was a few houses over so it took a little while, hers was the only light on. Most of the victors were probably at the town square, but it looked like the entire Victor Village had been abandoned. Maybe they were all at Mags' house like Finnick said.

Finnick knocked loudly before barging in. Mags was standing up "I-I'm sorry I didn't get to come and pick you guys up." Her speech was getting slightly better.

"No it's fine!" I said rushing over to her and giving her a hug. "Have you seen my grandpa?"

Mags gave us a pained looked. "You probably want to sit down."

I slowly sat down on her old green chair, not sure what to say. Not sure what to do.

"Your grandfather… has… passed away."

_My grandpa_… _fisherman… greying hair and green eyes… like me… he always was smiling… he had a chipped front tooth… those little imperfections made him my grandpa… he was dead… dead. Dead. Dead!_

**Finnick Odair**

Annie completely shut down. Tears streamed down her face and her hands were clenched but she made no movement to move/speak.

"What?!" I croaked.

Mags garbled a few words. "How did it happened?!" I demanded.

She looked down "They say suicide. I say the Capitol."

My hand went to my throat. Poor Annie. Poor. Felix. This was my entire fault! I never ever should have done those things with her. I never should have… never should have what? Cared for her? No. I thought I was incapable of love.

I grabbed Annie's shoulders "Annie? Annie?! Speak to me!" I begged. "Come on little mermaid. _Speak_."

She didn't say a word.

.

.

.

_Felix Cresta. Died at the age of 72. A loved one. A father. A grandpa. A friend. _

Annie stared heartbreakingly at the little box that held her grandfather's ashes. She hadn't uttered a word until the funeral. She made a sad speak, and broke down in the middle of it.

She spread his ashes into the ocean. "It's what he would have wanted." Annie whispered. Her throat tight, I think she ran out of tears. "He practically l-lived in the ocean."

Annie opened the box and threw the ashes into the air, the wind caught it and blew it into the blue waters. It was such a sad sight to see, my chest burned.

Later at the reception at Mags' house people came and went, hugging Annie, and apologizing for her loss. She would accept the apologises in a trance like matter, like she was sleepwalking. When almost all of the people left I sat next to Annie on a bench. Arrangements had been made. Her father Nathan was still in jail, no matter how hard we tried they wouldn't let us bail him out. 'The law was the law' they told us. Annie didn't want to stay in her old house alone, she Mags let her in with open arms. My mother would have let her live with us… well her and Opal, I would be at the Capitol for a long time.

"He knew." Annie whispered to me. "Snow figured it o-out."

We both silently knew what would be happening. We didn't want other people we loved to die.

It was over.

Annie stood up first and walked outside so we wouldn't be watched by Mags or my family members.  
"G-goodbye Finnick." Tears streamed down Annie's face, I was sure I looked the same.

I hugged her tightly one last time. "Goodbye little mermaid."

…

**So there you have it. The very sad ending. **

**Just kidding! I wouldn't do that. I'm probably going to do 'part two' which will be Katniss' games/ Catching Fire. If you have any good titles **_**please**_** let me know!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! Don't worry there will be more.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Since I'm horrible with story/chapter names I'm just going to keep adding on to this one… Plus it's just easier haha. **

**This is a few years later **_**after**_** their break up, a few months before the reapings of the seventy fourth Hunger Games.**

…

**Finnick Odair**

It had been far too long since the last time I've seen Annie, let alone speak to her. I missed her of every hour of everyday, but we weren't supposed to speak to each other. She lived with Mags still, no matter how hard they tried the Peacekeepers would let her father out. She never did officially 'get better' little kids in our District called her 'the crazy girl' and so she didn't go out much. I was at Capitol off and on again, each time I came back my sister Opal was older. She was sixteen now, each reaping I would pray that she didn't get chosen, she never did. Two more years and she'd be done and I hoped I got lucky and never had to see her in the Hunger Games.

I now realized I loved Annie. At first I tried to deny it, but that didn't help. I guess you don't know what you got until it's gone. I loved Annie, but I couldn't ever speak to her and love her properly because of the safety of our loved ones. I so badly wanted to go home and hug and kiss her as much as I could, but instead I spent my company in the beds of strange looking woman. Nights like that made me want to punish myself somehow, I felt dirty like no matter how hard I scrubbed and tried to wash away it would remain there. No amount of soap and shampoo could wash away as I felt. All I wanted to go was protect my loved ones and at this moment one of them is probably having horrible nightmares and is stuck in her mind and I can't protect her from that.

.

.

.

I saw her up close today. Annie. I don't think I was supposed to. I was back home, and I don't get to come home often. I was walking on the beach with Opal, she wanted to look for some seashells and Annie was sitting at the shoreline making a complicated net, her tongue was stuck out in concentration. She looked up all of a sudden and saw me staring at her.

She nodded to me and gave me a forceful smile "H-hello."

` Opal green eyes watched us carefully, she had no idea why we split apart. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then she stopped herself. She knew it was none of her business.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting by." Annie said, looking down at her net. "How's the Capitol?"

"It's… the Capitol."

Annie stood up and brushed the sand off from her shorts. "Well I better get going, Mags probably is hungry. For some reason she really seems to like crab soup."

"It's _really_ good. "Opal interjected and turned to me "You _have_ to try it something…" she broke off.

"Well bye." Annie said and sighed "See you at the reapings tomorrow."

Opal stiffened besides me. Annie put her arm around her and hugged her. I felt a pang of jealously, I wished she would do that to me. "Don't worry. It _won't_ be you."

"H-how can you know?" Opal asked timidly.

"She just knows." I said.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Annie said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate our new escort. Her name was Ahlen or something like that, her voice was more annoying than Justine's.

I bowed towards Annie and Opal "and may the odd be ever in your favor!" I tried to do a high pitched voice as well, but failed miserably.

Annie giggled, it was a good sound to hear because I hadn't heard it in so long. "Bye!" I called as she walked away, dragging the net with her.

I turned around and saw Opal staring at me. "What?"

She gave me a smug smile "You still like her!"

"Opal-,"

"I don't get it!" Opal launched into another speech about her and I. "You were so good together! Annie was getting so much better with you! Then you two just stopped seeing each other. You were _happy_ Finnick and I hadn't seen you as happy for the longest time. You spend all that time in the Capitol…"

"Opal." I said sternly "That's enough now."

"But Finnick, you keep all these secrets from us."

"Everyone one has secrets. You, me, the Capitol. Mom and even Annie." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down "We should get going home now.

.

.

.

Kids were dressed in the nicest clothing they could afford. It was a scorching hot day, but everyone one was shivering. Today was the reapings. Children all across Panem were anxiously waiting to see whose poor soul would be put in the Hunger Games. Hopefully not themselves.

The town square was usually filled with bits of sand in the cracks of the stone floor but now it seemed to a whole different place. Courtesy of the Capitol, everything had to be perfect.

The victors all joined the stage, and I helped Mags down the large step. Wiley walked closely behind us. I hadn't seen him in ages, he seemed to become a little hermit crab in his house, drinking away his sorrows.

When the mayor named off the victors, deceased and still alive people cheered for me. Not to sound cocky, but I was a big hit with everyone even in my home district.

Ahlen gives a little speak and suddenly I feel nauseous like when I was a little kid first going on a boat. I watch helplessly as she walks over to the bowl and gently places her hand in, all in one smooth motion. _Please don't let it be Opal. Not Opal. Not Opal. Not…_

"Oceania Vince."

I let out a big breath, a few people were in between us, but she was doing the same. She looked up at me. Was it bad that I was relieved that someone else was going to die instead of Opal?

A girl with blonde hair that reminded me of sand walked onto the stage. She was strong, obviously a Career. She marched onto the stage with such bravery I thought she could have won the games right there.

The audience cheered. I wondered if she had any friends and if she would be seeing them again.

"Now for the boys." Ahlen walked over and grabbed a slip. "Ryker Creed!"

My breath caught when I saw a small looking boy appear from the crowds. He looked very young, twelve probably. Would someone volunteer? There hadn't been a lot of volunteers from District 4 since Annie's games, nobody else didn't want to be crazy.

When nobody did volunteer Ryker's breath caught, he stared out into the ocean as if realizing that might be the only time he ever got to see it again.

…

**I'm sorry for not posting! I was debating on making a new story or just keep adding on, I decided to go with this. Soon they will be longer, I'm going to reread Catching Fire because I actually want to use the dialogue from it. I hope I don't get in trouble for doing that!**


	46. Chapter 46

** I have a story I'd like to share with you, you know if you're having a good time or you want a laugh. Basically I was in Drama and my friend and I went up to do a skit we had to do, and I had to pick up my friend and well… my shoe made a very loud farting noise. It was my shoe I swear! Yea. My whole drama class thought I farted... **

…

**Finnick Odair**

My main focus for my two tributes was keeping them as long as I could. I thought Oceania had a fighting chance, but I wasn't sure about Ryker. But who knows, I didn't know much about him, besides that he was small and quiet. Both of them were, throughout dinner most of them didn't speak, and then we watched the reapings. For the most part they weren't really interesting. An attractive pair from District 1, the busty blonde girl's smile looked fake, I think her name was Sparkle or something. There was a cruel looking pair from 2, Clove and Cato, people you did not want to mess with. Three wasn't very memorable, then our District came into view. The camera focused on all of the victors, Annie's face flashed on the screen for only a mere second while mine stayed on for almost a minute. I rolled my eyes at that.

District 5 had a gleaming red head, the male wasn't even memorable. I even couldn't pay attention to District 7, Johanna's home. I doubted she couldn't either. District 11 had a strange pair: a fragile looking black skinned girl, her hands were extended at her sides as walked onto the stage and a large man that resembled an ox. Their names were Rue and Thresh.

When we got to District 12 it was so late and I was so tired that I was tempted to just shut the television off. But something made me stop when a little blonde girl walked onto the stage, trying not to look afraid. I was fuming mad by then, first the small girl Rue, and now her?! It wasn't fair. Not at all. Just when I was about to get up a tall, skinny girl with a long braid pushed her way through the crowd.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she cried out.

The little girl Primrose clung onto her. "No! No!" They clung onto each other, whispering things you just couldn't make out. I assumed they were sisters. A large boy appeared grabbing the girl and lifted her up onto his shoulder. She shrieked and cried out "Katniss!"

The brave girl walked onto the stage, trying to keep a straight face as she walked onto the stage. The pink haired escort make stupid Capitol small talk and then she asked her name.

"Katniss." She stared solemnly at the crowd. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Let's hear it for Katniss Everdeen! The first female ever to volunteer in District 12!"

The citizens didn't say anything, but in one slow motion the entire crowd kissed three fingers and extended their hands into the air. I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but I was sure it had something to do with respect and love.

.

.

.

.

"Who do you think's going to win this year?" I asked Johanna as we settled down into our seats for the evening. It was chariot time. The whole world would be watching. I tried my best to help my tributes as much as possible. Since Annie's games they changed the stylists. They were more dippy and crazy. They were into all of the new 'styles'. This year they had my tributes dressed up as some sort of weird sea animal, I felt bad for them.

Johanna squinted at the people across the stadium from us. "I dunno. I hope they're attractive and healthy enough for you sake though. Could give you a little break.

"What-," I started to say, then Johanna gave me the cold look and I knew what she meant. Someone healthy enough and pretty by Capitol standards could totally change my lifestyle. I could be free, go home and actually live there. I could…

I silently cursed myself. I couldn't be thinking like that, that there was hope for me. The starting of the anthem and the cheers of the Capitol citizens prevented me from saying anything else to Jo. We watched silently as the tributes came out, everyone else erupted in cries and yells to the tributes.

A particular group a few rows down from me stuck out the most. There was a tall, stick thin girl was tattoos everywhere and a short plump one who was covered in pink.

"Oh my! District 1 is wearing the same colors as me!" the pink one cried.

"Don't worry," the skinny one slid her hand around the fat ones shoulder, it was an odd sight. "You wore it _so_ much more better!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. All around me people were pointing, I felt guilty. I wasn't even paying attention. I looked up and saw the two tributes from twelve on fire.

My first thought, '_Stupid Capitol citizens! Can't even design clothes right_!' but then I realized the lack of terror on their faces. Some smart stylist made them appear to be on fire. I silently cursed, they outshone every other tribute. Did they even have a chance?

.

.

.

I was back in District Four's floor and all was fine, my tributes were asleep, and I was just about to go to bed until something weird happened.

The phone rang and I hurried and picked it up, sort of stunned. Not a lot of people knew the telephone number besides a few of the victors.

"Uh Hello?" I said.

"Hi." A soft voice whispered. Almost too soft for me to hear, but I knew that voice. It was the one I dreamed about when I wasn't having nightmares. "Annie?!"

"Yea…" there was a long silence. "Mags said she didn't know how to use the phone or something like that…" her voice droned on, but I stopped listening because I was confused. Mags defiantly knew how to use the phone, she called me whenever I was at the Capitol, surely Annie knew that. What was Mags planning?

"Uh Finnick?" Annie asked.

"Huh?" I blinked slowly.

"I said 'Mags wanted to know how you were doing'."

"Oh! I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine, I was talking on the phone with Annie. A girl I grew to love.

"Promising tributes this year?" she asked softly.

"So-so, ones really small and young. But I always like the underdog."

"I see. Did you see the other reapings? You must have, you saw the girl, uh I think her name was Katniss. Yea Katniss, I don't think I'll ever forget her name now. What she did was one of the bravest things I have ever seen."

"Yea it was. I would do the same thing too."

I could tell she was smiling, every though she was thousands of miles away. "I know you would Finnick." Another silence and all I could hear was her soft breathing. "Well I better go. I guess talk to you later."

I smiled at the phone. I missed her voice so much.

**Annie Cresta**

It was sort of stupid and risky calling Finnick but I had to do it, I had to hear his voice. I knew he didn't believe my 'Mags didn't know how to use the phone' excuse. But hopefully he wouldn't ask.

It felt so good to hear his voice again. Up until that moment, I didn't realize how much I missed him.

…**.**.

** Has anyone read the **_**Beautiful Creatures**_**? I recently started to read it after I saw the trailer to the movie… haha. If you did what did you think of it?**


	47. I'M SORRY! Important please read!

Hello everyone! I'm not dead. But I feel terrible. I just stopped writing. I promised myself I never would, but I did and I'm so sorry! But starting soon I will be writing again.

I'm going to start a new fanfiction, but don't worry it's still Annie and Finnick, but they're secretly together again, starting from the announcement of the Quarter Quell. You see in Crept Up I had no idea how to short of rekindle their relationship. But it's still the same thing I planned originally for Crept Up. So don't worry! Same story. Thank you so much for your patience.

It`s technically a 'new story' because of the title and that but like I said, same story the title is "So Close but Yet so Far" and it should be up shortly! Thank you so much!


End file.
